The Apple And The Beast
by ghost of fantasy
Summary: After a close call in the forest, Apple Bloom and her friends encounter a boy with a beastly side to him, and as a result she begins to have strange feelings for him as she can't help but always want to be with him, can she truly get pass the monster inside him to see what he can be and can others truly accept this strange boy for who he is?WARNING:Scenes of blood and gore.
1. prologue

**I'M A LITTLE NERVOUS ABOUT THIS ONE SO PLEASE TAKE AN EASY ON ME OKAY? **

prologue

**NINE YEARS BEFORE LUNA'S RETURN**

Welcome to the wonderful world of Equestria, the land of ponies of all kinds such as unicorn, Pegasus, earth pony, and the mighty Alicorn race. The land was ruled by the mighty Alicorn princess Celestia, the goddesses of day. For years they had lived peacefully without any problems in the world, everything was wonderful, but secretly she had recently dealt with a small, secret and very unusual relationship between a mare and a creature like no other.

As they got to know each other, the creature and the mare grew up and lived together as they grew to love each other with all their hearts, finally they were secretly wedded by Celestia herself, due to certain reasons, the creature could not be revealed to others. They lived as husband and wife for years and they couldn't be happier, but as time had passed the younger brother of the creature became resentful due to how they were treated by ponies in the first place.

But little did the ponies know, even Celestia herself did not foreseen, there had been activity of another type had happened and with it came a bundle of joy that warmed their hearts and made them a family, even with more disapproval of the brother. Why has no pony ever known this type of creature before? Because now only three of this special breed of creature currently existed to this day, two distant brothers, one older and married to the love of his life, the child they had given birth to and the younger and more negative brother, at least until one fateful day in a very dark place.

Deep within the very dark place known as the EverFreen forest, a place so dark and evil that only the most dangerous of creatures could survive. Activity slowly started to stir and grow to a bone chilling nightmare as cries and shrill screams sounded out and echoed through the forest as a mare with a dark yellow coat, a gray mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of white circles on her flank was running through the forest as she was pursued by a creature that was lurking in the shadows as it stalked.

She was then cornered against a tree as she turned around to see the snarling bipedal beast still cloaked in the shadows of the forest. She shook and quivered with fear as she found herself covered in blood and was being stared down by the vicious beast while she carried a blue blanket bundle in her arms.

"What have you done to him...?! Tim...? NO TIM DON'T...!"The mare yelled out as her screams were then silenced by the loud roar of the beast and gruesome feeding activity.

Suddenly everything went silent and cold as deep into the forest a human man was now panting in great exhaustion and devastation while covered in blood. The man was medium built had messy short black hair, green emerald eyes, light skin, and was only wearing tattered overalls.

He was currently standing over the body of the earth pony mare as she laid dead with her throat completely ripped to pieces as a pool of blood surrounded them. He slowly began to shake and quiver like a child as he looked down and suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes as he felt sick with what he had done. Tears then slowly left his eyes and dropped on the mares face as he fell to his knees and brushed his fingers through her mane.

"Light wave...? No... no... NO...!"The man shouted as tears flowed from his eyes as he looked at his blood covered hands."Why...? LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO...! WHY!"

For several long minutes he cried uncontrollably as he brush the back of his hand on the cheeks of the dead mare, he then looked to see the mare holding something bundled up in a baby blue blanket. He slowly took up the bundle from the mares dead fore arms and held it as he slowly unwrapped the tip of the blanket to reveal a human baby boy with a small patch of blond hair on its head, and baby blue eyes. The baby cooed and gently kicked as it looked at the man with a small chuckle.

The mans heart broke and melted at the same time as he tried to stop his sobs and kissed the baby on the forehead, he then turned back to the mare and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"I'm sorry my love... I... Couldn't stop it, he... made me do it,"The man said as he stood tall with the baby in his left arm."I just... Couldn't control the hunger any more, But I swear to you... I will raise our child, and he will grow to be that beautiful child we always dreamed, and I will teach him love... Just as you had teached me."

With that said the man was about to walk away from his dead love with the baby in his arms when he suddenly felt something cold, hard, and sharp touch his neck. He slowly looked to the corner of his eye and he saw a slightly younger man holding a sword to his throat, he glared with seething hate as the baby began to cry. The young man looked a little like Tim, only his eyes were brown and his hair was a lighter shade of black, he was currently wearing tattered jeans, a small white t shirt and a leather coat.

"I'll be taking that baby now Tim..."The young man sound with a blank tone.

"Why... Why did you make me do it?"Tim asked the young man in a slight growl.

"I'm sorry... Brother... But it had to be done, better for you to end it sooner than later, it would have been much harder later on,"The mysterious young man said as he press the sword against Tim's neck.

"We had a whole family Tony, we could have been something more than monsters!"Tim yelled as he held his baby close to him.

"Ha! Something more...?! Tim... Look at us, we are monsters! Nothing more!"The man known as Tony yelled as he inched closer to his brothers ear."Do you really think that those pieces of meat out there could ever understand us!? They are nothing but food to us!"

"If Light Wave could understand me, and look pass the beast to find the true me... Why not?!"Tim said as he looked to his brother off the corner of his eye.

"Oh Tim... You really have lost it, believing that you could be something more than this!"Tony spat in anger and disgust."And let me guess, you plan on passing that crap down to that little piece of meat in your arms right?"

"Yes... I can tell that this boy will grow to be stronger than both of us, and I hope that he will find love as I have, and nobody is going to stop me from giving him the life he deserves,"Tim explained as the baby continued to cry.

"You fool... He is exactly like us, they will not accept him... Like they did not accept us, now give him here,"Tony demanded.

"What for...?"Tim questioned.

"If what you say is true... He must die! Its bad enough Equestria has two beast pillaging its land, I'm sure it can not stand a third beast, besides... It's bad enough that we had to share food, I don't want there to be a third mouth to feed.

"No... The only way you're taking my child is if you pry him from my cold dead mutilated limbs,"Tim growled in a very inhuman like growl as he slowly put the baby next to his dead mother.

"If that is the case... Then I guess tonight... I lose a nephew and a brother..."Tony said in a similar growl as he then swung the sword as fast as he could to kill his brother.

Suddenly Tim spun around with blinding speed and grabbed the blade with his left bare hand as he growled like a beast. He then looked at his brother to show a change in his eyes, his eyes had went from green to red and orange with wide slitted pupils, he growled as he reared his leg back and roared as he kicked Tony in the gut sending him flying thirty feet before landing in a nearby pond. Still holding the sword, Tim squeezed it and suddenly broke the sword in two, as it fell to the ground, Tim reared back his head roared at the sky in a very inhuman like roar that shook the entire forest as large sharp serrated teeth grew from his mouth. He then got on all fours as he then grew claws on his hands and feet, He then took off towards the pond, running at blinding speeds on all fours as he went after Tony.

Tony on the other hand had just immerged from the pond spitting out water as he then came face to face with three Timber wolves. The Timbure wolfs growled at him, but it only made him angry as his eyes and teeth changed as well, he then roared viciously at the wolves, making them suddenly jump back and run away with their wooden tails between their legs.

Tony slowly rise up from the water and stood up as he also began growing claws, he looked around only to not notice Tim standing right behind him growling. Tony slowly turned his head, then suddenly spun around slashing at Tim, he slashed at Tim with three fast swings of his claws, but Tim proved to be faster and dodged all three. Tony then tried to punch Tim, but Tim gripped Tony's fist and slashed at Tony, cutting two deep wounds across Tony's face and a large slice right across his chest.

Tony slowly turned his head back to Tim and growled as they suddenly locked arms and were wrestling in the water, catching the attention of many Everfree creatures. Ursa's, Timbure wolves, predator plants all gathered around the edge of the pond to watch the brawl, Cragadiles evacuated the large pond to escape the melee, one young Cragadile barley made it out as the monstrous men rolled around in the water.

As the two men struggled and wrestled in the water, Tony had pin Tim in the water and slashed at Tim's face, leaving deep bloody marks in his face. Tim then managed to grab Tony by his arms and tossed him into the air, Tony then came down hard on his back only to be pinned by Tim who began slashing at Tony. He slashed at Tony's chest, ripping off his jacket and shirt, slicing him deep as blood began pouring out of him, Tony swung a couple wild slashes only for Tim to suddenly bite down on Tony's right wrist. His razor sharp teeth tore into flesh as Tony roared in pain and desperately punched at Tim's head to get free.

Finally he managed to get his feet under Tim's belly and managed to hoist Tim into the air, ripping him off his wrist. As Tim came down, Tony rolled out of the way and got to his feet as Tim slammed face first into the water, but he managed to recover and stand back up to face down Tony.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I SAW BROTHER...?! WE CAN BE MORE THAN JUST ANIMALS!"Tim shouted with a monstrous growl.

"AND WHO WOULD TRULY ACCEPT US TIM...?! NO PONY...! THERE CAN NEVER BE ACCEPTANCE FOR US!"Tony defiantly denied.

"Your wrong...! Light Wave accepted me!"Tim said in a more solemn voice.

"Yes... And look how that turned out! The minute you saw her covered in blood, you showed her our true nature! Face it...! We are monsters, and monsters CAN NEVER BE LOVED!"Tony shouted as he roared, making the woods itself tremble with fear.

"YOU ARE WRONG...!"Tim roared as he attacked again.

Tony then got into a defensive position, but his vision was fading as he looked down to see he was loosing too much blood. He knew that he couldn't last much longer, but he could not lose here, he then turned to the corner of his eyes and saw in the distance, the broken sword that Tim had broken at the start of the fight. Tony then smirked as he was suddenly punched in the jaw by Tim and was sent flying towards the body of the dead Light Wave, he slammed through two trees as he crashed into the ground right next to the mare and the baby, he then turned to see Tim charging right at him.

Tony quickly scrambled for the pointy sharp part of the sword as Tim leaped into the air to finish Tony right on the spot. Tony quickly summoned what strength he had left and finally managed to grab the sharp piece of the sword and plunged it right through Tim's chest. The sword went completely through Tim and appeared out his back as blood suddenly flowed from his chest and mouth, feeling the sharp pain of cold steel.

"Ugh... Why...Tony?"Tim asked as he spit out blood onto Tony's face.

Both brothers looked at each other solemnly as Tony lifted Tim high in the air. Tony then grunted and growled as he threw Tim away from him, laid on his back and breathed heavily as he slowly looked to his brother and saw him coughing up blood while pulling the sword out of his chest. He then suddenly changed back to normal, his claws and teeth retracted while his eyes the went back to being green as he laid there.

"Why...Tony?"Tim asked again with labored breathing.

"To prove that we are monsters... That... There is nothing for us, no love, no friends, just pain, hunger, and destruction,"Tony breathed out with a chuckle.

"Then It seems... That the only one... that is lost... Is you..."Tim breathed out as he suddenly began smiling."You are so conflicted that we are nothing more than monsters, that you have now led yourself... to your destruction... At the hand of the very thing you wanted to destroy."

"What...? What are you talking about?!"Tony spat as he saw Tim gesturing to Tony's right side.

Tony quickly turned to his right and widened his eyes as he saw none other than the baby crawling over to him in nothing but a diaper, it giggle as it crawled to Tony and suddenly showed off rows of small but razor sharp teeth, big red and orange slitted eyes and claws on its hands and feet.

"Oh no...!"Tony said as he panicked and just barely managed to roll onto his belly."No no no! Get away from me!"

He then tried to crawl away from the baby as he snarled at it, but that only encouraged the baby to follow him. Tim saw him trying to escape, and suddenly took the sword that was in his chest and plunged it right into Tony's leg, stopping him from moving.

"AH...! NO!"Tony shouted as he turned to see the baby less than a foot from him."No no no no! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The baby just giggled at him as it closed in on Tony's neck and started touching it with its tiny claws. Tony's eyes were wide as the baby giggled and suddenly started sniffing at him, it suddenly growled at him, Tony shook his head, and was sweating bullets as he saw the baby bare it's teeth. Then finally... The baby attacked.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO PLEASE!"Tony shouted as the baby tore into the flesh of Tony's neck while Tim looked away.

Tony could barely struggle due to his injuries, but squirmed and screamed in pain as he felt the baby tearing his throat out and devouring flesh. He shook violently as the baby fed for the first time, and finally after a solid minute, Tony let out a dieing roar as he then suddenly went limp and died.

The baby slowly released its jaws from his dead uncle, let out a high pitched squealing roar that scared all the spectating creatures of the forest away, and reverted back to its normal self as it crawled away from Tony completely satisfied with what he ate. It then noticed its father laying motionless and slowly crawled towards the man while cooing and giggling at him, but as the baby made it to his father, he grabbed at him and shook him, but he did not stir.

The baby began to whimper and tear up as he shook at the man harder, and thankfully the man turned his head to see the baby whimpering at him. Tim smiled as he slowly lifted up his hand, tousled the baby's small blond hair and chuckled.

"Timmy... I'm sorry things had to turn out like this son..."Tim breathed out as he allowed a tear to escape his eye."No matter what happens son... Daddy loves you... And mommy loves you so much."

The baby cooed at his father as the tears streamed down Tim's face, he then kissed the baby on the head as he began to sob.

"No matter what has happened... No matter what you go through... Never call yourself a monster son... You can be more than that... I just know it...!"Tim said through sobs as he felt himself dieing, he then saw the baby tearing up."Shh... its okay Timmy, please don't cry... Everything... is going to be... alright..."

Suddenly Tim could feel the light fade from his eyes as the last thing he saw was the baby's face. He then felt his arm go limp and the lights fade forever as he died right at his wife and baby's side. The baby then began shake Tim again, but this time... He did not stir ever again, the baby then started cry as he laid there next to his parents as the baby cried itself to sleep.

A few hours later, princess Celestia herself had gone with two guards to check up on the strange couple she had come to like. Upon arriving at the seen she was horrified to find both Tim, Light Wave, and Tony all laying dead in a bloody mess, but she found nothing else. The bodies were given a secret burial and remained only known to the princess and her royal guards, but she never knew of the child that lived, and resides in the Everfree forest to this very day.

**TAKE AN EASY ON ME, THIS STORY WAS A MILE STONE FOR ME. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**present day**

Celestia's sun had now risen on a glorious day for a large farm that was not farm from the small town of Ponyville. On this farm there was a small family of earth ponies known as the Apple family, they were part of a one of the oldest and largest families ever to roam and live in Equestria. They were known mostly by the hard work they had put into, growing and harvesting apples for all the land. The Apple family were also some what of a traditional family that only consisted of purely earth ponies, they were all hard working ponies that were down to earth and rarely did anything unexpected. On this day though, one little Apple was about to see something that would begin to change her life forever.

As the dawn began to take form in the wondrous skies of Equestria, one of the Apples was already out of bed and downstairs waiting for her family to get moving. She was a small earth pony filly with a creamy vanilla coat, a crimson red mane and tail with a pink bow on the back of her mane, she had dirty gold colored eyes, and strangely enough, she had no cutie mark. She sat at the table in the dining room waiting for her family to get up and come down to breakfast.

Thankfully one of her family members showed up as a very old mare with a lime green coat, a gray mane and tail that was tied in a bun. She had weak looking knees and a cutie mark of an apple pie on her flank along with the same dirty gold eyes as the filly.

"Well good morning there Apple Bloom, yer up awfully early,"The old mare said in a southern accent as she very slowly made it to the table.

"Well of course, me Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got some serious crusading to do after breakfast Granny Smith, I'm just waiting fer Apple Jack and Big Mac to hurry up so we can get breakfast started,"The filly known as Apple Bloom said in the same accent just as her prayers were answered.

"Sorry about that, Big Mac decided to sleep in and it was quite a doozy trying to get him out of bed,"An earth pony mare said in yet another southern accent as her and a big red stallion entered the room.

The mare was orange with a blond mane and tail while wearing a Stetson hat on her head, she had green eyes and a cutie mark of three apples on her head. The stallion on the other hoof was large with a red coat a dark blond mane and short tail. he wore a wooden yolk around his neck along with a cutie mark of a sliced open green apple along with green eyes as he followed the mare known as Apple Jack looking very tired.

"Yeeyup..."He lazily said as him and Apple Jack trotted over to the stove to make breakfast.

Apple Bloom and Granny Smith just waited in complete silence as she could hear the sizzling of the stove as Apple Jack cooked breakfast. Granny Smith just sat there and suddenly fell asleep making the whole wait awkward, Apple Bloom tapped her hooves together in boredom as Apple Jack had finally made toast while Big Mac was busy making eggs. It was then that Big Mac was about to fall asleep as the spatula dropped from his mouth while the eggs were still cooking, Apple Jack turned and rolled her eyes as she walked over and shook Big Mac awake.

"Wake up there Big Mac, you got eggs that need cooking,"Apple Jack said as Mac woke up and groaned."You know you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't up all night getting midnight snacks."

"Yeeyup..."Make said as he yawned, picked up the spatula and continued on the eggs.

Apple Bloom on the other hoof was getting impatient as she laid her head on the table and sighed with frustration, she knew that if she didn't hurry, her cutie mark crusader club would be canceled for the day. She groaned with more frustration as Apple Jack came trotting over with orange juice in her mouth and poured Apple Bloom a cup.

"I know, you wanna get to yer crusaders, just be patient Apple Bloom, you need yer energy,"Apple Jack lectured as she turned back to give Big Mac some help with the eggs.

Apple Jack then took the spatula off Mac's hooves as she finished making them while Big Mac just slowly walked to the table and sat next to granny Smith. Apple jack had then finished the eggs while she managed to balance four plates on her head, she slowly brought the plates and eggs over along with the toast on top of the plates. She then started by sliding the four plates around the table along with one piece of toast for each plate, she then tossed the eggs bent over each plate and spreaded eggs on each plate before spitting the pan into the sink.

"ALRIGHT! EAT UP EVERY PONY!"Apple Jack announced loudly, waking Big Mac and granny Smith.

while Mac, Smith and Apple Jack began to eat slowly, Apple Bloom finally could not take all this waiting any more, she grabbed her plate with her mouth and tossed her food in the air, she then caught her food in her mouth and devoured it in a heart beat. Apple Bloom then grabbed her plate and threw it like a Frisbee into the sink and began chugging down her orange juice. The others just looked on in astonishment as Apple Bloom finished her juice and let out a loud belch before putting her cup down.

"Well...shoot, and I thought yer sister had the biggest appetite of the family,"Granny Smith said in amazement.

"Can I go now please? Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are waiting for me,"Apple Bloom pouted.

"Well... I suppose so... But don't stay out too late, lately there's been something that's been scaring up Winona and all of Fluttershy's little critters, and you know how hard it is to scare Winona,"Apple Jack warned as Apple Bloom took up her cutie mark crusader cape and put it on.

"I will...!"Apple Bloom said as she then sprinted out of the house.

"Gosh almighty, I had never seen her this ready to go fer the day before, have you?"Apple Jack questioned as she turned to see Mac sleeping his head on his eggs.

"Mac!"Apple Jack yelled startling Big Mac.

"Nope..."Mac replied.

Apple Bloom on the other hoof was racing across the large apple farm that her and her family lived and worked on since the very beginning. She ran through the fields of apple trees as she was making for her friends at the cutie mark crusader club house, a few more acres of Apple trees later she immerged from the field and saw her cutie mark crusader club house.

She suddenly noticed that she had been followed and turned to her right to see a small dog with white and chocolate brown fur standing with her and barking happily.

"Hey there Winona, you wanna come with us on our crusading trip?"Apple Bloom asked the dog, gaining a happy bark from the dog."Alright then, let's go."

She then turned back to look at her club house, with its finely painted brown wood and flowers it was probably the most mesmerizing sight she had come to love in her tree house, the flowers that hung on the windows only added more to the beauty her and her friends have created. She gave out a happy sigh as she trotted over to the tree house with Winona right behind her and began climbing up the ladder. Winona just sat by the ladder while Apple Bloom then entered her club house to see her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle waiting patiently in chairs for her.

Scootaloo was a Pegasus pony with a purple mane and tail, an orange coat, purple eyes and no cutie mark on her flank. Sweetie Belle was a unicorn pony with a white coat, a purple and pink mixed mane and tail, green eyes and no cutie mark on her flank either. As Apple Bloom entered and closed the door behind her, both fillies turned to see her and smiled with excitement.

"Sorry about being late, It was a slow morning fer the family,"Apple Bloom said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Aww don't worry about it, so what's the next big thing to help us earn our cutie marks?"Scootaloo questioned.

"Yeah come on Apple Bloom, It's about time we earned our cutie marks, what's the plan?"Sweetie Belle asked with ambition.

Apple Bloom had then stood tall like a drill Sargent and marched to her cutie mark crusader pedestal and looked over her friends as she proudly announced today's events for the club.

"Cutie mark crusaders! Have no fear, because this time we will find our cutie marks fer sure! Today we will be going into the Everfree forest to earn our... Creature spotting cutie marks!"Apple Bloom announced, gaining dropped jaws in the process.

"THE EVERFREE FOREST?!"Both fillies shouted in fear.

"Yes! The Everfree forest is full of many creatures big and small that are yet to be discovered by any pony in Equestria, If we were to discover enough creatures, we will gain our creature spotting cutie marks!"Apple Bloom announced once again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? you remember what happen last time we tried our luck in the forest?"Scootaloo questioned.

"That Cockatrice problem was just a fluke, besides... We're going to have Winona with us this time, she's rearing to go with us,"Apple Bloom said with confidence.

They looked at each other with concern, but there concern was instantly buried by the desire to find their destiny and finally earn their cutie marks. They then lit up and stood at attention as Apple Bloom marched in front of them and stamped her hoof down.

"We accept the adventure! Cutie mark crusader creature spotters!"They announced.

"Cutie mark crusader creature spotters indeed!"Apple Bloom said with a proud smile.

With that said Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pulled out their cutie mark crusader capes and put them on as they followed Apple Bloom out of the club house. As they climbed down the tree house, Winona was waiting excitedly for them as she bark with joy and excitement.

Then as the got gown the ladder, they immediately took off across the fields of apple trees with Winona and Apple Bloom in the lead, they pushed and force themselves through an abundance of small apple trees and low hanging branches.

After a few minutes they immerged from the apple tree fields and began following a rushing creek, Scootaloo had even tried to fly over it, but she was still too young to begin flying and landed in the creek.

"Come on Scootaloo! This is no time to be taking a swim in the creek!"Apple Bloom said as her and Sweetie Belle turned back and helped Scootaloo.

"Sorry about that, still trying to learn how to fly,"Scootaloo said as her wings flapped like a buzzing insect.

With that business done the girls continued onto the Everfree forest as they then came up on a small cottage where a pink mane Pegasus mare with a creamy yellow coat and a cutie mark of three butterflies on her flank lived. The Pegasus was currently feeding a frighten grizzly bear that had looked like it had seen a ghost as it shivered and shook with fear while the Pegasus did her best to calm it down.

"Shh shh... It's okay Mr bear, everything is going to be alright,"The Pegasus said in a very soft and gentle voice as she gave the bear a few peanuts.

The bear still shook with fear as he slowly reached out and gently took the peanuts into his claw and ate slowly, but the Pegasus could tell that the food was doing very little to put the bear at ease.

"My goodness... What has you so frighten Mr bear, is there some kind of monster in the forest?"The Pegasus asked.

The bear merely nodded it's head in shame before it then covered it with his big bear arms to hide his terrified face from the Pegasus. Before she could ask anything else, the Pegasus was then suddenly spooked as the cutie mark crusaders and Winona ran pass her and the bear as they headed towards the forest.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy!"Apple Bloom called out as her and her friends disappeared from sight in a flash.

"Oh dear... Girls! Whatever you're doing do not go near the Everfree forest! Mr bear said that there is a very dangerous creature in there that's been stirring things up lately!"The one known as Fluttershy called out, but her soft voice fell on deaf ears.

The cutie mark Crusaders continued on as they were coming up on the dark forest known infamously as the Everfree forest, a forest that was known for being the most evil of places in Equestria. They all then stopped at the edge of the dark woods as they already could hear the creaking and whirling heavy winds pass through their bodies, sending chills down their spines as they did their best to control their fear. Winona suddenly went from happy to scared as she whimpered and slowly backed away from the forest.

"Welp... Here we are again, the Everfree forest,"Apple Bloom said with anticipation.

"Yeah, I never thought we would be back here again ever since the Cockatrice incident,"Scootaloo said with nostalgia.

"I just hope things go a little more smoothly this time around,"Sweetie Belle said as all three of them let out a big sigh.

"Alright y'all, this is it... Are y'all ready to get our cutie marks once and fer all?"Apple Bloom questioned as she swallowed her fear and turned to her friends.

"You got it, let's go get our creature spotting cutie marks!"Scootaloo said loudly with confidence.

"Yeah... Sure... eheh... Cutie mark crusader creature spotters,"Sweetie Belle added with less enthusiasm.

"Then let's go cutie mark crusader, let's spot some Everfree creatures!"Apple Bloom announced, but Winona was still having doubts as she sat there begging and whimpering for them not to go in.

"Uh... Apple Bloom? It looks like Winona doesn't want to go,"Scootaloo pointed out.

"Yeah... And I kind of agree with her, the forest looks little...darker than usual,"Sweetie Belle said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"Oh come on Winona, we need you fer this in case some monster tries to come after us, you could probably take them, yer not scared of anything,"Apple Bloom said, making Winona whimper even more."Please Winona... Just do this fer us."

"Well... You do have a point Apple Bloom,"Sweetie Belle said as she then began to perk up.

Winona let out another whimper as she stared at the forest, she could hear all sorts of creatures creeping and crawling around in the forest. Winona was one of the bravest dogs around and even she didn't want any part of what was waiting for them in there. Suddenly she then stood up and decided to start walking towards the forest as she remembered that she was never one to disappoint or abandon her family, but she still had her doubts as she approached it slowly.

"That a girl Winona, CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CREATURE SPOTTERS!"Apple Bloom and her friends shouted as they followed Winona into the woods.

Little did they know however, they were already being watched by the piercing red eyes of something lurking in the shadows of the forest.

**TIME FOR A TRIP INTO THE EVERFREE FOREST, AND THEY ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE MORE THAN JUST MEASLY CREATURE SPOTTING.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apple Bloom, Winona and her friends all found themselves in the Everfree forest, It was difficult to see through the dark forest, but thankfully Winona was able to guide them thanks to her super strong nose. They followed the dog as they looked around to spot any creatures of interest that they could write down about, and by doing so they hoped that they would finally gain their long desired cutie marks.

Traveling through the forest though was starting to become nerve racking for the fillies and dog, knowing the history this place had, the forest was not a place they would want to take lightly. The creaking and movement of the trees, the constant movement of creatures big and small traveling through the brushes and trees made them vigilant, but also ambitious to see what else they may find. Winona on the other hoof was as serious, but also scared greatly as she was detecting creatures in all directions, but she knew she had to be brave for Apple Bloom, the dog was never the type to disappoint the Apple family.

"Seriously... Is it just me, or does the forest look a little darker than the last time we were in it?"Sweetie Belle asked out of concern.

"It's the Everfree forest Sweetie Belle, It's always dark,"Scootaloo said quietly as they navigated through the woods.

"Shh... Look up there girls,"Apple Bloom whispered as she pointed up towards a tree.

They all looked up and they saw a small midnight blue squirrel with a star on it's chest and head eating dark Everfree acorns. It's midnight blue coat sparkled like the night time sky and it was smaller than any squirrel they have seen Fluttershy take care of.

"Quick... Get out some paper and write,"Apple Bloom whispered while Winona let out a quiet whine as she sat there.

"I didn't bring the note book,"Scootaloo said as she turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Oh...! I got a note book and pen...!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed quietly as she pulled a piece of paper and a quill pen out from under her cape.

It was then that the squirrel notice the crusaders and hissed at them before taking off through the trees and disappearing out of sight. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both gasp before turning and looking at Sweetie Belle with very disappointed looks due to her being to loud and startling the squirrel.

"He he... Oops,"Sweetie said as she lowered her head with embarrassment.

"You gotta be more quiet...! We don't want to startle the creatures, and we don't want big creatures to find us!"Apple Bloom snapped in a whisper.

"Sorry..."Sweetie said.

"*sigh*... It's alright, come on Winona lets all get going,"Apple Bloom said as they all got going again.

They continued to walk through the forest as Winona point her nose to the road and took point as the forest appeared to get darker with each step they took. The chilling wind of the forest rushed through them all as the fillies shook with nerve racking fear while Winona just shook herself as if she was wet and trying to dry herself. They then began to here leaves crunching and branches creaking loudly as they suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched.

Suddenly Winona froze in her place as she lifted her head and pointed over to a bush with her nose, the crusaders stopped in their tracks as they noticed Winona's strange behavior and turned towards the bush, it was then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello...! Come out my little friend, I am back with a little snack for you again!"Called the a voice with an African like accent.

The fillies and dog quickly rushed to the bush as they knew that rhyming voice all too well as Winona began to feel happy once again and wagged her tail with excitement. They went into the bush and peeked out the other side and to their delight, they saw none other than their good from Zecora the zebra. She was currently walking on an open path in the forest and was carrying a strange green bag that was dripping some strange liquid.

"Hey...! It's Zecora, what in the hay is she doing this deep into the forest?"Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't know, but I would really like to know what she's got in that bag,"Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Eww... I think I can smell it, and it really stinks,"Scootaloo said as she cringed her nose in disgust.

Winona even cringed her nose as she was picking up the scent, then as a sudden creak and sway of the trees reached their ears, Winona whimpered quietly while Zecora looked up to the trees.

"Is that you little friend? If you are feeling blue, I'm sure this treat will help you,"Zecora encouraged as she shook the bag in her hoof.

"Who do you think this little friend is?"Scootaloo questioned while she held her nose to block out the smell.

"Ah don't know, but she must really like this friend if she came out this deep into the forest,"Apple Bloom answered as they all crawled out of the bush.

"Hey...! Maybe this little friend is a super rare creature!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed in a whisper.

"Hey...! You just might be right Sweetie Belle, and if we were to find this rare creature fer her, not only would we be helping a friend, we may actually get our cutie marks!"Apple Bloom exclaimed quietly as well as she took off to look for this little friend.

Feeling a bit more worried, Winona whimpered as she took off after Apple Bloom with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle right behind them. Regardless of the forest darkness, Apple Bloom continued on as Winona caught up to her and tried desperately to stop her, but a strange tree root in the middle of an opening beat the dog to it. Apple Bloom went so fast that she tripped over the root and fell flat on her face as her friends caught up to her and helped her to her hooves.

"Are you alright Apple Bloom?"Sweetie Belle asked as her and Scootaloo brushed Apple Bloom off.

"Yeah, I'm alright, ah just got excited is all, what a weird place for a tree root to be,"Apple Bloom said as they all stared at the tree root.

Suddenly the excited Winona froze as she saw the root and immediately started growling at it, she bared her teeth and viciously started barking at it, Apple Bloom and her friends became worried for the dog as Apple Bloom did notice how soft the root actually was.

"What is it Winona?"Apple Bloom asked the dog.

"Um...! Apple Bloom...?! Look!"Scootaloo said fearfully as she pointed to the root.

They all looked to the root just in time to see it hiss and begin to wiggle as it suddenly immerged from the ground. They then saw a pair of glowing red eyes as a snake head suddenly appeared at the end of the root and hissed at them, It had also appeared that the rest of the snake's body was hidden behind a row of bushes.

"Uh... Is that a new creature?!"Scootaloo asked as Sweetie Belle managed to pull out her note book.

"Well... At least we just added a creature to the list, cutie mark crusader creature spotters right Apple Bloom?"Sweetie Belle also said with fear.

Suddenly the snake turned it's head and stared at Apple Bloom, It's eyes then widened at the mere sight of Apple Bloom and giggled wickedly as if it knew Apple Bloom. It then turned it's head towards the bushes and to their astonishment, the snake spoke.

"Sisters... You will not believe who I have just found,"The snake hissed as the bushes then began to rustle.

Suddenly from out of the bushes came a large chimera with one side having a tiger's head and the other side having a goat's head, it growled as the snake retracted and positioned itself behind them as it represented the chimera's tail. The tiger was currently licking it's paw while the goat was looking quite annoyed, the goat then saw Apple Bloom and gasp as it then slapped the tiger with her own paw to get her attention.

"Hey you idiot pay attention and look!"the goat scolded as the tiger rubbed her cheek and looked upon the group.

"Oh my gosh, If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, If it isn't the filly who humiliated us and left us tied up to a tree,"The tiger growled in excitement.

"Oh...! Uh...hehe... Yer that Chimera huh? Ah hope you didn't take what me and mah sister did to you too personally, It's just that we were lost, and you were trying to kill us and such,"Apple Bloom explained nervously while Winona barked at them.

"Aww... Look at that cute little mutt trying to be brave, isn't she adorable?"The goat wickedly said while the snake giggled sadistically.

"I don't feel like eating a dog, I want to eat this filly and her little friends!"The tiger demanded while the snake and goat just rolled their eyes.

The fillies jumped at such a desire, knowing that they were going to be eaten made them sick to their stomachs, but Apple Bloom knew this chimera, and knew of the history of bickering this creature had with all three of it's heads.

"Can you ever agree with me on anything we eat?"The goat said with a pout.

"Not when you have poor taste in food, that is why the top half is tiger, I know what's good!"The tiger growled at the goat.

"I have poor taste in food?! look at all the disgusting things you eat?!"The goat argued back.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom and her friends were sneaking away while dragging the growling Winona by her color, but it did not take long for the snake tail suddenly saw that they were trying to escape. She then turned to her arguing sisters and managed to smack them with her head to get their attention, she then shook her head in a daze as they both growled at her.

"Don't growl at me you idiots! They're escaping!"The snake hissed.

The chimera quickly turned to see the group fleeing and roared as the beast then suddenly took off after them. It didn't take the Chimera long to catch up to the crusaders, It then began slashing it's tiger claws at them, but they managed to duck and dodge the chimera's claws as they suddenly made a sharp turn onto a forest path.

The Chimera tried to follow but stepped in a small hole in the ground and tripped over it as the goat head suddenly slammed into a tree and found itself stuck in the tree.

"You idiot! You did that on purpose!"The goat yelled as she struggled to pull herself out.

"Then why did you step in the hole? You were suppose to turn you moron! Now shut up and hold still!"The tiger yelled back as she put her paws on the tree and managed to pull the goat head out.

"There they go!"The snake tail hissed as they then took off again.

Apple Bloom and her gang were still running with Winona once again in the lead as they ran blindly through the dark forest. It was then that they suddenly saw a light and realized that it was the same spot they had entered the forest from, they all smiled as they raced to get to the entrance, but before they could escape, a claw suddenly reached out and grabbed Apple Bloom by her mane.

She screamed as her friends and dog stopped and turned around to see Apple Bloom dangling in the paw of the Chimera, they all laughed as they tighten their grip on Apple Bloom. Suddenly as their grip tightened, Apple Bloom kicked and swung around until she suddenly manage to break free and escape the monster's grip, leaving behind her pink bow that dangled in the Chimera's paw. The chimera growled as it looked at the bow and stomped it's paw down as it slowly closed in on the frighten group.

Winona then suddenly stepped up and began growling and viciously bark at the beast, gaining a chuckle from the three headed monster as it swung at the dog. Winona managed to dodge and continue to stand defiantly against the chimera as it roared back in it's own defiance.

"Your dog will not save you from us, no pony nor creature can save you,"The goat said coldly.

"Now it's pay back time for the humiliation you had dealt us before, you and you friends are mine!"The tiger growled as it was about to pounce on them.

Suddenly they all heard shrieking and an even deeper growl than the tiger's as the chimera looked behind it to see it's tail shaking and thrashing violently before suddenly feeling a jolting pain in it. The chimera yelped in pain as they all heard flesh tearing and bone crunching sounds as the chimera's tail then suddenly went limp and no longer moved as it dragged on the ground.

"Hey! What happen back there?! What's going?!"The tiger growled.

Apple Bloom and her friends were so petrified that they didn't move as something else began creeping all around all of them including the chimera. Suddenly Winona stopped barking and went from brave and defiant to terrified as she slowly backed away from the chimera. The chimera then began pulling it's tail towards them, and as it pulled it's tail out of the shadows, fear gripped the beast as the tail came back without a snake head attache to it.

The Chimera gasped in horror as it quickly dropped it's tail and looked all around itself as it then turned to the cutie mark crusaders and the dog who were all staring fearfully at it. The Chimera knew that the dog wasn't scared of it because it was just ready to attack them before they just heard growling sounds.

The crusaders then widened their eyes as the chimera looked behind itself to see something with red and orange predator eyes staring them down from the shadows. It growled viciously and suddenly spit something out, the object landed with a thud and rolled out of the shadows as it came to a stop right by the Chimera's leg. They all gasp as the thing that the mystery creature spit out was none other than the snake head that was on the tail, but it had a big chunk from it's face missing.

The chimera was now terrified as it felt the predator's eyes peering into it's very soul, it was then that the tiger recognized those eyes and immediately knew that they were out of their league here.

"Oh my Celestia, It's... him,"The tiger said as he raised it's paws in surrender."Take an easy now... We were just trying to get some food, we'll...share them with you okay? Just take easy."

The predator just growled as it's peering eyes suddenly disappeared, the chimera let out a sigh as it forgot about the fillies and slowly began to walk away. Apple Bloom and her friends also looked around for this new mystery beast while Winona suddenly laid down and covered her eyes in fear, she whimpered as the chimera looked back to them with disappointment at losing vengeance and a meal.

"You got lucky here little fillies, but this is far from over,"The goat growled as the beast stepped into the shadow."We just don't want to get in a tug of war for food with that-"

Suddenly before the chimera could leave, it suddenly felt a sudden excruciating pain in it's stomach and looked down to see its belly suddenly sliced open. The tiger shrieked as it held it's belly to keep it's entrails from falling out, It was then that the chimera felt another jolt of pain as it felt razor sharp jaws grip it's back goat leg. The fillies jaws dropped as the chimera suddenly found itself being picked up in the jaws of the mystery beast from the shadows and was suddenly swung violently all over the place. The beast slammed and thrashed the chimera every where, It slammed on the ground and crashed through trees as blood started to go every where, the fillies suddenly felt stripes of blood hit their face as they screamed and ran every where.

"RUN...!"Apple Bloom shouted as she got Winona onto her paws and they all ran.

They could all here the chimera shouting and shrieking in pain as it called out for help, but the fillies and dog were too terrified to stop and see. Suddenly Apple Bloom turned back to in time to hear a loud monstrous roar the shook the entire forest as she saw that the chimera was dead and was being dragged away into the shadows leaving behind a trail of blood where it dragged. She squinted her eyes as she did her best to look into the darkness and she could see a bit of an outline of a creature that appeared to be standing on two legs while it pulled the chimera with another set of limbs.

The creature then stopped and turned to look at Apple Bloom as they both made eye contact with each other, the creature only let out a small growl as it tilted it's head in curiosity for Apple Bloom, suddenly Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel safe in a way, even with a beast staring her down.

It was then that Scootaloo then came back and yanked on Apple Bloom's fore arm to get her attention.

"Come on Apple Bloom! That thing's too busy eating that monster to come after us! Let's go!"Scootaloo yelled as she managed to drag Apple Bloom out of the forest.

As Apple Bloom and Scootaloo left the forest to catch up to Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom couldn't help but look back to see the creature one more time, and saw as the beast had left with the chimera body. She then turned back to join Sweetie Belle and Winona as they raced towards the tree house to forget the horrible event they just witnessed.

**CLOSE CALL RIGHT? AND WHAT WERE THE ODDS OF APPLE BLOOM MEETING WITH THE VERY CHIMERA FROM THE FLAME GEYSER SWAMP?NEXT TIME... REVEALMENT AND THE CRUSADERS IN TROUBLE.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in the Everfree Forest, Zecora was walking through the forest as she continued her search for her little friend, she kept a close eye on the trees as she moved casually through a row of bushes. She then began to shake the mysterious green bag in her hoof as more liquid dripped from the bottom.

"Yoo hoo! Where are you?!"Zecora called out as she trotted into an opening in the dark forest.

Suddenly she then notices a whole mess of different tracks in the opening and chose to investigate, she made out a whole lot of small hoof tracks along with small paw prints. A small dog and three ponies were here, that much was clear to her, she also then noticed to different tracks that consisted of a tiger and goat, they seemed to be in sync with one another.

"Hmm... Three little ponies and a dog were here, and something found them I fear,"Zecora said as she made out that their were signs of panic in the tracks.

She then noticed that all the tracks suddenly went down a small path with the creature tracks right on their tail.

"The ponies and dog ran to get away, but this predator stayed right in their way,"She said as she began to follow the tracks.

She walked slowly through the forest as she kept a close eye on the tracks, they appeared to be getting lighter with each step which meant that a chase had obviously ensued between the group and the creature. She the quickly went into a small jog as the tracks seemed endless, but then the trail ended at a tree with a massive goat head shaped hole in it.

"Hmm... Goats are not accustomed to this place, I fear it was a chimera that the poor group had to face,"Zecora said as she also plucked a piece of tiger fur from the tree."This creature must have gotten free, leaving behind this damaged old tree."

It was then that Zecora noticed the tracks picking back up by a small bush and began tracking once again. She slowly walked again as the tracks were becoming lighter and more frantic, she could sense vengeance, anger and hunger from this chimera's tracks, they were strange attitudes for a chimera, but not uncommon for any intelligent creature. She noticed a few steps later that something else had come down from the trees and joined the chase as well, and she already knew who it was.

"Ah! Little friend joined the chase, the horrors that chimera will face,"Zecora said as she looked at the strange foot prints with claws dug into the dirt.

It was then that a gleaming light struck Zecora in the face, she turned and could see a small exit and another opening between her and the exit. She slowly walked as the stench of blood suddenly struck her muzzle, she held her nose as she walked into the opening and was slightly surprised by a bloody mess that was all over the opening and even over a few trees.

"The chimera trapped the group and the dog stood tall, but something else was the cause of the beasts fall,"Zecora whispered as she suddenly picked up the snake head tail of the missing Chimera."I must say, the predator had then become the prey."

She looked around as she then heard creaking in the trees, she dropped the snake head as she then found the pony and dog tracks leading out of the forest, she then smiled with relief.

"Thank Celestia, the group made it out, oh thank ya,"Zecora said in relief.

Suddenly she heard a tree creak and turned around to stare into the trees branches, she then began hearing predator like noises, it was a mix of flesh tearing, bones crunching and low growls. She narrowed her vision as she could see something in the branches eating something, she then smiled as she shook the bag in her hoof getting the creatures attention.

It snapped it's head up and looked at her as it showed off it's red and orange predator eyes, but Zecora continued to smile as it suddenly dropped the object in its grip. The object came down with a loud thud as it rolled out of the shadows and came to a stop at Zecora's hooves, she looked down and saw the head of a tiger with half it's face missing, she cringed her nose as she looked back at the creature in the tree.

"So that is what happened to the beast, I hope you had a good feast,"Zecora said as the creature suddenly began climbing down from the tree slowly."I brought you a little snack, you know Zecora's always got your back."

The creature had then dropped down and landed on two legs and began to walk towards the light with curiosity, as it did It's eyes began to change from red and orange to blue. It panted as it's dagger like claws on its hands and feet retracted as well, and finally as it came into the light, Zecora held a smile at what she saw.

She was now looking at a human boy who only came up to her chest as he suddenly lunged at her and gave Zecora a hug. His shiny and messy blond hair brushed against her cheeks as he panted with exhaustion from his previous activity, he also wore the tattered remains of a white t-shirt, and a pair of shorts made from rags. He had light skin do to him never being out in the sun for too long, but no matter what, Zecora never forgot about this child.

"Hello... Little Timmy, did you miss me?"Zecora asked the child.

He nodded as he looked up at her to show off the blood that was all over his mouth and his hands, Zecora then sighed as she pulled out a piece of cloth and wiped his face and hands off. It was only until the blood was cleaned off that she threw the rag away and brushed her hoof through his messy hair.

"I see you have been busy, you have rescued a group of little ponies I see,"Zecora guessed with a sly smile.

The boy parted from the hug and looked at the ground with a little blush of embarrassment, he kicked at the dirt and placed his hand behind him.

"Yes... A chimera was trying to kill them and... It almost had this one filly and... I didn't want to see them get eaten,"The boy spoke in a low yet gentle voice.

"So it was fillies that were in the forest, and a dog made up the rest?"Zecora questioned.

"Yes... They managed to escape though,"Timmy said quietly as he then pulled a pink bow out from his ragged shorts."One of the fillies lost this to the chimera, so I took it."

"Sweet Celestia golden dabloom! That bow belongs to my sweet friend Apple Bloom!"Zecora exclaimed as she suddenly took the bow."This is such a relief to hear, what could have awaited her and her friends fills me with fear."

"I was... Thinking of taking it back to her, she... kind of saw me a little, and... She... didn't looked scared of me,"Timmy said as he continued to kick at the ground.

"That is a very kind thing to do, but if you go out there, there is no knowing how others will react to you,"Zecora warned.

"But... I... Wanted to do something nice for a change,"Timmy said as he looked back down to the ground.

Zecora felt touched that he wanted to do something different rather than live and hunt like an animal in the forest, but the thought of him taking a risk just to return something was worrying her gravely. She then realized that she couldn't always keep him here in the forest, It was only a matter of time before he would want to stretch his legs further than just the forest.

"Well... I suppose you could go out in the cover of night, but you would have to return swiftly before you're seen alright?"Zecora said.

"Really...?! Thanks Zecora,"Timmy said as he then began sniffing the air and picked up the stench of meat.

He suddenly began to pant and growl as he searched for the scent, It didn't take his nose long to guide him to the green bag Zecora had in her hooves. He licked his lips as his eyes suddenly flared into red and orange with slitted pupils, he eyed up the bag as he sprouted claws from his hands and feet once again.

"Ah yes, I forgotten about the little treat I brought for you, It should help you feel less blue,"Zecora said as she shook the bag and began to unwrap it.

She then suddenly laid out a familiar looking squirrel that appeared to be dead, it's coat was midnight blue and It had a star on its chest, Timmy's eyes widened as he instantly snatched the squirrel up and opened his mouth as razor sharp teeth sprouted out from his mouth. He picked the squirrel up in his jaws and tossed it in the air, he then caught it in his mouth and crunched down on the squirrels bones as his jaws moved the creature down his throat and devoured the squirrel whole.

"It appears that the chimera wasn't enough, I hope you like this one, catching that Everfree squirrel was pretty rough,"Zecora said while Timmy wiped his mouth off."I also placed a little something in the squirrel, It will help you control your hunger with much less of a quarrel."

"Thank you... Zecora,"Timmy said in a more primal growl.

"You are most welcome Timmy, now then, the time has come to go home for me,"Zecora said as they both noticed the sun starting to move to the afternoon.

"Okay..."Timmy growled.

"And you have a small date with Apple Bloom, you can get into her house through a window the leads to her room, you can leave the bow there for her,"Zecora explained as she gave the bow to Timmy then trotted off.

Timmy just stood there blushing at the word date, he let out a sigh as he then looked at the bow in his hand and placed it in his shirt. He then jumped into the trees and ran off to continue his day in the forest to decide what he would like to do with the bow.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cutie mark crusader club house, Apple Bloom and her friends remained silent as they shook with fear at what had happened in the forest between them and the chimera. Winona had gone home to be with the rest of the family while the crusaders felt as if they could not go anywhere after this close call. For several hours they all sat together huddled up as the sun was starting to set on a long day, and that's when they all finally managed to speak once more.

"So... That was one hay of a crusade wasn't it?"Apple Bloom asked with a nervous smile.

"ONE HAY OF A CRUSADE!"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shouted in disbelief at what she just said.

"We almost got eaten by a chimera who knew you! and...! I'm still wiping it's blood out of my mane!"Sweetie Belle said as she managed to wipe more blood out of her mane with a tissue.

"Yeah...! And to top it off! We didn't even earn our cutie marks!"Scootaloo whined as they all looked at their blank flanks.

"Well... We made it out there in one piece,"Apple Bloom argued.

"Yeah, only cause some other monster showed up and just ripped that chimera apart, that was pure luck,"Scootaloo argued back as the memory of the chimera being swung around like a rag doll came back into their minds.

"I can not get that out of my mind, that chimera just being swung around and... All that blood and..."Sweetie Belle said as that horrid blood bath hurt her fragile little mind.

"Well... Ah kind of saw a little bit of the creature, it actually looked like it was maybe an inch taller than us, and... We looked into each others eyes and... Ah didn't see a monster,"Apple Bloom said with confusion as she remembered looking into the creatures eyes.

"Oh come on Apple Bloom, only a monster can kill another monster,"Scootaloo said in defiance.

"Whatever, ah know what ah saw, If it was a monster it would have killed us too,"Apple Bloom argued back.

"Girls! We should just be happy we got out of there alive okay?! And the best part was that our sisters never found out where we went!"Sweetie Belle yelled out.

"Oh we know where you three went alright!"Came the loud voice of Apple Jack.

The crusaders all gasp and froze as they recognized Apple Jack right away, they slowly turned their heads to see, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and two other mares that were a Pegasus and a unicorn all staring them down with very disappointed looks. The unicorn had a white coat, with a deep purple mane and tail that was curled up, a cutie mark of three diamonds on her flank and blue eyes with long eye lashes. The Pegasus had a cyan blue coat with a frizzy rainbow mane and tail, a cutie mark of a storm cloud shooting a rainbow bolt and magenta eyes.

"Rarity...?!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed to the unicorn as she hid behind Apple Bloom.

"Rainbow Dash...?!"Scootaloo exclaimed to the Pegasus as she got behind Sweetie Belle.

"But... How did y'all know about this?"Apple Bloom questioned as her and her friends shook with fear.

"Well you weren't exactly quiet about where you went and what you saw,"The unicorn known as Rarity said.

"And...um, Winona kind of told me about what happened, so I kind of had to tell Apple Jack and the others about it,"Fluttershy explained as the Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash flew right above them staring down Scootaloo.

"Just what were you girls thinking going into the Everfree Forest?! You could have all been killed! What you did was so reckless!"Rainbow Dash yelled as the fillies lowered their heads in shame.

"Apple Bloom, what you did today was the most dangerous thing Ah have ever seen you do! You put yerself, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and even Winona endanger fer some crusading trip! Starting now you are grounded from crusading!"Apple Jack yelled.

The punishment they heard rattled them knowing that each day they weren't crusading they lived without trying to get their cutie marks, and yet they kept their heads low.

"And you just wait till I get you home Sweetie Belle! You are going to be in so much trouble! You are in for a serious grounding!"Rarity said as she gripped Sweetie Belle's ear with her mouth and dragged her away."And you just wait till mother and father hear about this!"

"Ow...! Come on Rarity!"Sweetie Belle whined as she was carried out of the tree house.

It was then that Scootaloo was suddenly picked up and carried off by Rainbow Dash, she let out a sigh as Rainbow carried her out of the clubhouse as well.

"I'm taking you to my place! You can be grounded at my place!"Rainbow said as she took off with Scootaloo in her arms.

"Really?! Cool...!"Scootaloo said in the distance.

"Um... I think it's about time for me to go as well, I gotta get back to the critters, I hope you all get this problem sorted out,"Fluttershy said as she then sprouted her wings and took off out of the club house.

Apple Bloom was then on her own as she was stared down by a very disappointed Apple Jack as she was nudged towards the door.

"Let's go Apple Bloom...! You won't be coming back to this place fer quite some time!"Apple Jack coldly said as her and Apple Bloom finally left the club house."And what in the hay happened to yer bow?!"

"Ah kind of lost it when that Chimera tried to eat me... Sorry,"Apple Bloom said with another nervous laugh.

"This isn't funny Apple Bloom, you and yer friends could have been killed in that forest, you just wait till you get home young lady,"Apple Jack warned.

Even though she knew that she was in trouble, even if she knew that she would not be crusading for awhile, the only thing that remained on her mind was the creature that saved them from the chimera. It was because of the thing she saw that her and her friends that they were even able to see their families again, she couldn't help but smile as Apple Jack walked her home to end the day.

**YOU BELIEVE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, I SURE DO, AND THAT WAS AS REAL AS IT GOT, REVIEW AND STAY TUNED.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next morning after her big run in with the Chimera from the Everfree forest and Apple Bloom was struggling to wake up due to the fact that she was now grounded from crusading and many other things for her crazy crusading plan. She tossed and turned as she then began to think about the creature that had saved her and her friends that day, she may not have seen his face, but she could not forget those eyes.

Those red and orange eyes may have been monstrous like, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel like it wasn't really a monster that she saw, it felt more like... She was seeing something good. It was then that she found herself floating in a small dream scape, she looked around and only saw darkness and stars. She then began to hear growling and began swinging her head in all directions to find the source, it was then that her eyes met in contact with the very same eyes she was thinking about.

She did not break eye contact with the red and orange eyes as she suddenly saw them closing in on her, she then noticed the out line of a strange bipedal creature as it's eyes suddenly changed from red and orange to blue. She gasp as the figure met face to face with her and once again tilted it's head in curiosity for Apple Bloom.

"Um... Hi, mah names Apple Bloom, what's yours?"She asked politely.

The creature did not respond as it continued to tilt it's head in curiosity at the filly, it then suddenly began reaching for her with one of it's strange arm like appendages as it's growling ceased, but before it could touch her, that's when it happened... She woke up.

Apple Bloom suddenly awoke in her bed and immediately sat up in a sweat as she felt Celestia's warm sun rays hit her face, showing off the new day. She panted in her hot sweat as she tried to recollect what she just saw in her dream, she saw the creature, but what if it wasn't just some creature? What if it was something more?

She looked around her bedroom as she yawned and slowly got out of bed, she rubbed at her eyes as she was about to leave her room, but she was then caught off guard as she looked towards her window and saw the most shocking thing. She was now seeing her pink bow that she had lost yesterday now sitting on the edge of her window, she approached it slowly as she looked around her room thinking some pony else was here.

She then reached for her bow and quickly snatched it away and placed it right on the back of her mane, she then got curious when she noticed that her window was open and poked her head out to look around.

"Hello...?! Uh... Where ever you are...! Thank you!"Apple Bloom called out from her window.

"Apple Bloom...! It's about time you woke up, get down here and get some breakfast, you got school today,"Apple Jack said as she knocked on Apple Bloom's door.

"Okay...! I'll be out in a minute!"Apple Bloom called out as she fixed her bow on her head.

She then took one last look out the window to be sure before walking out of her room and going into the bathroom to wash up. She was taking a small bath and washing out her mane as she then discovered that there was still a bit of blood in it from yesterday, but she managed to wash it all out this time. She washed her coat off and finished cleaning herself as she then stepped out of the tub and began to dry herself off with a white towel with apples on it.

Suddenly she heard a tapping and a creaking on the bathroom window and quickly turned only to see nothing, she raised an eye brow as she walked over to the window and opened it, she then looked out and noticed claw marks on the wooden window sill. She looked side to side and then below, but she did not see anything and let out a sigh as she then went back inside, unaware of what was hanging right under the window.

She shook her head to clear her mind as she dried off her mane and tail and threw the towel in a laundry basket. She then left the bathroom and rushed down the stairs to get something to eat, she walked into the kitchen and saw all the Apples eating breakfast quietly until they noticed her coming in.

"Good morning Apple Bloom, did you think about yesterday while you were up there?"Apple Jack questioned while drinking some juice.

"Ah just can't believe she was brave enough to go into the forest, yer just a little filly fer apples sakes,"Granny Smith said while she was slowly reaching for toast.

"Ah was just fine, we had Winona with us, and besides... We were rescued by an amazing pony er something,"Apple Bloom said as she sat up and took some toast and eggs into her plate.

"Well... If it came from the Everfree forest, then it was probably just trying to get that chimera out of the way so it could eat you,"Apple Jack said while pouring orange juice into her cup.

"Yeeyup,"Big Mac said in agreement.

"Ah don't think it would have ate us, Ah think it was just curious about us,"Apple Bloom defended as she then took up her juice and chugged it down.

"Now slow down there sugar cube, yer gonna give yerself a stomach ache,"Apple Jack warned.

"Ah said I'm fine Apple Jack,"Apple Bloom argued as she then ate her toast.

"What is with you today Apple Bloom, first yer defending yer actions and now yer snapping at us, what are you gettin so heated over?"

"Now settle down you two, we don't need to keep getting into a fuss about yesterday and such,"Granny Smith said slowly.

Apple Bloom snorted in frustration at Apple Jack, obviously still angry from getting grounded from cutie mark crusading for quite some time. The rest of their breakfast went quietly as Apple Bloom kept her head low and finished her breakfast first, she put her plate and cup in the sink and was about to leave for school. It was then that she looked into the living room and noticed Winona the dog hiding under the couch looking quite terrified for her life.

"Um... Apple Jack? Is there something wrong with Winona?"Apple Bloom asked in a fake tone, already knowing what was going on.

"Ah have no idea, usually that dog is the bravest in the world, but lately something is always scaring her up,"Apple Jack explained.

Apple Bloom smirked as she slowly approached the couch and picked up a back pack with apples all over it, she then slyly crouched and looked under the sofa to see the frightened dog whimpering.

"You saw it again didn't you?"Apple Bloom questioned to the dog.

Winona just whimpered as she covered her head in shame of being so scared, Apple Bloom just nodded as she threw her back pack over her shoulders and rushed to the door to her house, but not before being stopped by Apple Jack who was waiting for her at the door.

"Now remember, there ain't gonna be any crusading today, you come straight home after school,"Apple Jack pointed out while Apple Bloom frowned.

"Ah hear ya, can ah go now?"Apple Bloom asked as her patience ran thin.

"Yes... You can go now,"Apple Jack said in a frustrated tone before suddenly noticing Apple Bloom's bow on her head."Wait a minute... Ah thought you lost yer bow in the forest."

"Well Ah found it, and Ah wasn't in any danger,"Apple Bloom said while refusing to look at Apple Jack.

Apple Jack let out a frustrated sigh as she opened the door for her, Apple Bloom ran out the door throwing all care to the wind as she took in the fresh air of her farm, the birds were chirping and the apple trees were blooming. The air ran through her red mane as she then stepped off her porch and ran for the hills across her home, but her run was quickly cut short as she tripped over something and landed right on her face.

"Ow...! What in tarnation was that?!"Apple Bloom yelled as she quickly got back up.

She looked over to what she had tripped over and was astonished to see a strange foot print dug deep into the dirt, she gasped as she knew for certain that the family had a visitor sometime in the night. She smiled and let out a sigh as she then turned around and continued on the dirt road that led to her small town of Ponyville.

She took off at break neck speed down the farms dirt road, she laughed with excitement with each step she took, she kicked up dirt as her run transformed into a sprint. It was then that she could see the town of Ponyville, she smiled as she could see at the entrance to the town and noticed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo waiting for her at the towns entrance.

After a few long minutes of running, she had made it to the town and was happily greeted with a group hug from her friends.

"Hey there Apple Bloom, so did you get in as much trouble as we did,"Scootaloo asked as she scratched at her purple mane.

"Ah sure did, we can't do any crusading fer awhile now,"Apple Bloom said as she kicked at the dirt.

"Yeah, Rarity was like all...your grounded Sweetie Belle, and there will absolutely be no time with Twilight for a long time,"Sweetie Belle said in her impression of Rarity.

"Yeah, being grounded bites for me too, but it's also kind of cool being grounded at Rainbow Dashes place,"Scootaloo said as she remembered her idol grounding her.

"Yeah... I'm sorry fer getting you two involved in all that, Ah just really wanted to get us our cutie marks and Ah got carried away,"Apple Bloom apologized much to her friends delight.

"Ah...don't worry about it, to be honest it was kind of fun,"Scootaloo said as she jumped with excitement.

"Yeah... I guess it was a little fun, I'm just glad it's over,"Sweetie Belle added as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well... We'll find a way to get our cutie marks one way or another, but fer now let's just get to school,"Apple Bloom suggested.

"Here here!"Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo announced as they then began following Apple Bloom to their school.

They walked through the town, crossing through many towns ponys as they made their way to their school, as they were walking, the thought of her dream and the memory of their rescue continued to bug her. She knew that her friends also caught a glimpse of the mysterious being, but they didn't see it the way she saw it, but it still bugged her and she couldn't help but confide to her friends about it.

"So... Have y'all been thinking about the thing that saved us?"Apple Bloom asked as they passed through the center of town.

"Not really, Rainbow Dash says that it probably wanted the chimera out of the way so it could eat us,"Scootaloo answered.

"That's what Apple Jack said, but Ah honestly think it wouldn't have ate us, Ah saw into it's eyes and Ah actually think that it wanted to be our friend,"Apple Bloom explained.

"Really...?! You think a creature from the Everfree forest is...Good?!"Sweetie Belle questioned with shock.

"Well... Yeah, yes Ah do, in fact, Ah think I'm going to go back and see if Ah can find our friend,"Apple Bloom confessed.

"That's crazy...! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Yeah, besides...you may end up in even more trouble if you survive,"Sweetie Belle warned as they neared their school.

"Well... Aren't y'all at least a little curious about the one who saved us?"Apple Bloom questioned.

"I'm surprised that you're still curious about that thing in the forest,"Sweetie Belle answered.

"Yeah... What did you see in that thing back there Apple Bloom?"Scootaloo questioned back to Apple Bloom.

"Never mind... You two wouldn't understand what Ah saw, Ah don't even know what ah saw,"Apple Bloom said in a low voice.

"We're here!"Sweetie Belle announced.

It was then that the three fillies stopped in front of a school house that was currently active as colts and fillies of all kinds were entering the school to begin class, the three friends let out a sigh as they then watched their teacher Ms Cheerlie walk into the school house. Cheerlie was an earth pony mare with a deep red coat, two different shades of pink in her mane and tail along with green eyes and finished off with a cutie mark of three flower heads on her flank.

Knowing that this was going to be a hay of a day, the fillies let out a sigh as the bell rung and they casually walked into the school house themselves to start the day.

**TIME FOR A NICE DAY AT THE SCHOOL HOUSE, AND IT'S SOON TIME FOR THE TWO TO MEET... KEEP REVIEWING AND STAYING AWESOME.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were now walking into their school house where their teacher Ms Cheerlie was now filing papers before class started. The girls looked around at all the fillies and colts as they took up their seats as the next school bell rung, beginning their class.

"Good morning class!"Ms Cheerlie called to her students.

"Good morning Ms Cheerlie!"The entire class announced.

"It's very nice to see all your bright and shining faces today, I hope you all enjoyed your little weekend, but now it's time for school again!"Cheerlie announced as she began writing something on the chalk board.

The girls laid back in their chair knowing that this was going to be a long day, Apple Bloom then decided to get out some crayons and paper to draw for a little, she then heard the wicked laughing voice of a filly that her and her friends gre to dislike. This filly had a light pink coat, blue eyes with a purple and white colored mane and tail with a small diamond crown on her head, and had a cutie mark of a diamond crown on her flank.

"Wow...! Look who still doesn't have a cutie mark!"The filly announced as all the colts and fillies bursted into laughter.

Apple Bloom and her friends lowered their heads in shame and hurt at the filly's comment as well as the crowds approval of her bullying, but Apple Bloom was not going to take her insults today, she had her mind way too focused to deal with this filly today.

"Will you fer once just shut up Diamond Tiara?! you don't need to announce it every time we arrive you know!"Apple Bloom hollered much to the filly's disgust.

"Ugh...! How dare you speak to me you blank flank!"The filly now known as Diamond Tiara said in disgust.

"Yeah...! No blank flank gets to talk to Diamond Tiara like that!"yelled out another filly that sat next to Diamond Tiara.

This filly was also known well as Diamond Tiara's underling Silver Spoon, she had a silver mane and tail with a grey coat, she wore fancy looking glasses and had a cutie mark of a silver spoon on her flank. Apple Bloom and her friends just let out a frustrated sigh as they knew all too well that this was usually the part where the two fillies start to yammer about the special things that they did, but thankfully they were spared by the voice of Cheerlie.

"That's enough Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I would hate to have to talk with your parents again because you both continue to disrupt class,"Cheerlie said as she put down her piece of chalk.

"Yes Ms Cheerlie..."Both fillies said as the teacher turned back towards the chalk board.

"Alright class! We'll be starting off the day with a few math problems for you two solve!"Cheerlie announced as the class let out a groan.

Apple Bloom and her friends just continued to keep to themselves and listen to Cheerlie's lessons, but Apple Bloom also continued to draw as the lesson went on. It was only a few simple math problems and it seemed like no big deal, but as time passed the class got more and more bored by the minute. It was then that their lesson was changing to something interesting.

"Alright class! We are going to try a little something new, we are going to learn about various types of creatures in the Everfree forest!"She announced as the class room suddenly lit up with interest.

Apple Bloom's ears perked up at the mentioning of the Everfree forest and looked up for a moment before looking back down at what she drew in crayon, It looked to be a shadowy bipedal creature with those red and orange eyes that she could never forget. She gazed at the drawing she made as if she wanted to see the real thing again, it was then that her deep thoughts were interrupted by Cheerlie walking around the class.

"So class, are there any creatures of the forest you know of?!"Ms Cheerlie questioned as she circled around the room."Come on class, give us a creature, any kind will do."

The class suddenly went silent but Cheerlie could tell that they were thinking, she had made one lap around the whole classroom before a colt suddenly rose his hoof in the air.

"Yes go ahead,"Cheerlie encouraged.

"Uh... A Cragadile?"The colt said in the form of a question.

"That is correct Spot, a Cragadile is a swamp dwelling Everfree reptile that spends most of it's time in murky swamp water,"Cheerlie started out as the class cringed their nose in disgust."Cragadiles are also known for being as big as houses and one of the most vicious swamp predators in the world."

"Oh! Oh! I got one Ms Cheerlie!"Diamond Tiara Yelled as she waved her hoof in the air."Timbure Wolf!"

"That is a good one Diamond Tiara, Timbure Wolf or Timbure Wolves are mainly pack hunters and the most common predator in the forest,"Cheerlie started once more as she walked over to the board and drew a picture of three wolves in chalk."Timbure wolves are made of wood and run on pure evil Everfree magic, they can regenerate from the smallest pieces of wood that they lose and are not known to have any weaknesses."

"I have one Ms Cheerlie,"Sweetie Belle said as she raised her hoof in the air.

"Go ahead then Sweetie Belle,"Cheerlie said with interest.

"A Chimera..."Sweetie Belle said in a nervous tone.

"Wow...! That's a great one there Sweetie Belle, A Chimera is a rare type of creature that has lived longer than any other creature, they are even known to have similar genetic structure to Draconequus,"Cheerlie started once again as she drew a chalk outlined of a Chimera."Chimeras are a basic combination of a goat, a serpent and a tiger, the body is practically controlled by all three minds, but that has also proven to make agreements between the three complicated.

"Yeah I'll say..."Scootaloo joked as Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Alright that's enough, is there any others that have a creature they wish to share with us?"Cheerlie questioned to the class.

With that said the entire class went silent as they tried to think of other creatures that lived in the forest, but it was hard for them due to not even going near the forest let alone studying what lived in it. Apple Bloom was more busy at the moment putting on more touches on her drawing, it was then that Cheerlie had stopped right next to her and noticed that she was more focused on her drawing then class.

"Apple Bloom? Is there something you would like to share with the class? You seemed to have an awful lot of time to draw, maybe you would like to share a creature of your own with us?"Cheerlie questioned.

Apple Bloom began racking her brain for an answer and stared right back at the drawing she made, she knew that this would be a bit hard to believe, but all she could think about was the creature she saw in the forest.

"Well... Me and mah friends did see this new creature, but we didn't get a clear look at it,"Apple Bloom said as she then noticed Cheerlie looking at her drawing.

"Would this perhaps be that creature?"Cheerlie questioned as she took up her drawing and looked it over carefully.

"Yes...Ms Cheerlie..."Apple Bloom answered as the entire class gathered around.

"Well... Forgive me for not exactly believing this Apple Bloom, but I have never seen a creature like this one before,"Cheerlie said as she stared in confusion at the drawing.

"It's true Ms Cheerlie, we all saw the creature, there was this Chimera and it was trying to kill us, but this new creature came out of no where and saved us,"Scootaloo said as she was feeling an excited rush through her body.

"We watched it as it tore the Chimera to pieces, that monster didn't stand a chance against it, I'm still washing blood out of my mane when it shook the Chimera like a doll,"Sweetie Belle added as she shivered at the memory of the event.

"It was incredible, Ah actually wish Ah could see it again,"Apple Bloom said in a dreamy tone remembering her dream from earlier.

"Ooh... Apple Bloom has a crush on a monster, that's not a surprise,"Diamond Tiara announced as the class erupted into laughter.

"That is quite enough Diamond Tiara, I will be seeing you after class along with your father,"Cheerlie said as the filly's ears drooped and backed away slowly.

She then turned back to the drawing and looked it over carefully, she then saw the cutie mark crusaders looking at her with honest faces as she then let out a sigh and smiled.

"I will show this to princess Twilight and see if she can discover what it is, If it is unknown to her, then we will know for sure and you will all get extra credit for discovering a new creature,"Cheerlie said as the crusaders lit up with excitement while she gave the drawing back to Apple Bloom.

The class then clapped their hooves to applaud for them while Diamond Tiara and her underling Silver Spoon stuck up their noses and turned away from them, the girls felt proud at their find and smiled as Cheerlie returned to the front of the class.

"Alright class that's enough! Well... Due to this interesting find and progressive day, you may all be dismissed to recess and may return to your homes early to study for a test on Friday,"Cheerlie explained as the class suddenly rose up in a hearty cheer."Just remember to study for Friday's test every pony! Your all dismissed!"

With that all the students got out of their seats and rushed outside the school house, they bolted towards the school house play ground and begin to play. Apple Bloom and her friends slowly walked out the school house completely thankful for the early dismissal from school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were last to leave as they followed the crusaders out.

The crusaders joined every pony at the play ground and let out a sigh of relief as they laid back against the swing set and relaxed, while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle felt like napping, Apple Bloom went back to staring at the drawing of her new friend. Curiosity was becoming too strong to ignore as she felt a connection forging between her and the creature, she felt like she needed to find it, she wanted to know what it was, and she wanted to be it's friend.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as a small shadow fell upon her and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were only half asleep before noticing the shadow and were now completely awake as they looked up. They all saw as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were standing over them completely angry about getting in trouble in school, and they knew she was itching to take it out on them.

"Well I hope you blank flanks are happy now, I'm in trouble now because you had to start talking about your imaginary creature,"Diamond Tiara said gesturing to Apple Bloom.

"He's not imaginary Diamond Tiara, he's real and he saved us,"Apple Bloom said as she held her drawing to her chest.

"Yeah, whatever he is, he saved us and he is very much real,"Sweetie Belle defended while setting aside the fact that Apple Bloom just called it a he.

"Don't you two have something better to do any way? other than bug us, aren't you in trouble or something?"Scootaloo questioned as they gained a huff from an angry Diamond Tiara.

She then stormed off with Silver Spoon right behind her leaving the three to enjoy their peaceful day once more, but Apple Bloom just went back to staring at her drawing with more concern than ever. She felt her desire to see her new friend growing like a small flame growing into a massive flame, she looked into the orange and red drawn eyes and swore that they were staring right back at her.

She then suddenly felt half asleep and started to believe she was dreaming, she looked deeper into the eyes of her drawing and felt her flame suddenly feel cold with shock as the eyes suddenly turned blue and blinked at her as it suddenly began to stare right at her. Her spine chilled as the shadowy hand of the drawing reached out from the drawing and place it's shadowy appendage gently on her face. Apple Bloom suddenly began to blush as she lifted up one of her hooves and placed it right on top of the shadow hand, she felt her head drawing closer to it, but once again before anything else could happen, she woke up.

She suddenly came to right next to her friends, her head snapped up and she let out heavy breaths as she looked to her friends and then to the play ground where the rest of her class mates were still playing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo slowly awoke to see Apple Bloom panting and gasping for heavy breathes and became worried for their friend.

"Hey Apple Bloom? Are you feeling okay?"Scootaloo asked as they both noticed sweat dripping from her head.

"Ah...fine... Ah just had a bit... Of a dream is all,"Apple Bloom reassured as she wiped the sweat from her head.

"Gee Apple Bloom, you've really been obsessing over that thing in the forest, you sure you're feeling okay?"Sweetie Belle questioned while Apple Bloom kept staring at the drawing.

"Ah... Ah really want to meet him, he's out there... And Ah want to meet him,"Apple Bloom said in a soft voice.

"So... What are you going to do?"Scootaloo questioned as Apple Bloom suddenly rose to her hooves.

"Girls...? You think y'all could cover fer me...? Ah am going to meet our friend,"Apple Bloom said in a low and serious tone.

"What...?! But... It's probably deep into the forest, what if something else comes after you?"Sweetie Belle questioned with fear.

"He...! He will protect me just like he did before, but Ah am going to see him,"Apple Bloom said as she put the drawing into her back pack.

"Well... How do you expect us to keep your family busy while your gone, we're suppose to be grounded,"Scootaloo questioned.

"Just make something up, but Ah am going to do this,"Apple Bloom said feeling bent on meeting the mysterious one.

"Well... If you say so Apple Bloom, but just please be careful,"Sweetie Belle begged.

"Ah will... Ah promise y'all this,"Apple Bloom said as she crossed her heart with her hoof.

She then turned in a different direction and could see the forest in the distance, she let out a big sigh as she turned back to her friends who looked afraid for her, she put their spirits to ease by giving them a small smile before suddenly taking off to the forest. Pushing all other thoughts aside she ran to the forest with only one thing on her mind... Meet her new friend in the forest.

**IT'S TIME FOR THE BIG GREETING BETWEEN APPLE BLOOM AND TIMMY, STAY TUNE AS THE EXCITEMENT ONLY JUST BEGINS**.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was back on the Apple family farm, Apple Jack and Big Macintosh were now bucking apples from the apple trees, they were in the middle of their harvest for the apple buck season before something began to bother Apple Jack. Apple Bloom seemed a little too defensive about her actions after her little misadventure into the Everfree forest, sure any pony would not want to talk after such an experience, but she couldn't help but feel that her little sister was hiding something from them.

She let out a sigh and picked up a few apple baskets full of apples, she carried them on her back as she began looking around for Big Mac, she didn't need to look far before seeing him bucking a few more apples from the trees. The apples drop without hesitation into the baskets as he then picked up the baskets and set them on his back, he then turned to see Apple Jack coming at him looking a bit worried.

"Why the long face Apple Jack?"He asked as he walked with her three the trees.

"Well... Ah couldn't help but wonder... Do you think we were a bit harsh with Apple Bloom?"Apple Jack questioned as her ears drooped slightly.

"No Ah do not, she went into the Everfree forest along with her friends and even Winona, and she almost got her and every pony else killed, If you ask me, Ah think we weren't hard enough,"Big Mac defended.

"Maybe yer right, she also seemed real serious about that creature she said that saved her and her friends from the chimera, Ah have seen plenty of looks before and that look on her face was as serious as a heart attack,"Apple Jack said as she remembered what Apple Bloom said about the creature.

"She's probably just upset about what happened and needs to understand the consequences of her actions,"Mac said as they finally made it back to their barn.

They carried the baskets inside and saw that their barn yard animals were no longer shaken or scared, they decided to ignore that peculiar detail and trot over to a large barrel, they then dumped their apples for the day as they then broke into a sweat.

"Welp... Ah think that's about all the ripe ones we could find, what do you think Big Mac?"Apple Jack asked as she wiped the sweat from her head.

"Yeeyup..."He answered as they casually walked out of the barn.

They then walked back to their house with smiles on their face as they could see granny Smith sleeping peacefully in her rocking chair, they chuckled as they tip hooved quietly pass her and entered the house without a peep. Just as they entered, something then began to bug Apple Jack once again as she then wondered how Apple Bloom got her bow back.

"You don't think she would do something like... Going out and looking for this creature of hers do ya?"Apple Jack questioned in a nervous tone.

"Nope..."Mac defended.

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the Everfree forest, Apple Bloom stood there looking deep into the dark forest with uncertainty, but she was also no less determined to find her friend, she let out a deep sigh as she then put on a brave face and entered the forest. She pushed her way through a few thick brushes and dead trees as she navigated her way into the forest, the bushes scratched at her but she held strong through the whole ordeal.

After about a few minutes she forced her way out of the thick bushes with a few cuts on her body and a few tears on her back pack, she now find herself on a path in the forest itself, It's familiar darkness dulled her sight, but not entirely. She took a deep breathe as she remembered what she was here for and began to walk on the small and grassy path through the forest.

Throwing fear to the wind she bravely traveled along the path as she sniffed the forest fowl air and looked around as best she could in her search for her mystery friend, her nose cringed at the forest fowl odor and decided to stop sniffing. She had felt her nose become numb as she felt chills going down her spine, she listened as the forest was already beginning to become active. The dark trees creaked and swayed, cold air blew through them making small cracks that threatened to break the trees, Apple Bloom could also hear many animal noises both big and small reaching her ears as she began to quiver a bit.

She felt scared and alone, but all she needed to do was believe in her new friend and perhaps he would come to her, she looked around more as she slowly walked the path. It was then that she heard heavier creaks from the trees along with the sways of small branches bending and breaking as she suddenly saw something jumping through the shadows of the trees.

"Hello...! I-Is that you up there?!"Apple Bloom called out to the trees, but there was no answer."Please... Ah...wanted to see you, me and mah friends never got a chance to thank you fer saving us!"

The movement of the trees were the only response she gained and let out a frustrated sigh as she then continued on the path with her head hung low, she began to lose a little hope at finding her friend before suddenly finding a familiar print on the path. Her eyes widened as she lowered her head and sniffed at the strange foot print in the dirt and began looking around, she knew for a fact that this print was not that old.

She then heard the trees rustle again as she caught sight of a shadow figure flying through the trees at high speed, her jaw dropped before she managed to shake it off and follow the strange shadow off the path and deeper into the forest. She began to break into a sprint as she struggled to keep up with the fast creature in the trees, It wasn't long before Apple Bloom was starting to lose sight of the creature.

"WAIT...!"She called out as she stopped to catch her breathe.

Her calls fell on deaf ears once more as the creature suddenly disappeared out of sight into the trees leaving Apple Bloom to lower her head in defeat, she now began to think that maybe the creature didn't want to meet her. She let out another sigh as she sat against a tree and put her hooves over her head before feeling like she was going to cry.

"Ah just... Want to see you... Ah want to know who you are... Ah want to be your friend,"Apple Bloom said in a shaky voice as she felt tears starting to leave her eyes.

Suddenly before she could start crying, a rancid and vile smell suddenly hit her nose making her forget all about her sadness and hold her nose with both hooves to block out the smell, whatever this stench was, It was not the forest itself. Suddenly she then felt the tree behind her begin to shake as she jumped back from it just in time to see the tree lift out of the ground, it appeared to be shaped like a paw as it stomped down on the ground along with a bone chilling growl.

Apple Bloom felt her blood go cold as glowing green eyes suddenly appeared from one of the low hanging tree branches and stare right down on the little filly, a sudden blast of fowl air then hit her face as the tree growled at her again. Apple Bloom backed away slowly as the tree suddenly came down on four wooden legs with sharp wooden claws as a large wolf completely made of wood was now staring her down while licking it's wooden chops.

"A... A... A TIMBURE WOLF!"Apple Bloom shouted as she quickly took off through the forest.

The Timbure Wolf let out a massive roar as it ran after Apple Bloom, she could hear the beast already closing in on her as she blindly ran through the dark and heavy brush of the forest, she heard the creature roar again and screamed to the top of her lungs as she found the path again. She looked around frantically not knowing which way to go, but was forced to choose as the Timbure Wolf shot from the bushes and narrowly missed biting her head off as it grinded to a stop right behind her and growled.

"HELP...! SOME PONY HELP ME...!"Apple Bloom screamed as she took off down the path.

The Timbure Wolf then began chasing her once more down the path, she felt trapped, she knew she wouldn't be able to lose the monster on an open path like this, Apple Bloom felt like a sitting duck before deciding to move off the path once more. She found herself frantically shoving through bushes in her struggle to escape, but she could still hear the panting of the hungry Timbure Wolf closing in on her. Apple Bloom tried to pick up the pace, but felt her body starting to cramp and tire from all the frantic running she did.

It was then that she tripped on a small bush root and shot out of the bushes and slammed face first into a small opening in the forest. She felt her surrounding area go silent as she slowly lifted her head up and looked around at her surroundings with nothing but a small glitter of sunlight piercing through the dark trees. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she slowly rose to her hooves and looked around for a way out, the entire forest was silent and she knew this was a bad sign, she needed a way out and fast.

Suddenly she began to hear a horrid growl that almost made her red mane stand up straight as she slowly turned her head to see the green eyes of the Timbure Wolf glaring at her from the forest shadows. She felt that she couldn't breath and shook uncontrollably as she felt trapped, there was no way out for her as she cornered herself against a tree and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see it coming.

It was then that when all hope had fled as she heard the Timbure Wolf about to pounce... It happened. The Timbure Wolf sprang for Apple Bloom, but was suddenly knocked right out of the air by a high flying kick from a sudden creature that was cloaked in the forest shadows. The Wolf skid across the rugged dirt before crashing against a tree and exploded into pieces as the creature stood there and let out a proud and victorious roar that shook the entire forest like a loose leaf in a tree.

Apple Bloom suddenly recognized the roar and opened her eyes to see the creature standing there watching as pieces of the Timbure Wolf slowly levitated and began to put themselves back together, this only angered the mysterious creature as it growled at the floating wood. It was then that all the floating wood came together and reformed the Timbure Wolf as it shook off the daze it was in and stared down the creature in the shadows, it then let out a roar which was then returned with a roar from the new creature.

Apple Bloom was speechless as she watched the two beasts prepare to square off in a battle for her life, the Timbure then suddenly sprang into the air at the little creature. The mysterious creature followed up by jumping into the air at lighting fast speeds and suddenly drop kicked the Timbure Wolf directly in the chest. The Wolf was once again sent flying as it crashed to the ground, but managed to stay in one piece, the creature landed back on it's hind legs and growled as it noticed that the Timbure Wolf's chest was cracked and a green glow was showing from the cracks.

"Be careful...!"Apple Bloom called out as the creature charged at the wolf at blinding speeds.

The Timbure Wolf quickly got up in time to see the creature leaping into the air and about to pounce right on top of it, the wolf swung it's claw in hopes of swatting him away, but the creature did a quick spin and dodged the claw as it landed right on the wolfs chest. It let out a roar as it began clawing and punching at the Timbure Wolfs chest, it peeled away bits of wooden chest as it began to reveal a glowing green heart that was beating fast.

The creature tilted it's head as the Timbure wolf suddenly fell over onto it's back before biting down on the creatures arm, but the creature barely grunted as it reached for the green heart and gripped it with it's razor sharp claws. He then quickly ripped the glowing heart out of the Timbure Wolf's chest and roared as it's arm was released and jumped right off the Wolf, the now heartless Timbure Wolf let out a dieing howl as it shook uncontrollably at it's missing heart.

The wolf then went silent as the creature and Apple Bloom watched the thing suddenly go limp and fall apart into piles of wood giving them the signal that the Timbure Wolf was now dead. Apple Bloom shook uncontrollably as she watched the creature breath heavily from the small fight, It then snapped it's head up as it turned to look at Apple Bloom with all too familiar eyes, the eyes Apple Bloom was willing to risk her life to see again.

The creatures red and orange eyes mixed liked a fire as it slowly approached Apple Bloom slowly on it's two back legs, her eyes widened as they felt themselves connecting again, her heart beated like a drum as they were now facing each other. She couldn't believe it, she was seeing her friend for real, words could not express how happy she felt inside.

"What are you doing here...?! It's dangerous here...! You could have been killed"He growled while Apple Bloom fumbled with the right words to say.

"Ah... Ah... Wanted to meet you..."She let out in a shaky voice.

"What...? You're telling me... That you came out here... Just to find me?"He growled in a questioning tone.

"Well... Yes... Ah...never got to thank you fer saving me and mah friends,"Apple Bloom said as her voice became less shaky and gave her friend a small smile.

"Well... You're welcome... You should leave this place now... It's not safe,"He said in less of a growl as he turned around to leave.

"Wait...! Wait a minute! Don't go...!"Apple Bloom said as she gripped his hand with her hoof.

He suddenly froze as he looked down to her hoof that was holding his hand, his claws gently brushed against her hoof, but it appeared not to faze her as he looked back to see her giving him a begging look. He let out a sigh as he turned around and looked deep into her eyes, her dirty golden eyes felt honest to him and he started to feel a bit easy and comfortable around her.

"Fine... So... What is it that you wanna know?"He asked while ignoring the fact that she still had his hand in her hoof.

"Well... Fer starters... Your name?"She suggested.

"My name...? It's... Timmy,"He answered as Apple Bloom finally released him.

"Timmy... That's a very nice name, mah name is Apple Bloom, Ah am glad ah finally got to meet ya,"Apple Bloom replied as her smile grew."So... Where did you come from...?"

"I came from here, Zecora said she found me in a less than pleasant sight, she feeds me, and reads to me, I guess you could say she was... Like a mom to me..."Timmy answered as he started to look a little embarrassed."She actually told me about you, you seemed like a good friend of hers, so... Where do you come from?"

"I come from a place called Sweet Apple Acres, It's mah home,"Apple bloom answered

"Oh yeah that's right...! I was kind of there last night, I got your bow off that chimera and I wanted to give it back to you,"Timmy said while scratching his head in more embarrassment.

"So it was you that came, thanks fer bringing mah bow back to me, It... Sort of belonged to my ma when she was little, It was very special to me,"Apple Bloom said in a solemn tone as she stared deeper into his eyes.

"It was... No problem at all..."Timmy replied as he did the same to her.

"So... How old are you?"Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm ten years old now,"Timmy replied.

Suddenly Apple Bloom looked towards the small glimmers of light and smiled at him as she tried to make out what he looked like, she then had an idea and quickly dropped her back pack and began shuffling through it. Timmy tilted his head in curiosity as he watched her pull out a small piece of paper and did her best to uncrinkle it before showing him her drawing of him.

"Ah made it in school... Ah never got a good look at yer face and... Ah was hoping Ah could have a face to go with it..."Apple Bloom said as he looked at the picture.

He then saw her gesturing to the light and smiling as he then felt her giving him a light tug on his arm, he felt a bit confused by her curiosity about him, he never imagined that a pony would ever want to see him let alone remember him, but obviously this filly was different. He walked with her as she guided him towards the bright light of the sun, just as he was about to come into the light, he felt a little uneasy and froze right at the light's edge. His hand full of claws was now visible however, but his hand oddly felt very soft even with razor sharp claws that could possibly rip an Ursa Major in half.

"It's okay, I'm not afraid to see you, Ah just wanna see who mah hero is,"Apple Bloom encouraged.

Suddenly she saw him take a deep breath before suddenly feeling something change on his body, she watched as his claws quickly retracted into regular nails and his eyes changed from red and orange to blue. She let out a gasp as she recognized his baby blue eyes from what she saw in her dream, she gave him a small tug as she watched him finally step into the light and reveal his face to her.

She was blown away by what she was seeing, he was a strange looking creature to her, he had almost no hair except for the blond hair on his head, his smooth light skin was soft to the touch and his blue eyes glittered in the sun light. She then noticed that he wore clothing, but the tattered white shirt and raggedy shorts were definitely something she knew that her friend Sweetie Belle's sister would faint with disgust over. She felt hypnotized by his looks, she now knew in her heart that this was no monster or even a creature, he was something that was so much more.

"Y-You... Look..."Apple Bloom stuttered.

"I know... Monstrous... Creepy... Horrible..."Timmy guessed in shame.

"No... You look... Cute..."Apple Bloom breathed out much to Timmy's shock.

"Cute...? This is not cute...! This is the face of a monster..."He suddenly snapped with disbelief.

"What...?! That can't be! You ain't no monster,"Apple Bloom said with shock at his response.

"Yes I am... You're falling for this face, sure this face looks adorable, cute, innocent and all, but this face only hides the real me, the monster side of me,"Timmy said as he backed away from her."You've already let this face fool you, THIS is what this "cute" face hides."

Timmy then suddenly erupted as sharp claws and his red and orange eyes suddenly appeared again along with large razor sharp teeth that looked like they could rip a tree in two. Apple Bloom was a bit taken back but stood her ground fearlessly as he growled at her.

"This... Is... The real me, when my "cute" face lures you in, that's when I change, especially when I get hungry, once I have you in my trap, there is no escape,"He said with a primal growl as he jumped to a tree branch."Besides... It's not like you could fight me off!"

With that said Timmy brought out his claws and slashed at the tree he was on, he quickly jumped off the branch as it then suddenly bursted in half and fell over with a big crash, he then began circling her like a predator circling it's prey as he traveled at great speeds that would rival Rainbow Dash.

"And It's not like you could out run me, I would have you dead before you could even start running,"He growled as he then stood right behind her.

"Ah... Ah am not afraid... Ah want to be your friend, even with that look Ah still don't see a monster,"Apple Bloom said as she turned around and gave him a friendly and nervous smile.

"Well... If that's not what you see, then... What do you see?"Timmy asked as he reverted back to his normal self as he looked her right in the eye.

"Ah see... Something special, like... A very special friend, you're something with a big heart and... You're some pony Ah want to get to know,"Apple Bloom said as she felt herself blush a little bit as their faces came close to touching.

"And... You're not afraid?"Timmy asked with confusion.

"No... Ah am not afraid,"Apple Bloom said with a smile holding firm.

Timmy slowly backed out of her face and looked at her face with disbelief and confusion, this filly was definitely different from any pony he has seen wondering the forest, she wasn't scared, and she wanted to be his friend.

"I... I... I would like... To be your... Friend,"Timmy said as he allowed a soft and gentle smile to appear on his face.

"Well... Thanks... Ah would be honored to have you as a friend Timmy,"Apple Bloom replied as they looked deep into their eyes once more.

Suddenly they began to hear howls that were shaking the forest trees, Timmy felt alerted as he quickly got in front of Apple Bloom and smelled the fowl Everfree air, he then growled as he quickly put Apple Bloom on his back and carried her away.

"That Timbure Wolf's pack will soon be here, I need to get you away from here, hold on tight!"Timmy said as he changed and suddenly took off on all fours through the forest.

Apple Bloom quickly held onto his neck and smiled as she hugged him tightly, she felt safe now, It felt as if the forest could no longer hurt her now, she let out a happy sigh as she held onto her new friend as he carried her all the way home.

**THEY HAVE FINALLY MET, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MEET A SPECIAL FRIEND, YOU ALWAYS WANT TO SEE HIM OR HER AND REALLY GET TO KNOW THEM... STAY TUNED FOR MORE.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apple Bloom was now being carried through the forest on the back of her new friend Timmy, she held onto her friend tight as he raced through the forest incredibly fast. Apple Bloom never thought that she could feel more comfortable traveling through the Everfree forest than she was feeling right now, she even began to snuggle Timmy as she felt the bushes of the forest brush through her mane.

Timmy turned his head to observe her and smiled to see Apple Bloom getting nice and comfortable on his back, he then turned back and stared at the trees as a smirk stretched over his face before letting out a small roar. This got Apple Bloom's attention as she opened her eyes in time to see Timmy suddenly leap from the ground and land on a tree branch, he then began hopping from one branch to another, and strangely enough it didn't see to bother Apple Bloom as she laid her head down and continued to hold onto the boy.

Timmy quickly looked back once more to see Apple Bloom still enjoying herself and smiled as he turned back to focus on the trees, the rushing wind of each leap he made from tree to tree rushed through his hair as well as Apple Bloom's mane. Apple Bloom then surprised him by raising her head up to look over the view they both had of the forest, she saw many trees, bushes and even some Everfree wild life as they soared right above them in the trees. They both then quickly ducked down just in time to miss hitting a branch, and that's when Apple Bloom went back to holding onto Timmy for dear life.

"You might want to watch for low hanging branches,"Timmy joked as he broke into a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you don't so,"Apple Bloom said as she giggled with him."So... what's it like living here in the Everfree forest? Don't ya get worried that them critters are going to come after you?"

"Not really, the creatures really don't bother me much, most of them actually run when they see me coming, that Timbure wolf was one of few who decided to be brave for a change,"Timmy explained as they looked at all the critters they could see on the ground.

"Do you ever get lonely out here by yerself half the time? Ah mean sure Zecora comes to see you probably every day, but doesn't it get old just hopping around the trees and hiding from every pony?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Well... Maybe a little, but there's not a lot of ponies out there that would want to get to know something that could easily rip them in two in the blink of an eye,"Timmy explained as he made a powerful leap to a large tree branch and stopped for a moment."I mean seriously, what could ponies ever see in this? I don't understand what you see in me, but I'm sure other ponies don't see it."

"Well... You just haven't met the right friends yet, I'm yer friend,"Apple Bloom said as an idea suddenly struck her."Oh Ah fergot, I also have other friends that could be yer friends too, they are completely trust worthy and are even the reason Ah was able to sneak in here to see you."

"Oh...? And you think that they won't run from me the second they see these?"Timmy questioned as he showed her his claws and teeth to her.

"Of course, they always trust me when it comes to special decisions,"Apple Bloom said with happiness.

"Well... I suppose I could give them a try, If your sure they will like me,"Timmy said with a nervous smile.

"Just...trust me, they will like you, you saved them from the Chimera too after all,"Apple Bloom said with a giggle.

Timmy just laughed as well as they both decided to continue on through the trees, the thought of having friends was making Timmy feel warm and good inside, his smile widened at the thought of having friends. Apple Bloom continued to hold onto the boy as she looked to see his smile and give off her own smile in return, she began to get nice and snug with her new friend before the gleaming light of the sun suddenly hit their faces.

Apple Bloom squinted her eyes as she could see the light guiding them towards an exit from the forest, she gave a bright smile at the exit before turning back to Timmy who remained completely focused on the path the whole time. With one powerful leap, Timmy and Apple Bloom bursted through the exit and got an eye full of open land and even a perfect view of Sweet Apple Acres, they looked at the land with wonder as Timmy was coming in for a landing. With a strong landing, Timmy came to a grinding stop on his feet and allowed Apple Bloom to finally get off his back, they smiled at each other as they looked to her home with curiosity and happiness.

"So... That was one hay of a ride their Timmy,"Apple Bloom said with a chuckle.

"Yeah... It sure was, so... Your home now, I wish you luck with your family,"Timmy said as he then turned to leave.

"Wait...! Hold on a moment,"Apple Bloom called to Timmy as he then stopped and turned around to face her."Ah was... Hoping we could see each other again, maybe real soon."

"Really...? Uh... When?"Timmy asked with confusion.

"Ah was thinking maybe tomorrow morning before Ah head to school, we could meet here at this very spot,"Apple Bloom suggested as she continued to smile at Timmy.

"So... You really want to meet, I mean... Are we really going to be friends?"Timmy asked completely unsure if he really had a friend.

"Of course we are silly, so... Tomorrow morning we'll meet up here?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Well... Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning,"Timmy said containing his excitement about having a new friend..

"Well alright then, Ah will see you tomorrow then,"Apple Bloom said with a bit of excitement."Well... Bye fer now, Ah promise Ah will see you again."

"okay, bye Apple Bloom,"Timmy said as Apple Bloom turned around and began to leave.

As she left, Apple Bloom couldn't help but look back to Timmy once more and saw him waving to her, she returned the favor by waving back to him, It was then that she watched him turn around and leap back into the trees and disappear into the forest. She turned around and let out a happy sigh as she trotted back to her home in Sweet Apple Acres.

As she walked across the large plains to her home, Apple Bloom began thinking about the magnificent day she has had, yeah going into the Everfree forest might not have been the best idea, but she had made a new and very special friend this day. She never thought she would end up having a friend like Timmy, he was different in so many ways, but there was something about him that just made her feel warm and happy inside to have some like him for a friend, but what really messed with her mind is what she didn't know. Why and what did she see in something that looked like a monster to others? What was it that she saw? and will others see it?

She continued to wonder about these thoughts as she lazily walked through the fields of apple trees aimlessly and without a care in the world, Apple Bloom couldn't help but smile every time she thought about Timmy, whatever she was seeing in him, it had to be something good obviously. She then emerged from the fields and saw her house looking completely undisturbed, she could even see granny Smith still sleeping peacefully on her rocking chair that was facing towards the sun that was slowly starting to set.

Rather than disturb her granny, Apple Bloom quietly tip hooved pass granny Smith and walked slowly over the creaky boards of her wooden porch, she quickly glimpse over at granny Smith with each step she made, but granny Smith gradually didn't stir. Apple bloom then quietly reached for the door to the house and felt that she was in the clear, but all of that was forgotten as the door swung open by itself and revealed Apple Jack and Big Macintosh looking down to her just as granny Smith suddenly awoke frantically.

"Now what in tarnation just happened?!"Smith exclaimed as she looked around to see her three grand children staring each other down."Is everything alright over there every pony?"

"Everything's fine granny, we were just wondering where you have been, Sweetie Belle told me that you were sleeping over at her house, so what brought you back? and why do you have scratches all over yerself?"Apple Jack interrogated.

"Yeeyup..."Big Mac agreed as they waited for an answer.

"Ah was just staying after school is all, Ah needed to study fer a test on Friday,"Apple Bloom said sticking her nose up and not looking at Apple Jack.

"And the scratches?"Apple Jack questioned.

"Ah fell off the swing set,"Apple Bloom answered as she walked right by the two siblings and entered the house.

"*Sigh*... Apple Bloom, Ah don't know why you are so angry at us, you got grounded because you went out into the forest, why are you still acting like this?"Apple Jack said as she got tired of the animosity between her and Apple Bloom.

"If Ah hadn't gone into the forest, Ah would have never gotten the chance to meet a new friend, so shame on you,"Apple Bloom said as she trotted up to her room, leaving a shocked Apple Jack in her wake.

"What in tarnation was that about? Ah think we should ground her a little longer, what do you think Apple Jack?"Big Mac asked with confusion to the shock Apple Jack.

"Huh what?"Apple Jack said as she shook herself out of her shocked state."Oh sorry about that, but what Ah wanna is...? Who's this new friend of hers?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Everfree forest, Timmy was bouncing and leaping through the trees completely happy and super excited about hanging out with a new friend, he never thought he could experience more happiness than he was experiencing right now.

"WHOO HOO!"He shouted as he soared through a small opening in the forest and landed on another tree.

Timmy felt all warm inside, it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach as he leaped through the air feeling soft breezes of wind blow through his hair, he welcomed the breeze as he looked down at all the creatures that were turning in for the night. He then began to watch as nocturnal creatures began to emerge from holes and caves of all kind, it was a pleasurable sight, but not as pleasurable as it was every time he thought about Apple Bloom. The image of her smiling face made a big smile appear on his face, he didn't even cared if it was full of teeth, but he was flashing a large smile with the thought of seeing her again.

It was then that he saw down on one of the forest paths, Zecora the zebra once again walking the paths with a story book in her hoof this time around and appeared to be looking for him. He aimed his smile at Zecora as he swung on one branch and descended towards the ground, he landed quietly behind her and began creeping up on Zecora to surprise her, but Zecora was wiser than he thought.

"If you even think about it, I will make you clean out my pot full of grit,"Zecora warned as she turned around to see Timmy holding his mouth shut to contain a roar.

"Aww... How did you know it was me?"Timmy asked as he retracted his claws and made his eyes change to blue.

"Oh my sweet child, I've been raising you for ten years so far, your scare tactics are starting to get mild,"Zecora said as she smiled at the excited boy."Something appears to have you in a good mood, please tell me, I'm listening good."

"Oh sorry about that, I'm just so excited! I made a new friend!"Timmy exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh...Is that true? Please tell me who?"Zecora asked with curiosity.

"It's Apple Bloom, she came into the forest to see me, I rescued her from a Timbure Wolf and she didn't run away, and she said that she saw something about me that was special, she... Wasn't afraid of me, I was wondering... What did she see in me?"Timmy explained with happiness as well as confusion.

Zecora didn't know how to feel, shock, concern, surprised, happy, or even a little mad at what Apple Bloom had decided to do, but Timmy sure looked happy to her and there was no way she was going to upset or disappoint some pony that was this happy. She then let out a sigh and smiled before kneeling down and giving him a heart to heart talk which included no rhymes what so ever.

"Forgive me for this, but It has been awhile since I spoke like this, Timmy... If what you say is true, then maybe in a way... Apple Bloom saw the true you, even with that beastly self, she appears to see through it and wants to know you,"Zecora explained while Timmy listened carefully."Apple Bloom was the same way with me, when I first came here, pony's were scared of me as you could see, but she saw through my creepiness and found a friend inside, dear sweet Apple Bloom may have seen through you as well."

"What do you mean Zecora?"Timmy asked as he sat down in the dirt.

"Did she ever call you... Special?"Zecora asked as she laid down right in front of him.

"Yes... She even used the word, special friend,"Timmy answered.

"Then perhaps she is actually seeing you as something that is so much more than just a friend, not just to you, but to herself as well, but for now, why don't we just relax and enjoy a nice tale of the crystal empire,"Zecora suggested as she showed Timmy a decent sized book with the cover of the crystal empire on it.

"Well... Okay then,"Timmy agreed as he sat down and listened as Zecora read to him, while thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was another bright and shiny day for Equestria, Celestia's sun once began to rise as it's rays began hitting the house of the Apple Family. Tension in the house however have been a bit high between Apple Bloom and Apple Jack ever since Apple Bloom had ventured into the Everfree forest, and to this day she still feels like she has no regrets going into the forest, she even felt happy that she did it. Ever since she met her new friend Timmy, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, she liked him and was hoping that maybe he liked her too, and now there was a way for her to find out.

As the sun shined upon the house, it's lights gleamed through the window of Apple Blooms room, It shined right in the face of the little filly as she stirred and awoke with a light yawn. Her eyes blinked a few times before slowly rising out of her bed with a messed up mane and bags under her eyes, she gently began to rub at her eyes as she looked around the room, she the turned to a night stand and picked up her bow. She gently placed it on her head and and thought for a minute before suddenly beaming with excitement.

"Oh mah gosh...! It's today now!"Apple Bloom suddenly exclaimed as she quickly jumped out of her bed."Ah get to see mah new friend again!"

Apple Bloom quickly struggled to fix the bow on her head before almost rushing out of her room, but she quickly stopped and went back to her night stand to get a little something to show Timmy. She gave a long look to a small drawing she had worked on late into the night and was finally able to put a face to her original drawing, she let out a dreamy sigh as she looked into the blue eyes of her fake Timmy drawing.

Apple Bloom quickly shook herself out of her little dream and picked up her back pack and placed the drawing inside before throwing it over her shoulders and finally leaving her room. She giggled with excitement as she ran through her upstairs hall way, she became so caught up in her excitement, she didn't noticed Apple Jack emerging from the bathroom and suddenly ran right into her sister, knocking them both down in the process.

"What in tarnation is going on Apple Bloom?! Ah have never seen you this excited to go to school before,"Apple Jack said as they both picked each other up.

"It's nothing, Ah am just excited about school today, that's all...!"Apple Bloom said as she stuck up her nose at Apple Jack.

"Oh fer corns sake Apple Bloom, when are you going to get over this whole thing, Ah did this fer your own good,"Apple Jack argued while Apple Bloom just turned her head away.

"Ah will get over it when Ah am done being grounded,"Apple Bloom said as she walked away from Apple Jack.

Apple Jack began to feel frustrated with her little sister, but she couldn't stand the animosity between her and Apple Bloom any longer, as she watched Apple Bloom trotting down the stairs, an idea suddenly hit her. She quickly rushed down the stairs and stood at the bottom blocking Apple Bloom's path, Apple Bloom began to get angry herself as Apple Jack stood between her and her new friend, she tried to walk pass Apple Jack, but she was stopped cold by a hoof on her chest.

"Listen sugar cube, Ah wish you could stop with this attitude of yers, because it's starting to get old, so listen... After school when you get home, If you help me and Mac with our next round of harvesting, you can get off the hook,"Apple Jack offered making Apple Bloom smile a bit.

"Ah accept yer offer Apple Jack, but fer now, Ah got school to go to,"Apple Bloom said as she finally made it pass Apple Jack.

She walked into the kitchen and saw granny Smith and Big Macintosh sitting at the table waiting patiently for her, as she entered the room, Apple Jack was right behind her keeping a close eye on her. Just as Apple Bloom got to the table, she merely picked up a piece of toast while placing an apple into her back pack, she then began walking to the door as raised eye brows fell on her.

"Uh... Apple Bloom? Aren't you gonna eat before you go?"Apple Jack asked in confusion.

"No... Ah will stick with a piece of toast and an apple, besides... Ah don't want to be late fer school,"Apple Bloom replied as she swung open the door and walked out to go to school.

Apple Jack, Big Mac, and granny Smith were all at a loss for words at Apple Bloom wanting to go to school so badly, Big Mac quickly turned to Apple Jack who was trying to hide her shock by drinking some juice, but her surprise look was too obvious to Big Mac.

"Uh... What was all that about?"Big Mac questioned as Apple Jack once again shook off the shock.

"Well... Not sure about why she's so ready to go to school, but she might be happy because Ah struck a small deal with her,"Apple Jack said as she looked back to Big Mac.

"Well what kind of deal did ya make with her Apple Jack?"Granny Smith questioned as she took the smallest bite of her apple.

"Well... Ah told her that when she comes home from school, If she helps us with today's harvest, she can get ungrounded,"Apple Jack said as she took a bite of toast.

"What...?! Dang it Apple Jack, we were suppose to be hard on her about that whole Everfree forest adventure she got mixed up in, she needs to learn the consequences of her actions!"Big Mac scolded at Apple Jack.

"She will... A bit of some good honest hard work will teach her a good lesson she won't soon forget,"Apple Jack said.

"Ah hope so Apple Jack, Ah gotta tell ya though, she's growing Apple Jack, and that's when things can get more complicated in a family,"Big Mac warned as he finished his breakfast.

"Just trust me on this Mac,"Apple Jack said as they all got back to breakfast, unaware of Apple Bloom's recent activity.

* * *

Meanwhile Apple Bloom had hopped off the porch of her house and was now making a run for the spot she had told Timmy to come to next time they were going to meet, she couldn't feel more excited about this even if she tried. She ran as fast as her legs could go as she mowed her way through the field of apple trees, there wasn't a tree to strong or too big that could stop Apple Bloom as she charged her way through low hanging branches and knocking over many apples as well.

After a few minutes and a dozen fallen apples later, Apple Bloom bursted out of the field of apple trees and could see the forest as well as the special spot where her and Timmy last stood. Her eyes grew large as she bolted as fast as she could across the large open land that stood between her and the forest, but to her surprise, she didn't see Timmy in the spot they were suppose to meet. This confused her as she quickly approached the spot and began looking around frantically for her friend, she began to feel a bit uneasy as she turned to the forest.

"Timmy...? Timmy...?! TIMMY...!"Apple Bloom called out into the forest.

In the end, all Apple Bloom got was a few creaks from the forest, she waited for minutes and looked deeply into the forest, she couldn't help but to feel scared for her friend, what if he was killed by a monster? She did not dare think about what could have happened to him in that forest, she let out a deep sigh and turned around to leave, but before she could, she suddenly felt herself going cold as she felt the hair on her mane stand up.

She was now feeling the presence of some pony or something else standing right behind her, and before she could turn around to see, she got the scare of her life as a small growl shouted out.

"BOO!"Shouted a loud and growling voice.

Apple Bloom almost jumped six feet in the air and landed on her belly while she suddenly heard laughter going on right behind her, she panted rapidly as she got to her hooves and looked behind her to see Timmy on his back and rolling around in the grass laughing.

"Hey...! Come on now that wasn't funny...! You almost scared me to death!"Apple Bloom yelled.

"Ha...! Oh come on, it was a little funny,"Timmy said as he got to his feet and retracted his claws and teeth."Besides... I would never actually attack my friends, and... Zecora no longer falls for that little joke."

"Well... Ah know that, but it was still scary, you know that any creature could possibly make a meal out of me,"Apple Bloom argued while Timmy began to calm down.

"Ah... Yeah you're probably right, I'm sorry..."Timmy said with a bit of guilt.

"*sigh*... It's alright, Ah know you were just kidding around,"Apple Bloom said as she brushed against Timmy.

"So... What do you want to talk about?"Timmy asked with a soft smile.

"Well... Ah actually wanted to show you something Ah made,"Apple Bloom said as she then began fumbling through her back pack.

Timmy raised an eye brow in confusion as pencils, rulers, and erasers were thrown out of her back pack in her quest to find her special thing she wanted to show to him, she even pulled out her apple and tossed it aside before finally pulling out her drawing. She smiled and began unwrapping it before showing it to Timmy, the boy couldn't help but chuckle at the drawing while Apple Bloom let out a small giggle.

"So do ya like it, Ah finally got a face to go with that silhouette of yers,"Apple Bloom said as she smiled proudly.

"Well... It does beat my silhouette, you even got my eyes just right, the blue ones that is,"Timmy said as Apple Bloom gave him the drawing to look at it."Wow... It's... Not bad of a drawing Apple Bloom, why exactly did you make this?"

"Just a little something so Ah would never ferget you, to be honest It kind worries me knowing that you live in the most dangerous place in Equestria,"Apple Bloom explained with a slightly sad look.

"Well... Yeah I admit that it isn't always a walk in the park, but the creatures rarely mess with me, you got nothing to worry about,"Timmy said as he gave the picture back to her."Besides... I've lived here with Zecora for ten years, I know the forest inside and out."

"Well... If you say so... Ah would just really hate to risk losing a friend like you,"Apple Bloom said in a soft tone.

"Oh... Uh... Okay... If it will make you feel better I suppose it couldn't hurt to be a bit safer,"Timmy said as he hopped to his feet."So... What's going on with you? I can sense the tension in your body, Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, in fact mah sister said if Ah help her with today's harvest, she's going unground me,"Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"Well that sounds nice, it must be nice to have a family,"Timmy said as he stood by her side.

"It is nice to have a family, sure there are some ups and downs to it all, but really a family is a very nice thing to have,"Apple Bloom said as she then noticed the sun getting higher in the sky."Oh my gosh...! Ah... Ah have to..."

"It's alright Apple Bloom, If you have to get to school, I understand, do you want to may be meet up after school?"Timmy asked as he placed a hand on Apple Bloom's shoulder.

"Of course...! Ah will even bring some of mah friends with me to see you, Ah just know they are going to love you,"Apple Bloom said as she turned back and smiled at Timmy.

"Well... I guess the more the merrier, so I'll see you later at this spot?"Timmy asked in a soft voice.

"Yer darn tootin, alright then...! See ya soon Timmy!"Apple Bloom said as she quickly took off again away from the forest.

As she ran across the large plain to get back on the dirt road, Timmy continued to wave to her as she disappear into the sun rise, he smiled as he let out a dreamy sigh at his new friend. He felt warm and fuzzy inside as he still had Apple Bloom on his mind, he continued to think about her as he turned around and suddenly went into his beast state and leaped into the trees. He quickly leaped and swung in the trees as he disappeared into the forest to wait for the next meeting with his new friend.

**TIME FOR THE ENTIRE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TO MEET TIMMY, HOW WILL IT GO...? STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Apple Bloom was now more excited for the day than ever before, after her little meeting with Timmy, she was now galloping back to the dirt road of her home to get to her friends so they could all go to school. However it was not school she was concerned with, It was what was coming after school that was getting her excited, she now was forming a plan for her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to meet Timmy.

As she finally got onto the dirt road, she couldn't help but think about how her friends would react to meeting some one like Timmy, he was certainly a strange creature, but she really liked him no matter how he looked. She walked upon the dirt road and looked up to the sky as she couldn't help but think about Timmy, he was cute to her, she felt a way about him that she didn't even see in Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The feeling was strange to her, she never felt this way before, It made her want to be with Timmy again, but she knew she had to go to school no matter what.

She felt herself going deep into her thoughts for her new friend, but she then managed to shake the thought's away as she finally came to the end of the road and could see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo waving to her from the entrance to the town. She smiled and waved to them as she then broke into a sprint to get to her friends, seeing her friends always brightened up her day, and now she had good news that could get them out of being grounded now that she thought about.

"Hey girls...! You two will not believe what happened to me yesterday, and this morning!"Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Whoa...! Easy Apple Bloom, If we didn't know any better, we thought you would have found your cutie mark,"Scootaloo joked while Apple Bloom gave her a dirty look of disapproval for that joke.

"Scootaloo... Don't even joke about that..."Apple Bloom said quietly with a pouty look.

"So what happened Apple Bloom? We thought we would never see you again after you went into the forest,"Sweetie Belle said with interest.

"Oh Ah was just fine, Timmy rescued me just like he did for all of us before,"Apple Bloom said with a proud smile.

"Huh...? Who in the name in of Celestia is Timmy?"Scootaloo asked with a raised eye brow.

"Timmy's our friend, he's the one who saved us from the Chimera, he's not a creature, he's... A colt sort of..."Apple Bloom explained while scratching her mane.

"What do you mean sort of...? Is he some sort of special colt or something?"Sweetie Belle asked with confusion.

"Wait a minute...! You're telling me that a colt is what saved us from a big monstrous Chimera and ripped that beast to shreds?!"Scootaloo exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes...! He has a... Special talent about him... He... has just this thing about him that makes him dangerous to anything that threatens him or his friends,"Apple Bloom said before remembering her drawing."Hold on... Ah managed to draw him fer all of ya'll."

Apple Bloom threw down her back pack once more and began ravaging through it for the drawing she made of Timmy, she threw a few papers out of the bag in the process before seeing the drawing now in her hoof. She let out a heavy gasp as she pulled the drawing out and showed it to her friends, they seemed a bit confused at first as they lazily looked at the drawing trying to make out what it was. It was definitely not a pony, but it did resemble a colt in a way, they then began to nod before turning to Apple Bloom and giving her an honest round of smiles.

"Well... He's definitely not a pony, but he definitely something special,"Sweetie Belle said nervously.

"Yeah... He's kind of weird looking, didn't he have red and orange eyes last time we saw him?"Scootaloo asked.

"Well... At times they are red and orange, but at other times he has the cutest baby blue eyes,"Apple Bloom said a bit dreamily like.

"Cool... Wait...! Did you just call him cute...?"Scootaloo asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Well... Yeah, Ah think he's cute, what of it?"Apple bloom questioned.

"Oooh...! Apple Bloom has a crush on a colt, and his name is Timmy...!"Sweetie Belle teased while Apple Bloom began to feel annoyed.

"Ah do not have a crush on him, he's just a special friend...!"Apple Bloom denied while her friends just giggled while they finally decided to walk to school.

"Apple Bloom and Timmy sitting in a tree...! K.i.s.s.i.n.g!"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo chanted while Apple Bloom gave them a dirty look.

"Shut up...! It ain't like that!"Apple Bloom yelled as her cheeks began to turn red.

The girls became so enticed by Apple Bloom's little thing for her new friend that they didn't look where they were going and accidentally bumped into none other than Rarity and Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom hid behind her friends while they were faced with the disapproving looks of their sisters.

"What are you three gossiping about, shouldn't you all be at school?"Rarity questioned.

"We are going to school, we were just talking about school stuff,"Sweetie Belle answered with a nervous smile.

"Well I hope that's all you girls are talking about, you do remember that you're all grounded right?"Rainbow Dash questioned as she flew just above their heads.

"Well Ah ain't gonna be by the end of the day, Apple Jack said Ah can get ungrounded if Ah help with today's apple harvest,"Apple Bloom proudly said.

"And... Good for you, but these two are not getting off that easy,"Rarity said before Apple Bloom decided to toss her new plan into action.

"Wait a moment...! What if they both helped us the whole day with the apple harvest could they get off being grounded too?"Apple Bloom asked slyly.

"What...?! I would never dream of Sweetie Belle ever going out there and getting filthy and dirty from farm work, I won't allow it,"Rarity said with her nose stuck up before Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped her.

Whoa...whoa whoa...! Hold on a minute Rarity, that would be perfect, a day of hard work would definitely be punishment enough, especially if they get dirty,"Rainbow Dash suddenly said much to Rarity's surprise.

"Well It does not surprise me that you would buy this but I..."Rarity then stopped herself for a moment to think, she then began to realize that Rainbow Dash may have a point."Well... Now that I think about it, getting filthy and such dastardly hard work would be the perfect punishment, would you girls follow through and do the work?"

"OF COURSE WE WOULD!"The girls announced together with smiles all around.

"Well...then... Oh alright, If you girls work with Apple Jack on today's apple harvest, you will all be ungrounded, now then... I best be off,"Rarity said with her head held up high."You girls better get off to school awhile then."

"Yeah I gotta go too, you three better be working after school, you know I'll be watching the three of you from the sky,"Rainbow Dash warned before flying above Rarity as they departed for their destinations.

The fillies were now left feeling a bit more happy and a little confused as well, now that they had found their way out of being grounded, that means they're going to have to figure something out for their next cutie mark crusade.

"So... We just need to pick some apples and we'll get out of being grounded, nice thinking Apple Bloom,"Scootaloo complimented as she hopped up and tried to fly.

"Yeah... Nothing like a little work to get the crusaders back together,"Sweetie Belle agreed as they then began walking to school once more.

"No... Problem, no pony stops the cutie mar crusaders,"Apple Bloom stated before a promise suddenly struck her."Hey... Now that Ah got us out of trouble, you girls wouldn't mind coming with me after school to meet Timmy would ya?"

"Wait...! You mean... Actually meet him?"Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah...! He promised to wait fer us by a special spot by the forest, he really wants to meet ya'll,"Apple Bloom said.

"Really...? Do you...think he'll like us?"Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course he will, he's just going to be happy that he has friends now,"Apple Bloom answered.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt, I would love to meet the guy that beat that Chimera and saved our flanks,"Scootaloo said with admiration.

"Me too...!"Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Then it's settled, after school we're all going to see our friend, and then we're going to do some work and get out of being grounded,"Apple Bloom decided proudly.

"HERE HERE!"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo chanted.

The girls then began laughing and enjoying their little walk to school with their spirits held high and excitement to see Timmy now coursing through all of their veins now. As they began talking about it, Apple Bloom then began thinking about Timmy again and couldn't help but smile and think about seeing him again. Her friends noticed this, but decided to let her go as she began to day dream about her special friend, this behavior was strange to her friends but they knew that she must really have a thing for their new friend.

They all soon reached their school house and could hear the bell ringing in the distance, they began taking off towards the school, but they then slowed down as they could see a good friend waiting for them at the entrance to the school house. It was none other than Zecora the zebra, she waved to the girls as they laughed and picked up the pace, It wasn't long before they grind to a stop in front of the zebra and waited for her to speak.

"Hello my little friends, your smiles warm my heart with no ends,"Zecora greeted before getting a hug from the group.

"Zecora...! It's great to see you again, you will not believe the last few days we've had,"Apple Bloom said as they parted from the hug.

"Oh...? Did it involve a chimera, a dog, and you three? And did it involve Timmy?"Zecora said with a sly smile.

"Oh... You already know about him and us being friends?"Apple Bloom asked with rosy red cheeks.

"I do, and he seems to like you too,"Zecora said before suddenly turning serious."But please understand the danger, Timmy has a hunger that is subjective with food and anger."

"Yeah... He mentioned something about something that happens when he gets hungry,"Apple Bloom said with curiosity.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that this kid can be dangerous?!"Scootaloo asked with shock.

"Well... He did kind of rip a chimera to pieces, what do you think Scootaloo?"Sweetie Belle asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Indeed he can be at times, but I always keep him fed with food that satisfies him and even makes him chime, as long as he is fed, you will never have to face any dread,"Zecora explained with a smile.

"Ah understand, but Ah am not afraid of him, Ah want him to be our friend,"Apple Bloom begged with a puppy dog look.

Zecora smiled as she looked into Apple Bloom's eyes, she saw honesty and a spark go off into Apple Bloom's eyes every time she thought about Timmy, soon enough there was no mistaking what Apple Bloom was feeling, and Zecora finally let out a sigh.

"I never said you couldn't be his friend, I am just informing you to be careful where you tread, for if his hunger should rise, you and your family may pay a terrible price,"Zecora warned.

"Ah promise that we'll keep an eye on him, and we promise that we will be the best first friends he has ever had,"Apple Bloom promised as she stood tall for Zecora.

"Goodness dear Apple Bloom, you still feel a friend in him even if he could be the cause of your doom,"Zecora said as she put a hoof on Apple Bloom's shoulder."Treasure each moment with him, and the feelings you have for him will never dim."

"Ah... Ah will..."Apple Bloom said in a quiet and serious voice.

With that said, Zecora gave her and her friends a small nod before moving away from the door to the school house and departing for the forest, Apple Bloom and her friends watched as Zecora disappeared in the distance and left them to figure out what just happened to them. They slowly began walking into the school now more confused then ever from the random conversation they just had with Zecora and looked to each other hoping for an answer that gradually came.

"Um... What just happened?"Sweetie Belle asked.

"Ah think Ah just got permission from Timmy's guardian to be his friend..."Apple Bloom answered before starting to form a smile.

"Hold on... Zecora has been protecting and caring for him, I thought you and her told each other everything?"Scootaloo said with confusion.

"Well... What would you do if you found out that yer best friend was taking care of a creature that could kill you in the blink of an eye?"Apple Bloom questioned as a face of defeat stretched across Scootaloo's face.

"Hmm... Touche Apple Bloom... Touche..."Scootaloo said in defeat.

"All right ya'll let's just get through this day, and we can go out there, meet our friend and get our cutie mark crusading right's back,"Apple Bloom said as they all entered the school house to start another day of school.

**TIME FOR THE CRUSADERS TO MEET TIMMY, FRIENDSHIP IS SOON GOING TO FORGE AS WELL AS LOVE IN THE FUTURE, SO KEEP READING MY FRIENDS.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Out by the Everfree forest, Fluttershy was attending to the flowers and plants around her cottage while humming a little tune, she flapped her wings and gracefully watered the plants around her cottage. She giggled as she watched squirrels emerge from small holes in her cottage and chatter happily at the sound of the tune Fluttershy was humming.

"Hello little squirrels, did I wake you...? I'm sorry,"Fluttershy said before the squirrels almost appeared to be complimenting on her tune." Oh... Why thank you, that's very kind of you, would you like some acorns?"

Fluttershy then flew down for a moment and came back up holding a hoof full of acorns and presented them to the squirrels, they took the acorns gradually before retreating back into the holes in her home. Fluttershy then slowly flew down from the roof and took up her water pail before going back to watering her flowers, but as she began pouring water on her flowers, she then noticed how some of her field mice appeared to be retreating into her cottage out of fear as they sprouted from the ground like daisy's.

"Oh dear... Is every thing alright? Do you wish to stay with me in the cottage tonight?"Fluttershy asked as all the field mice piled into her home."Oh...okay then, I suppose this would be a good time to water the flowers inside the house."

Fluttershy calmly flew into her house and began watering her flowers, she got back to humming her tune as she flew from one pot of flowers to the next, as she watered her flowers, she couldn't help but notice other animals entering her house. She raised an eye brow in curiosity as she finished pouring water on a pot of daisies and slowly lowered herself down to investigate this small problem.

Just as she touched the ground however, her pet bunny rabbit Angel with fur as white as snow burst through the door, led many other animals inside and finally slammed the door shut before retreating into Fluttershy's arms. He squealed as he desperately pointed towards the door, he jumped from Fluttershy's arms as he found wooden boards as well as hammer and nails, he began barricading the door in blind fear while Fluttershy looked around at all the terrified looks on the animals faces.

"Oh my goodness...! Please my little friends, what has you all so frightened?!"Fluttershy exclaimed as they all huddled around her."Is the Ever free forest growing all over the place again."

Angel quickly shook his head no as well as all the rest of the animals did as he jumped back into the loving arms of Fluttershy, Angel then began muttering something to Fluttershy as the animals suddenly went silent and their blood went cold. Fluttershy felt her blood going cold as well as Angel appeared to be speaking off a strange and scary creature on the prowl near by and that Mr bear was even trying to fight it off.

"Oh dear...! Don't worry Angel, mommy will protect you, and I am certain that Mr bear can handle whatever this creature is,"Fluttershy said with a gentle and soft voice.

Suddenly they all froze as they started to hear what sounded like the fierce roars of Mr bear and the bone chilling deep growls of another creature that sounded much more vicious. Fluttershy began trembling as a fight suddenly began breaking out, she slowly put Angel down and slowly walked to the door as she could hear Mr bear suddenly cry out in pain as a sudden roar shook the whole cottage.

Fluttershy let out a sharp shriek of terror as the door suddenly bang to bang back and forth, sounds of slashing and clawing followed as the fight began to turn ugly, the horrors that were occurring behind that door were too unimaginable for Fluttershy. Slivers of wood fell from the door, cracks began to form as the door came in and out crunching and on the verge of breaking, Fluttershy covered her ears as the door suddenly stopped cold after a solid minute of violence.

As silence fell upon Fluttershy and her animals, she slowly began to approach the door and was then scared for her life as she suddenly looked to the ground and saw a pool of blood beginning to leak under the door. She had accidentally stepped in it before stumbling back and gasping with horror as she heard the mystery creature growl once more, she heard its claws scrape against her door and backed away slowly towards her animals.

They then began to hear the sounds of sniffing and grumbling as she then listened to the sound of something else beginning to rub against her door, she felt her body betray her as she no longer had the will to speak. Her entire body shook like a leaf as she took very tiny steps back towards her animal friends, she then let out a deep breath before finally finding the words to say.

"Mr...bear...?"She squeaked out.

Suddenly the door exploded as the bloody and mutilated body of a bear smashed through the wooden door and slid in the pool of blood before coming to a stop at Fluttershy's hooves. Fluttershy's eyes widened with shock, disgust and terror as she then let out the loudest scream any pony has ever heard, her scream was then met with a loud roar that immediately silenced her as she stepped away from the door.

She looked down at the brutally ruined body of Mr bear, his throat appeared to have been slit completely and his chest looked completely ripped to pieces an even looked as if something was chewing on it. Claw marks were all over the bear as it laid motionless and dead, it's eyes were hallow and it's limbs twitched as Fluttershy hyperventilated, the brutality of Mr bears death was nothing like she had ever seen.

The animals erupted in a massive group of squawks, squeals and chattering as they too began to panic at the mere sight of the dead bear, Fluttershy struggled to keep her wits about her as she tried to calm her animal friends down. She then heard small breathes that sounded like panting as well as the sound of flowers being picked from outside her house, she quietly stepped over the body of Mr bear and slowly made her way to the door.

She only decided to sneak a peek around the corner of her door before she was met with the sight of some creature as it quickly snatched a hand full of flowers and took off like a speeding arrow away from the cottage and quickly disappeared into the forest. She let out a fearful squeak and whimper as she closed her eyes and walked back into her cottage and closing what was left of her door against the entrance so she could be alone with her scared animal friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ponyville's school house, many hours had gone by and it was almost time for the bell to ring, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were all waiting patiently for the bell to ring. They already knew what they were planning to do the minute that bell rung, the minute it did, Apple Bloom was taking her friends to meet their new friend Timmy who had promised to stay by the secret spot and wait for them to arrive.

The anticipation was building in Apple Bloom as her and her friends watched the clock like a hawk, waiting and listening for each tick to draw them closer to the end of the school day, she felt herself getting ready to burst as it finally happened. In that moment the bell sounded and all the fillies and colts cheered with the loud ringing of the school bell, Apple Bloom jumped for joy as her and her friends immediately left their seats and were even the first ones out of the school house.

They burst through the school doors and were quickly followed by the cheering noises of others as they became swarmed in a parade of fillies and colts. They stayed together and waited for a few moments before the crowd of student gladly separated and disappeared off into the town to go back to their homes. They looked around before smiling to each other and continuing to walk together as they made for Apple Bloom's secret spot.

"Ah can't wait! You girls are going to love Timmy, he may be a bit on the nervous and cautious side, but trust me, you girls will enjoy Timmy,"Apple Bloom said with excitement.

"I hope so, I can't believe how happy Ms Cheerlie was when you showed her your new drawing of Timmy, I guess you can count on that extra credit now huh?"Scootaloo said as they all left the school grounds.

"Yep, and Ah couldn't have done it without Timmy,"Apple Bloom replied.

"What's he like Apple Bloom? You must really like him, so what's Timmy like?"Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well... He's got a bit of a...wild side to him, but if you can looke pass that, he's actually a very nice colt,"Apple Bloom said in an honest tone.

"So... He won't try to eat us or anything?"Scootaloo asked.

"Of course not, he said it himself, he would never hurt his friends,"Apple Bloom defended.

"Are you blank flanks still going on about Apple Bloom's pathetic imaginary monster?"Questioned the familiar voice of their arch enemy herself.

They all let out a sigh and turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon casually standing around and laughing at them as they were making for Diamond Tiara's home.

"He ain't imaginary, and he ain't a monster, Timmy is our new friend, and he's the coolest friend we have all come to know Diamond Tiara!"Apple Bloom fiercely defended.

"Yeah...! If Apple Bloom says he's real, then he must be real, too bad you two will never get to see him!"Sweetie Belle defended along side Apple Bloom.

"Oh...please, even if he was real, I would never bother myself with such a fowl creature, you can keep your little monster if you wish,"Diamond Tiara said with her nose held up high.

"Yeah...! You tell these blank flanks Diamond Tiara!"Silver Spoon called out.

"Diamond Tiara...! Ah swear if you call him monster one more time! I'm gonna..."Apple Bloom started before being held back by her friends.

"Whoa there Apple Bloom, we all want to teach Diamond Tiara a lesson, but now is not the time for that right now,"Scootaloo said as she and Sweetie Belle managed to hold Apple Bloom back while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decided to leave.

"Rrrrrrgh...! Fine... Let's go... We don't want to keep Timmy waiting too long,"Apple Bloom said as she relaxed and took the lead.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo stayed close behind Apple Bloom as they started walking through the town, they pushed through crowds of ponies and couldn't help but noticed that there was an awful lot of activity today for a Thursday in Ponyville. They decided to ignore it as they passed through the town center and passed by the memorial of where the Ponyville Library use to be. They stopped a moment to pay their respects to the library knowing of the memories they had of it, including the fact that it was once the home of their new ruler of Equestria princess Twilight Sparkle.

After a moment of respect for the library, they then continued on through the town as they slowly made it to the exit to the city, they then noticed a shadow on the ground where they walked and immediately looked up to see Rainbow Dash patrolling the skies. Apple Bloom instantly hid under the town exit with her friends right behind her and peeked out to see Rainbow flying around the town.

"Aww no... We can't have rainbow Dash seeing us meeting Timmy, she won't understand him and will probably attack him,"Apple Bloom warned as they watched Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared to be looking at something that was in the same direction as Fluttershy's cottage, she then took off towards the cottage, leaving the cutie mark crusaders surprised about their luck. Shrugging it off, the girls quickly ran out of the town and began to walk upon the dirt road that led to Apple Bloom's home.

They giggled and playfully ran on the dirt road as they thought about their new friend, but none of them were thinking about Timmy more than Apple Bloom was, she couldn't help but still think of her friend. She turned to her friends and saw that they were excited to meet Timmy and couldn't help but to feel relieved to know that they were interested, she just hopes that Timmy would like her friends as well.

They started to slow down as Apple Bloom began looking over the countryside to find Timmy, and immediately stopped as she could see in Timmy in the distance looking like he was sleeping against a lit up with happiness as she turned around and pointed Timmy out to her friends, they peered across the countryside to see Timmy up against the tree and were stun to see such an innocent looking creature being responsible for the death of a Chimera.

"That's him girls...! He's right over there sleeping!"Apple Bloom announced.

"That's...him, he doesn't exactly look like a colt Apple Bloom,"Scootaloo pointed out.

"Yeah, and look at him, he looks adorable, how can something that adorable be the thing that ripped that Chimera apart,"Sweetie Belle said as she made a cute face at Timmy.

"Oh don't worry, ya'll will see soon enough... Come on!"Apple Bloom announced again before suddenly taking off across the countryside.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo followed closely behind Apple Bloom as they all raced across the open land and were making their way to Timmy, Apple Bloom even felt herself beginning to dreamily watch Timmy as he slept soundly. She still couldn't help but feel this way as she felt her heart become warm, and her stomach churn and begin to feel a bit nauseous every time she thought about him.

She did her best to shake it off as she then suddenly stopped when they were only about ten feet from Timmy, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were about to voice a complaint but were quickly silenced by Apple Bloom putting both hooves to their mouths. Apple Bloom then smiled as she then began to creep up on Timmy, she started to giggle a bit as she made her approach towards him and was taking a deep inhale. The girls started to giggle as Apple Bloom was almost face to face and could feel his breathing as he silently snored.

Apple Bloom then was about to let out the biggest little roar she could make, but as she reared her head back to unleash, she got the surprise of her life as Timmy suddenly brought two fingers straight to her lips and shushed her. His eyes instantly snapped open and he gave her a sly smile as he slowly got to his feet and started stretching while letting out a small yawn. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were overwhelmed to be actually seeing their little hero up close, they still felt skeptical about how this small little creature that looked only an inch bigger than them could have been their savior.

"You know... I could hear you and your friends giggling from half a mile away, you would have to do a little better than that if you were hoping to scare me,"Timmy said as he removed his fingers from Apple Bloom's mouth and let out a giggle of his own.

"Ah guess Ah should, how you been doing?"Apple Bloom asked as she began to blush.

"I've been great, I... I got you these while I was swinging around,"Timmy said as he walked behind the tree he rested on and pulled out a small bundle of flowers.

Apple Bloom and her friend all let out a small gasp as Timmy slowly walked over with his head held low with embarrassment and presented the flowers to Apple Bloom. She smiled as she let out a giggle and took the flowers, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Thanks... They look pretty... And they smell pretty too..."Apple Bloom said calmly."Where did ya get these?"

"I... Got them from a little cottage out by the east entrance of the forest, some bear was fighting with me over them,"Timmy said as he scratched his head.

"Cottage...? You don't perhaps mean Fluttershy's cottage do ya?"Apple Bloom questioned.

"Depends... Is Fluttershy the Pegasus with the pink mane that likes swinging a broom at me and has a whole house full of animals?"Timmy asked as he showed a small bruise on his arm.

"Wait...! Fluttershy did that to you...?! Why...?"Apple Bloom asked

"Yeah, It normally happens at nights when I might snag a mouse from her for a snack,"Timmy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait...! You eat mice?!"Scootaloo called out.

"Well... Yeah, but Zecora usually feeds me my meals,"Timmy replied before looking down at the ground and kicking at the dirt lightly.

"Doesn't that bruise hurt?"Sweetie Belle asked.

"No... It's a few days old, Zecora patched it up before, but it doesn't hurt any more,"Timmy said as he looked to the two new fillies.

"Oh...! Sorry about that, these are mah friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, they're are also part of mah cutie mark crusader club,"Apple Bloom said as she gestured to Sweetie Belle first and ending with Scootaloo.

"Hi... I'm Timmy, It's...nice to meet you,"Timmy said in a calm tone.

"Hi Timmy, I'm Scootaloo, It's nice to meet you too,"Scootaloo said as she gripped Timmy's hand and shook it.

"Hi Timmy, I'm Sweetie Belle, I gotta say... You look really adorable, I can't help but not believe that you were the one who saved us the day before, you don't look like you could hurt a fly,"Sweetie Belle said as she skipped the hoof to handshake and hugged the boy.

"Oh trust me... He can handle himself, go on Timmy... Show them,"Apple Bloom encouraged as Timmy stood there with Sweetie Belle wrapped around him.

"Are you sure...? They're...not afraid? They're Not going to run away?"Timmy asked.

"Run away...?! No way! We're not scared of our hero, how bad could it be?"Scootaloo said with a cocky smile.

Timmy gulped as he gently parted from the hug from Sweetie Belle and backed away from them, he stepped back until he was right in front of a tree and closed his eye while taking a deep breathe. They then began to hear growling as all the girls except Apple Bloom widened their eyes as they watched long razor sharp claws grow from Timmy's fingers, he growled as he suddenly spun around and slashed right at the tree.

It only took a second for the tree to slowly grind apart from the cut and slowly fall to the ground with a loud crashing noises, Timmy panted as he then turn towards the girls and snapped his eyes open show off the change of his eyes. His fiery eyes were familiar to the girls and it became no questioned that he was indeed what saved them from the Chimera as he panted while showing off his rows of sharp teeth in his mouth.

"You... Believe it now...?"Timmy said in his normal growling voice.

"Yes..."Sweetie Belle said with shock.

"That... Is... So... AWESOME!"Scootaloo shouted out much to Timmy's surprise."It's like you have super powers or something like that, this is so cool...! We have a super colt for a friend!"

"Colt...?"Timmy asked while he retracted his claws and teeth.

"Well... You are a boy aren't ya?"Apple Bloom questioned.

"Yes... But I'm not a pony,"Timmy replied with confusion.

"You are to us, It don't matter what all those others think, we think you are a pony, what do you think you are?"Apple Bloom said as she brushed against Timmy.

"I... I don't know what I am..."Timmy said as he felt all the girls hug him.

"Well... You're our friend, can that work?"Apple Bloom asked as they all hugged him.

"Uh... Sure, that could definitely work,"Timmy said as he gradually hugged them back.

"Wait...! What time is it?"Scootaloo asked.

"Oh no...! We're gonna be late to work!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed as they parted from the hug.

They were about to leave, but noticed that Apple Bloom was still hugging Timmy nice and tightly, Timmy was also still holding onto her as they continued to hold each other in a loving embrace. The girls couldn't help but smile as they watched Apple Bloom seem to even snuggle a bit before finally parting slowly from Timmy, she blushed a bit as she looked up to Timmy and giggled.

"So... We're gonna get ungrounded when we help mah family with work today, maybe some time this afternoon after school, would you maybe like to come to cutie mark crusader club house?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Well... Sure... I suppose I could stop by for a visit,"Timmy said as he suddenly started sniffing at Apple Bloom.

"Um... What are you doing?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry... I just wanted to get familiar with your scent, now I know where to go to find you,"Timmy said as Apple Bloom giggled.

"So Ah guess we'll see you tomorrow?"Apple Bloom said as she joined her friends.

"Sure... See you tomorrow Apple Bloom,"Timmy said as he waved to the girls.

"Bye Timmy...!"Apple Bloom said as her and her friends departed for Sweet Apple Acres.

"Bye Apple Bloom,"Timmy said as he walked back into the forest.

Satisfied with their meeting, the girls walked together with smiles on their faces and great respect for their new friend, Apple Bloom let out a sigh as she thought about Timmy and felt her cheeks turning red once again.

"Wow... So do ya girls like him?"Apple Bloom asked.

"We sure do...! He's pretty cool for a... uh... colt...!"Scootaloo said.

"So do you really think we'll see him again?"Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course he will, he's... Mah special friend..."Apple Bloom said as they made their way to the apple fields to start working.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Apple Jack and Big Macintosh were now bucking apple trees and collecting today's round of apples for the apple buck harvest, they had only just started and they started out slow. Apple Jack had just finished bucking a few trees before allowing Big Mac to pick up the few buckets of apples that were now filled up, the sun was beating down on them as sweat was developing on their heads already as they walked to put the harvested apples into the barn.

Mac followed closely behind Apple Jack as they passed by the trees, the trees assisted them by providing cooling shade from the harsh sun, the leaves brushed away the sweat that formed on the farm ponies as they exited the fields. They then slowly approached their red barn before something began to bug Apple Jack, Apple Bloom has lately been distant with her lately, she thought that maybe her deal with Apple Bloom would help bring them back together, but she still kept feeling as if Apple Bloom has been growing out of her reach.

Apple Jack lowered her head and let out a deep sigh of frustration as they entered the cooling shadows of their barn, Mac noticed his sisters frustration but stayed on course as he threw the baskets of his back and put them down with the rest of the buckets. Apple Jack gave him a little nod to compliment his strong work as she then began leading him back out to buck more apples, and that's when Big Mac broke the silence.

"Welp... It ain't bad of a start for today's harvest,"Mac said breaking the silence.

"Yep, it sure was Mac, Ah just hope Apple Bloom keeps her promise and helps us out with the harvest, you don't think she would break away from a good deal like that do you?"Apple Jack asked with a small smile.

"Nope... Ah sure wouldn't have, Ah still think it was too nice of a deal,"Mac said without gaining an answer as he saw his sister lower her head a bit more."You alright Apple Jack? You been a little down in the dumps lately."

"Oh It's nothing, its just Apple Bloom has been really distant with us lately, this has been going on since we grounded her for that little squabble at the Ever free forest,"Apple Jack said as she thought about how angry and how defiant Apple Bloom has been with her."Ah just feel like we're losing her, and Ah don't want to lose mah little sister."

"Well... Now that Ah think about it, maybe she's just growing up, she's not as submissive with us as she was back then, Apple Bloom's growing and Ah learn teen fillies get pretty hard to tame now a days,"Mac explained as they entered the apple tree fields again.

"What are you trying to imply here Mac?"Apple Jack questioned as they stopped in front of a few trees.

"What Ah am saying is that maybe Apple Bloom is growing up maybe and she's gettin more independent, If you really want to try and keep her with us, maybe we should give her a bit of room, but make sure she knows that we are here for her and she will always have us around when she needs our help,"Mac stated as he reared back his legs and bucked an apple tree.

"Well... Maybe you're right, oh boy if that's what's going on, how long do you think it will be before she starts dating colts...!"Apple Jack exclaimed as she frantically kicked at a tree as another thought struck her."Oh mah gosh... What if that's it?! What if she's meeting a colt?!"

"Whoa now there Apple Jack...! Calm down, Ah read that it is perfectly natural for fillies to take an interest in colts when they get a certain age, but it don't normally make them act up, so what if she's meeting a colt?"Mac said as he bucked another tree.

"B-but she's... But She's..."Apple Jack stuttered while two apples fell on her head without her noticing.

"Yes, She's our little sister, but lets face it, she ain't gonna be little fer very much longer, we just gotta give her room to grow,"Mac said as he picked up a full bucket of apples.

Apple Jack just stood there completely stunned by the very thought of her little sister actually starting to date already, she didn't even have her cutie mark, and yet she was possibly dating already. She quietly followed her brother and began bucking more apple trees a bit harder now that she had this troublesome thought on her mind, she grunted and growled as she kicked viciously at the trees in frustration while Big Mac looked on in a bit of fear now that he put the mind of Apple Bloom dating into Apple Jack's mind. It was then as the siblings forged on through the fields that Mac was now spared from his sisters fury by the voice of the filly they were hoping to see.

"We're here! We're here!"Apple Bloom suddenly called out as her and her friends popped out in front of them both."Ah came just like ya said, and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are here too, thought you could use an extra helping hoof."

"Wow... Ah didn't think Rainbow Dash or especially Rarity would agree to letting their sisters get down and dirty, alright then lets get to work girls,"Apple Jack said with a smile.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER APPLE BUCKERS!"All the girls shouted out before attacking the trees with their tiny hooves.

Apple Jack and Big Mac watched as the girls worked together and began bucking trees in perfect sync, making the apples gradually fall from the trees and fall perfectly into the apple buckets, they even appeared to be laughing and having fun as they worked. Mac and Apple Jack were at a lost for words at how different Apple Bloom was acting compared to how she was this morning, the thought of Apple Bloom dating then suddenly struck Apple Jack once more as she slowly approached her.

"So uh... Apple Bloom... How was school?"Apple Jack asked with a nervous smile.

"Rrrrrrgh... It was okay, we just studied fer tomorrow's test,"Apple Bloom responded while pushing an apple basket to Big Mac.

"That sounds nice, did you make any friends?"Apple Jack asked once more.

"Well... We did make a friend today, he's our new friend, he's the one ah told you about earlier, his name is Timmy,"Apple Bloom said as she charged at a tree with her friends and bucked it as hard as they could.

"Oh...! Uh... So he's a colt? That...sounds... Nice..."Apple Jack said as she turned to Big Mac and gave him an overly worried look."Is... He the one that gave you that there bundle of flowers in yer mane?"

"Oh yeah Ah fergot about these, yep he got them fer me, he's such a sweet heart,"Apple Bloom said as she placed them with Big Mac.

"Oh Celestia..."Mac said as he rolled his eyes at Apple Jack.

"So... Is he a nice friend?"Apple Jack asked again as Apple Bloom then shot her a confused look.

"Well of course he is, he's mah special friend,"Apple Bloom said while her and her friends moved more buckets towards Big Mac.

"Special friend...?"Apple Jack questioned to herself worriedly.

"Alright that's enough buckets for now, lets drop this off before we continue,"Mac said as he picked up two more buckets and put them with the other two on his back.

Apple Jack just gently and surprisingly nodded without taking her eyes off Apple Bloom, while the girls nodded gradually showing Mac that they had all started to break into a sweat. This time Mac took the lead with the girls right behind him pushing more apple buckets to his surprise, Apple Jack on the other hoof followed closely behind the girls and continued to stare at Apple Bloom with disbelief as they traveled through the apple fields.

They felt the low hanging apple leaves brush away their sweat as they calmly moved through the fields to get to the barn, they girls seemed to be conversing in a whisper while Apple Jack continued to follow them closely. She felt her mind getting hazy and fuzzy as the thoughts came back and haunted her mind, her legs and knees felt weak at the very thought of Apple Bloom having a... Special friend.

Finally the group of workers made it out of the field and began walking to the barn as they felt the hot sun beating down on them, but the girls did not miss a beat as they managed to keep of with Big Mac, even with three buckets to push. As they finally made it inside the barn, they felt the super cooling shade of the barn descend on them as they brought the buckets over and put them with the rest of the harvest apples.

"Alrighty then, not bad so far girls, now lets get back to them fields and get more buckets,"Big Mac said while wiping sweat from his head.

"You got it Big Mac,"Apple Bloom said before being approached by Apple Jack while her friends followed Mac out of the barn.

"So... What's yer new friend like? Does he really seem that special to you?"Apple Jack asked out of concern."You can tell me anything you know, you don't need to be nervous."

"What else is there to know? He's really sweet and Ah really like him, he's mah special friend, the girls really like him too,"Apple Bloom said with a bit of discomfort.

"Perhaps maybe one of these days Ah could meet?"Apple Jack suggested with a really nervous look disguised with a smile.

"Ah don't know, he gets really nervous around others, he told me a lot of ponies were always mean to him,"Apple Bloom said while scratching at her mane nervously.

"Oh... Well you tell him next time you see the colt that he's welcome to come here anytime he'd like, Ah would love to meet him,"Apple Jack said back while maintaining her smile.

"Okay... Can we please go back to work so I can fulfill our deal and get ungrounded?"Apple Bloom asked as she started to get impatient.

"Oh yeah Ah forgot...! Sorry about that sugar cube,"Apple Jack said as her and Apple Bloom walked out of the barn together to continue the harvest.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fluttershy's cottage, all chaos had erupted as Fluttershy was huddled together with all of her animal friends and crying her eyes out at the sight of the mangled body of her friend Mr bear. The animals fearfully but respectfully mourned for the loss of Mr Bear while trying to calm Fluttershy, but she kept her face hidden from them as she cried silently to herself.

Suddenly she heard a knocking on her broken cottage door, silence took over for a moment before a more loud and shaking knock came and suddenly made her cottage door fall to the ground before her and her friends. It was at that moment that Rainbow Dash erupted through the door and immediately let out a horrified gasp as she saw the mutilated bear body before her, she was in complete disbelief as she looked around and finally saw Fluttershy covered up by her animal friends.

"Fluttershy...! Oh my Celestia Fluttershy! Are you alright?!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she rushed over and lowered herself down to her saddened friend.

Fluttershy slowly began shaking her head no as she slowly lowered her hooves from her fast and moved her pink mane away from her face to show her sad and tearful face before Rainbow Dash gave her a hug.

"What happened here? What happened to your friend Mr Bear?"Rainbow asked as she helped Fluttershy to her hooves.

"It came... It killed Mr Bear, he tried to fight it off, but the monster was too strong, it... Ripped Mr Bear apart... Like he was nothing,"Fluttershy sobbed out as she buried her face into Rainbow Dash's chest."It took my flowers too..."

"A monster...? What did it look like? Did you get a good look at it?"Rainbow asked as she rubbed at Fluttershy's back with a hoof.

"I don't ever want to see it again Rainbow..."Fluttershy said as she continued to cry into Rainbow Dashes chest."It... It was a monster... Nothing more."

"Shh... It's alright Fluttershy, whatever did this to Mr Bear, it's not going to get away with this,"Rainbow Dash said as she sat there and comforted her friend through this tragic experience.

Even Fluttershy's animal friends rose and began to circle around the mares before joining them in a warm comforting hug, Rainbow Dash didn't know what to do in this situation, and that's when an idea struck her.

"We need to we need to go see Zecora about this, she's the only one who can possibly give us some in sight on this beast,"Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy as they remained together for as long as it took to help her friend.

**YEAH, SO TIMMY MIGHT BE IN A BIT OF TROUBLE HERE, BUT THEY WOULD HAVE TO GET PASS APPLE BLOOM TO GET TO HIM, STAY TUNE FOR MORE FRIENDS**.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Timmy was once again soaring the trees of the Ever free forest thinking about Apple Bloom and the two new friends he had just made today, he could not believe that after all this time of being on his own and only having Zecora as a friend, he would suddenly start making new friends so quickly. The two new friends were one thing, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked like they were going to be fun, but Apple Bloom on the other hand felt a bit like something else to him.

He didn't just enjoy being around her, he liked a lot of stuff about her, she was an honest hard working filly who looked pass his savage self and was seeing his other side just as Zecora always saw it. Everything about her made Timmy smile a bit on the inside as he leaped through the trees, her smile, her voice, and now he had her scent, and it was making him excited to see her tomorrow again.

Suddenly as he had leaped for another tree he immediately stopped just as he landed and stuck his nose up in the air, he then began sniffing the cold calm air of the forest as another familiar scent reached his nose. He smirked as he recognized the scent immediately before taking off through the trees once more in a different direction, he bounced and soared through the trees and even hoisted himself higher as he reached out from the trees as he glided through the sky before landing back in the trees.

"I recognize that smell any where... I'm coming Zecora...!"Timmy yelled with a deep and hearty growl.

He let out a cheerful and hard roar as he pass right above two Ursa minors that were playing by a fowl looking pond, Timmy just laughed as he just barely managed to make it to the next tree and leaving the little ursas to play. He still felt his thoughts about his new friends in the back of his mind, but now something else preoccupied his mind as two other scents suddenly caught his attention, one appeared to be somewhat familiar, but the other was new.

Finally he came upon the hut of Zecora as he could detect the sudden presence of two other ponies along with Zecora inside the hut, he suddenly felt serious as he could feel frustration, anger, and intensity within these two ponies. He lunged from the last branch and landed right on the roof of the hut, Timmy then crawled down the hut and found a small window to look through and peaked inside.

To his surprise, he was now watching Zecora argue with two Pegasus ponies, one was all to familiar as Fluttershy, the Pegasus that he would always mess around with and would always get chased off with a broom other Pegasus however was unknown to him, she had a cyan blue coat with a rainbow mane and tail, she had magenta eyes and the cutie mark of a rainbow lightning bolt coming from the storm cloud. It did not look good as Timmy watched Zecora trying to keep the peace as the two Pegasus were going at her with outrage over some sort of incident.

"Come on Zecora, you have to know what creature did, you have any idea what a big deal this was?! Thanks to this monster, Fluttershy now has to bury Mr Bear!"The Rainbow Pegasus ranted to the zebra.

"I am sorry for her lost, very much so, but the creature that did this, is not at fault for this I know,"Zecora said defiantly to the Pegasus.

"So you do know what did this to the bear, but you're saying that it didn't mean to do this?!"The Pegasus exclaimed in disbelief.

"How is this not that monsters fault! He was fighting with Mr Bear and... He tore Mr Bear apart...!"Fluttershy whimpered before she began crying into the rainbow Pegasus's chest.

"I have raised this one for ten whole years so far, he has learned to only fight when he is defending himself or his friends from afar,"Zecora replied with a bit of irritation"Your bear must have provoked him, that is why the bears end was so grim."

"So now you're blaming Mr Bear for what happened?! How could say such a thing?!"Fluttershy whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"I do not mean to offend, but he is known to be a very good child and friend,"Zecora said as she turned to the corner of her eye and could see Timmy watching them."He is also like a son to me, and I know what is best for Timmy."

"Well why you're dealing with this Timmy child you're calling it, me and Fluttershy have a bear to give a proper burial to, and I'm guessing that we're not even going to get an apology for this are we?!"The rainbow Pegasus said while still comforting Fluttershy.

"Hmm... So an apology is what is needed to quench your vengeful taste, then you will get your apology post haste,"Zecora said before turning to the window to see Timmy still watching them."Timmy...! Come inside with me!"

Timmy knew he had been seen and let out a sigh as he retracted his claws and teeth before swinging through the window and landing in front of them all, giving both Pegasus the scare of their lives. They both backed away from Timmy as they panted heavily while Timmy just stood there smirking at them while they collected their thoughts.

"Timmy... This is Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, ladies...? This is Timmy, my little friend that disappears in a flash,"Zecora introduced while they just exchanged looks.

"I remember Fluttershy Zecora, hows it going broom swinger?"Timmy questioned before chuckling.

"What the hay is that freaky looking thing?!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed while Fluttershy was now confused.

"Broom swinger...? What made you give me that name...?"Fluttershy asked out of confusion.

"You kidding...? I remember all the times I would pay your field mice a visit and you would show up with your broom and you were always smacking me away with it,"Timmy said as he lifted up his shirt to show off a few fading bruises.

"You...?! You're the one who kept eating my field mice?!"Fluttershy exclaimed with a bit of anger.

"Yeah...! Oh and your friend Mr Bear can blame himself for getting killed, he started all this by making fun of me and starting the fight with me while I was busy picking flowers for my friend!"Timmy yelled and pointed before Fluttershy suddenly tried to attack him

Luckily Rainbow Dash swooped in and held Fluttershy back while Zecora jumped in front of Timmy like a mother defending her child and standing tall against the two mares.

"Attacking Timmy is not a wise move to make, reconsider your actions for your own sake,"Zecora warned while Timmy walked to her side and smiled.

"Rrrrrrrgh... Sorry about that, so this little guy is what killed Mr Bear...? S-Sorry... If we find it hard to believe,"Rainbow Dash said while holding onto Fluttershy.

"You speak as you follow your own eyes to what you see, but believe me, under this cute little face, lies a beast that will make you kneel and beg for your life in a plea,"Zecora said just as Danny showed off his monstrous orange and red eyes.

"I see... So... Can we please have that apology so we can be on our way?"Rainbow asked as she finally found her friend fit to be released.

Zecora gave them a nod before turning to Timmy, she gestured to the mares for him as he let out a sigh and approached the Pegasus with doubt and hostility towards their ignorance, he especially kept an eye on Fluttershy. He then came to a stop right in front of them and looked to the mares with his vicious looking predator eyes and his claws completely out as he smirked at them.

"I'm sorry I killed your bear, and took your flowers, and your dignity..."Timmy said in a growl before turning to Zecora and flashing her a toothy smile."Can I go now Zecora? I wanna surprise my friends."

"Of course Timmy,"Zecora said as Timmy lunged for the window and left."So... Are you satisfied now? I hope you were not spooked by his growl."

"No apology is going to bring Mr Bear back... I can't believe that creature was what I was dealing with all this time..."Fluttershy said while breaking down into Rainbow Dashes chest.

"We'll take the apology, just keep that... Child on a leash,"Rainbow Dash said as they both began to leave.

"Perhaps you should, if there was more I could do I would,"Zecora said as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy left the hut, leaving Zecora to look to the window Timmy left through."Oh Timmy my little child, do you always have to be so wild?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, the sun was setting on the day and the Twilight was nearly there, and finally after hours of hard work, the Apples including Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were all finished with their work and were completely drenched in sweat. Their muscles were sore and stiff as the group of five panted in exhaustion, but smiles were all around as they entered the home of the Apples.

Apple Bloom and her friends were wearing the biggest smiles of them all as they had completed a deal they had made with Apple Jack, now that they all helped out with today's work, they were all no longer grounded. Now they were free to perform their adventures as the Cutie Mark Crusaders once more.

"whew wee! So is every pony exhausted er what?!"Apple Jack announced as they entered the kitchen.

"We sure are, but it was all worth it, so sis...? A deal's a deal right?"Apple Bloom said as she faced Apple Jack and gave her a sly smile.

"Well... Ya'll did help us good with the harvest today, alright then... You are all officially ungrounded,"Apple Jack stated as the girls lit up and came together.

"YES...! THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ARE BACK!"The girls announced startling Granny Smith who had just baked a pie and set it on the table.

"Uh...what just happened ya'll?"Smith asked while blowing on the pie.

"Me and the girls just got ungrounded Granny Smith!"Apple Bloom exclaimed as they rushed to the table.

"Yeah...! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are back!"Sweetie Belle said as the three of them sat at the table.

"Yeah... Ah still say you were to soft on her..."Big Mac whispered to Apple Jack as they also joined every pony at the table.

"Well... Then Ah guess this here Apple pie will be our celebratory dessert fer today,"Granny Smith said as she began cutting pieces of pie out for them all.

Apple Jack had quickly rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out some plates before returning to the table, she just barely managed to make it back and pass out the plates before Smith began lazily placing the pieces of pie on them. She made sure to give apple Jack and Big Mac the larger pieces since they were the young adults of the house before turning to the crusaders and giving them slightly smaller slices of pie. She then finished by giving herself a very small piece of pie before pushing what was left to the side and slowly sitting back in her chair.

"Well eat up every pony, there's plenty of pie for ya'll,"Granny smith said as she slowly began to eat her pie.

Every pony gladly obliged and begin eating their apple pie, for the time they all ate their food in peace and with no disturbance except for the occasional conversation between the girls. Apple Jack couldn't help but notice Apple Bloom and her friends eating happily as if the incident they had a few days ago no longer existed, but to Apple Jack, she was just glad to have her sister back and no longer hating her. Winona even joined them under the table as the girls finished their pie and gave off a round of belches for every pony to see and hear.

"Wow... That was some awesome pie every pony,"Scootaloo said as another belch escaped her.

"Yeah... But boy are mah dogs barking,"Apple Bloom said as she looked at her sore back hooves."Apple Jack...? Would it be alright if the girls stayed the night with me?"

"Well... Ah suppose it couldn't hurt, ya'll promise to get up fer school tomorrow?"Apple Jack asked while still eating her pie as she earned a round of nods."Well alright then, ya'll can sleep over, but you might want to get to bed soon, ya'll need yer rest."

"Alright, we won't stay up long,"Apple Bloom happily said as they all jumped down from their seats and ran for Apple Bloom's bedroom with Winona happily following them.

"Welp... So much fer harsh punishment,"Big Mac said while finishing his pie off.

"Oh come on now Mac, if you could see how much she was hating me fer grounding her, you would do the same, Ah don't like being so harsh with her,"Apple Jack argued as she too finished her pie and walked with her brother to the sink.

"Oh Apple Jack, you really are too soft on the inside, we're suppose to be her parental figures, that means love, as well as discipline and structure,"Big Mac stated while putting his plate in the sink.

"You been reading that darn old parenting book again haven't you Mac?"Apple Jack said as she put her plate in the sink and followed her brother out of the kitchen.

"Yeeyup..."Mac replied as they left Smith to her food.

"Isn't any pony else gonna eat the rest of this here pie...?!"Granny Smith called out from her seat.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom, Winona and the rest of her crusader friends were quickly rushing up the stairs as fast as their sore legs could carry them, they quickly managed to make their way up the stairs before slowing down as they made it to Apple Bloom's room. They quickly burst into the room and Apple bloom along with Winona immediately jumped to her bed in time to see the moon rising into the sky, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were the next ones to follow as they joined Apple Bloom on the bed and began watching the rising night together.

The moon looked beautiful tonight, the stars were plentiful and extra sparkly as well, this night almost reminded them of their encounters with princess Luna herself when they were met with difficult issues. Apple bloom let out a sigh as she lazily looked at the stars, and could have sworn that at the same time, Timmy was looking at them as well.

"So... Today wasn't so bad huh Apple Bloom?"Scootaloo suddenly interrupted as Apple Bloom frantically looked to her."We did a little work, we got out of being grounded, and best of all... We made a new friend."

"Yeah... And Apple Bloom may have found herself a colt friend, seriously apple bloom you think we wouldn't notice the looks you were giving him?"Sweetie Belle chimed in as they both began laughing at Apple Bloom.

"Shut up...! It ain't like that at all,"Apple Bloom defied as she then began to think about it.

"Sure it isn't, Timmy giving you flowers and everything,"Scootaloo teased.

"Come on...! Apple Bloom and Timmy sitting in a tree...!"Sweetie Belle teased as well as she threatened to start singing.

Suddenly just as apple Bloom was threatening to tackle Sweetie Belle and silence her teasing, they all suddenly jumped as they heard a big*BOO*before jumping high in the air and landing on their flanks. Winona immediately let out a yelp, jumped off the bed and quickly rushed under the bed while the girls all breathed heavily as they turned towards the window and saw Timmy poking his head through the window and smiling at them as he chuckled at their fear.

"Sorry... Did I frighten you?"Timmy joked while the girls collected their thoughts.

"Well... Yeah, we didn't expect you to visit us in the night,"Apple Bloom said with a chuckle while suddenly beginning to blush.

"I told you she was liking him..."Sweetie Belle whispered as they both watched Apple Bloom trying to talk to Timmy.

"So uh... What brings you here?"Apple bloom asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, I got a little bored so I decided to catch up with you to tell you good night,"Timmy said as he then noticed Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."Hey girls, hows it going?"

"Hey Timmy, glad you could make it for a visit,"Scootaloo said while waving at him.

"So what brought you over for a visit again?"Sweetie Belle asked while sitting right next to the window with curiosity.

"Well... Like I said I wanted to say good night and... I really wanted to see you again Apple Bloom,"Timmy said in an honest tone while staring dreamily at her with his baby blue eyes.

"You wanted... To really see me? Well... That's very nice of you Timmy..."Apple Bloom said as her blush intensified while the girls awed at them.

"Apple Bloom...! Is everything alright in there?!"Apple Jack suddenly called from behind the door.

"*gasp*...! Oh no, It's mah sister, Timmy meet us at the cutie mark crusader clubhouse in the afternoon, then we can talk, but fer now you gotta go,"Apple Bloom said as she then in her haste to send him on his way accidentally kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright then... I'll see you later... Good night Apple Bloom,"Timmy said while blushing as he quickly left as fast as he came.

"Apple Bloom...?"Apple Jack called as she entered the room and saw the fillies sitting nicely in Apple bloom's bed."Are ya'll alright? Ah could have sworn Ah heard you talking to some pony and Winona freaking out."

"We're just fine Apple Jack, just talking about how grateful we are to be ungrounded is all, Ah love you sis,"Apple bloom said as apple Jack smiled at her response.

"Aww shucks, it was nothing sugar cube, Ah suppose I'll leave ya'll to yer sleep over now,"Apple Jack said as she slowly closed the door and left the room.

"Oh thank Celestia she didn't catch us,"Apple bloom said as she almost fainted on her bed.

"Apple Bloom and Timmy sitting in a tree...! And she was just k.i.s.s.i.n.g him!"Sweetie teased once more.

Apple Bloom just sat back and groaned while still blushing as she listened to her friends laugh at her just knowing that her friends were not going to let that little incident go for quite a while.

**ALRIGHT THE SEEDS OF ROMANCE ARE PLANTED AND GROWING, THERE IS STILL PLENTY MORE TO COME THOUGH SO KEEP READING MY FRIENDS**.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was now Friday and Apple Bloom was now seated in class with her two friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, it was late in the afternoon and all the girls were now finishing a test for class today, but they had something else on their minds rather than this test. Ever since the hard work they put in yesterday with Apple Jack and Big Mac, they were all no longer grounded and were allowed to continue their club as the cutie mark crusaders, but first they needed to get by the rest of this school day.

Apple Bloom was now currently putting on her thinking cap and focusing hard as she tried to finish the complicated test that questioned her know how with many Ever free creatures of the forest, but thanks to her time with Timmy, she now had a few good answers. She thought hard and jotted down a few answers which were nothing more than highly educated guesses, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle however were not doing as well as they did not study much during their time of being grounded. Apple Bloom however was more than willing to help them out as she passed them a small note with some of her answers.

All was quiet, the girls could hear the pencils of other fillies and colts writing down answers as well as their own, the clock could even be heard as the ticking sound echoed through the class room and made the girls even more anxious. Thankfully Apple Bloom and her friends had made it to their last question of the test, the question was does a Timbure wolf have any weaknesses, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both answered no, but Apple Bloom surprised them by answering yes as she remember Timmy's last brush with a Timbure wolf.

Finally just as the girls were the first ones to put their tests and pencils down, the school house bell finally went of with a loud and rapid ring, the girls let out a sigh of relief from their hard thinking while the rest of the students cheered as they instantly began pouring out of the school. The girls just sat back in their chairs while Ms Cheerlie began collecting the test papers and suddenly froze as she noticed Apple Bloom's answer to the last question and was a bit interested in her answer. The girls finally moved out of their chairs after a bit and were about to leave, and that's when Cheerlie stopped Apple Bloom for a moment.

"Apple Bloom...! Could I see you for a moment before you leave?!"Cheerlie called out as Apple Bloom turned around while the girls waited by the door.

"Uh...sure Ms Cheerlie,"Apple Bloom said as she walked over to Cheerlie and stood there as the teacher looked over her test.

"  
Apple Bloom...? I've noticed your test score and your answers seem good, but the last question is wrong, but I know you were paying attention when I said Timbure wolves do not have weaknesses, so what persuaded you to chose this answer?"Cheerlie asked as she looked over the question.

"Oh...! Ah learned that Timbure wolves do have a weakness Ms Cheerlie! It's their hearts!"Apple Bloom exclaimed while Cheerlie looked on in confusion.

"Their...hearts? I did not know Timbure wolves had hearts, how did you come by this information?"Cheerlie questioned again.

"Oh...! Uh..."Apple Bloom stuttered as she thought about a way to tell her teacher without talking about Timmy any further."Ah...watched two Timbure wolves fight with each other last night, one of them tore out the heart of the other, and the other just died and couldn't put itself back together."

"Really...? well then... If that is true, then I suppose I could put this in for new information towards the princess,"Cheerlie said as she happily walked over to her desk and began writing something down."Alright, you are dismissed now, thank you for your time Apple Bloom."

"Thanks Ms Cheerlie...!"Apple Bloom said as she then ran back to her friends at the door way."Alright girls lets move out, we got a club house to reopen."

With that said the girls happily took off out of the school as they were making their way back to their cutie mark crusader club house, they passed through the play ground before finally leaving the school grounds as they made for the town. They never thought they would be able to get back their club house this easily after a little hard work at the Apple family farm, but the rewards were worth it, and best part was that they had a little friend probably waiting for them at the club house.

The girls finally made their way into the town and noticed that Ponyville was in an awfully big rush today, many ponies were rushing from stores and other businesses and collecting things before rushing back into their homes. The crusaders were confused about the strange behavior as they slowed their running to a halt and began walking as they suddenly began to feel a strange chill down their spines before suddenly seeing shadows under them.

They all then looked up and saw the Pegasus ponies including Rainbow Dash herself putting clouds together for what looked like a big storm, the girls kept on walking as they felt the wind of the rising storm beginning to blow through their manes. Then just as they were about to go any further, they got the surprise of their lives as Rainbow Dash swooped down from the cloud she was working on and appeared right before them with a welcoming smile.

"Hey girls, I'm surprised to see you three out and about already, just to give you girls a heads up, you all might want to lock up your club house for the night, we're making one doozy of a storm tonight,"Rainbow Dash informed as she gestured to the Pegasus that were still working.

"No problem Rainbow Dash, that's actually where we're going right now, thanks for the heads up though,"Scootaloo said with an admiring smile for her big sister figure.

"Yeah don't worry, we'll be careful,"Apple Bloom said as her and her friends walked passed Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses there one more second fillies,"Rainbow Dash said before flying in front of them again."There's something else you all need to know, do me Rarity and Apple Jack a favor and please stand more clear of the Ever free forest."

"The Ever free forest, what makes you think we would venture there again?"Sweetie Belle asked out of confusion.

"Let's just say me and Fluttershy had a little run in with a less than awesome creature that happened to be Zecora's pet, and now Zecora is going to have to explain this issue to Twilight and the rest of us,"Rainbow Dash said as the girls looked to each other with hidden worry."So just do this for us okay girls, be safe and stay far away from the forest as you can."

"Um... Okay then Rainbow Dash, we promise that we won't go anywhere near the Ever free forest,"Apple Bloom said with a fake smile.

"Alright then, see you girls later, I gotta fly,"Rainbow said as she then took off back into the sky.

The girls watched as the rainbow Pegasus flew back into the sky to help her fellow Pegasus with the clouds to prepare for the storm, and while she was busy making a storm, the girls were now shocked and worried knowing that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had encountered Timmy. This meant trouble could be easily follow now that Timmy was being known by other ponies, Apple Bloom especially feared for Timmy now that the whole mane six were going to know of him, and Timmy is not the type of creature a lot of ponies could understand. Apple Bloom then turned to her friends who could see the worry and the shock in her eyes.

"This isn't good one bit, what do ya'll think they're going to do with Timmy should the worse come for him, Ah don't want Timmy to be in trouble,"Apple Bloom said as they finally continued on.

"Ah I'm sure Zecora will work it all out with princess Twilight and the others, she's always been a good friend to all of us, there's no reason for the ponies to get hostile with her now,"Scootaloo said as they pushed their ways through the crowds of panicking ponies.

"It ain't Zecora Ah am worried about, Ah know she can reason with the others, It's Timmy Ah'm worried about,"Apple Bloom said as her ears drooped.

"Come on Apple Bloom, Timmy will be fine, he's not going to let himself get into any trouble... Maybe..."Sweetie Belles said with an honest smile.

"That ain't helping, Ah don't want anything to happen to Timmy, he's... Special, me and him, Ah feel something with him, he's going to be a very special friend to us,"Apple Bloom said as she smiled at the ground and thought of him.

"Watch out fillies...!"Exclaimed a stallion as the girls almost bumped into him as they made it out of the town.

"Sorry about that sir!"Sweetie Belle called out as they looked to the dirt road.

They calmly made their way through the dirt road on their way to the club house while trying to forget about their worries for their new friend, but Apple Bloom still had dire worries as she looked up to the clouds that were being gathered. The storm was mounting as she heard the wind blowing a little harder and the clouds appeared to be getting darker, this was giving birth to a new worry knowing that Timmy lived in probably the worse place for a storm to take place in.

Finally after a few minutes of walking along the dirt road they finally saw their club house in the distance and they couldn't help but notice something a little different about the club house, it looked clean... As if they had never left it. The club house looked clean and freshly scrubbed, the paint even looked new, new flowers along with the flowers Timmy had given Apple Bloom yesterday were hung along the window sill, there was even a new coat of wood finish on the deck of the house.

The girls jaws instantly dropped as they looked to their freshly clean club house, they didn't even feel the wind of the rising storm as they slowly walked to their club house wondering what must have happened while they were away from their club. They stopped in front of the ladder to their tree house, the ladder was even coated in a new thing of wood finish on it as well. They then slowly climbed up the ladder with Apple Bloom in the lead followed by Scootaloo next and Sweetie Belle to finish, once they had made it up the ladder, Apple Bloom gently pushed the door open and they were all given the sight of their life.

The inside of the club house appeared to be tidied up as well, the table and chairs where they would eat were nicely placed and pushed in, the stand where Apple Bloom would make her Cutie Mark Crusader announcements was clean and didn't have one bit of dust on it. The place even smelled good, the entire place looked brand new as if they had just finished building the place.

"What the hay happened here, did Apple Jack hire some help around here?"Scootaloo asked as she checked the table and chairs out.

"Even the coat racks are clean, did your family do all this Apple Bloom?"Sweetie Belle said as she looked to the coat racks.

"Ah have no idea, Ah don't think mah family did this though, Apple Jack was always watching me to make sure Ah didn't crusade, and mah family almost never hires help,"Apple Bloom said as she got to her stand and let out a sigh before smiling."Welp... Whoever did this they have our eternal gratitude and everlasting friendship with the cutie mark crusaders, because the crusaders are back!"

"Yeah! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are back!"Both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said as they then stood right in front of the stand as Apple Bloom was about to give an esteemed announcement.

"Well then...! Mah fellow crusaders! We have got a lot of cutie mark crusading to do, but it's gonna have to wait until this storm that's coming subsides, but today we would like to welcome Timmy to our club!"Apple Bloom said as she flashed a sly smile.

They all then suddenly heard the scratching and scraping of wood as they heard something crawling up the tree, it caught Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo by surprise while Apple Bloom smiled as they looked to a club house window. Then they all got a little surprise as something suddenly hit the deck of the club house, they could see the shadow of their new friend as he suddenly gripped the window and swung into the club house flashing a toothy smile as he stood their chuckling.

"Good to see you all again, so this is where you all go to before you go out to find your cutie marks huh? I hope you didn't mind me sprucing the place up a bit, it looked very dusty in here and I wanted to help out a bit,"Timmy explained as he changed back to normal and smiled at them nervously.

"Wait...! You did all of this? You...did this for us?"Scootaloo asked as she felt incredibly flattered by Timmy's kindness.

"Wow... Thanks a whole lot Timmy, this is the nicest thing any pony has ever done fer us,"Apple Bloom said as she jumped down from her stand and hugged him."How did you do all this?"

"I might have sneaked into your barn... and found all the things i needed..."Timmy said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Oh... Well it was still a very nice gesture, and for your kind distribution to our club house, you are now an official member of the cutie mark crusaders,"Apple Bloom said as she nuzzled against Timmy's chest.

"Wow...! Thanks Apple Bloom, I've never been in a club before,"Timmy said as she released Timmy from her hug."So... What do we do in this club again?"

"We work together to try and find our special talents and earn our cutie marks,"Sweetie Belle said while showing him the side of her flank.

"Do you have a special talent Timmy?"Apple Bloom asked while Timmy thought for a moment.

"Well... Not really, all I usually do is swing around, hunt for food, and hang around with Zecora while she teaches me things and even reads to me, but I've never actually did anything talented like,"Timmy explained with honesty.

"You...don't have a talent either...? Well never fear Timmy, you are in the presence of the ones that will help you find your special talent,"Apple Bloom said as they all suddenly heard the sound of thunder in the distance."But... Fer now we have to wait until this storm of the Pegasus clears up."

Yeah we were hoping to get started right away, but what we had planned for our crusade today may be a bit dangerous to do in a storm,"Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle showed off a picture of them sky diving.

"Oh...okay, that does look fun though, but that's alright, I appreciate you all making me a member of your club though,"Timmy said as the wind began blowing through the window and hitting their faces."Well... I gotta go, sorry I have to cut this visit short, but Zecora wanted me to get inside the hut before the storm hit."

"That's okay, tomorrow you can visit us again and we can all go crusading together,"Apple Bloom said as her and Timmy began sharing a moment together.

"Yeah, that would be fun, I can't wait till tomorrow now, so..."Timmy started as he suddenly kissed Apple Bloom quickly on the cheek before jumping to the window."See you tomorrow girls, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

With that, Timmy suddenly jumped out of the window and landed on his feet thirty feet from the club house before looking back and chuckling at the returned gift he gave Apple Bloom from last night, he then began running on four legs as he raced towards the forest laughing at what he just did. He let out a hearty roar before it was followed with the sudden jolt of electricity from the sky, it gave him a slight scare as he jumped a good twenty feet before sneering at the sky.

He then took off again going at incredible speeds as he was coming up on the forest like a predator charging at it's prey, he listened to the rumbling of the thunder in the distance as he felt the wind picking up and really blowing in his face. He finally made it to the forest and leaped right in as he felt the wind cease from the dense forest, he felt protected and began chuckling again as he was making for Zecora's hut.

He then stopped for a moment as he looked around for a good tree to climb up, his beastly eyes scanned the trees very carefully making sure he found the best tree for the job, and finally he found his tree, all big and thick with strong enough branches to hold him. He quickly smirked before speeding to the tree and breaking out his claws, he began scratching at the tree to mark his territory and get himself a good grip as he was about to climb into the tree, and that's when he suddenly realized... He was not alone.

Timmy slowly removed his claws from the tree as he began to hear deep growls and snarls coming from all directions, he sniffed the air and picked up the smell of something, it was not Timbure wolves he sensed however, this was different. Timmy let out an intimidating growl to try to flush out his stalkers and was then surprised as an Ursa minor finally poked it's head out from a bush and stared Timmy down while drooling with hunger. Timmy just glared back as he snarled at the baby Ursa as they circled each other to see if one would surrender, but that's when another surprise came.

Timmy managed to hear and jump away from another bush just as another Ursa minor suddenly pounced from behind him, and only took a piece of his ragged pants as Timmy slid away from the tag team of little ursas. He roared at the two baby's as they roared back at him showing no sign of giving in or changing their minds about fighting with Timmy, but the boy didn't mind as he got prepared for a fight.

He then backed up a little bit to give the ursas a chance to make the first move, and that's when he got one more surprise as he suddenly backed into something that wasn't a tree. Timmy slowly turned around and felt the coldness of not a tree, but a nose, and when he turned around, he was now staring right into the eyes of the Ursa minor's mother, an Ursa major. The mother raised from the trees and towered of the boy and her cubs as she let out a roar that was just as loud as Timmy's roar, but the boy was not without a great deal of courage.

Timmy just roared back at the Ursa major before jumping away from her and landing against a tree, he watched as the three combatants began closing in on him like a pack of Timbure wolves as he growled at them and getting ready to fight, and suddenly in a flash of light and a round of roars... The Ursa's pounced and began the fight.

**OH YEAH, CRAP JUST GOT REAL, CAN TIMMY FEND OFF THE GROUP OF GIANT ATTACKERS, OR WILL HE NO LONGER HOLD THE TITLE OF TOP PREDATOR, FIND OUT THE OUTCOME NEXT CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was late in the afternoon and a storm was brewing for the town of Ponyville, the wind howled louder and fiercer than a Timbure wolf, the thunder rumbled in the distance as bright lights went off in the dark clouds. Ponies all around were retreating to the safety of their homes as the clouds were threatening to finally unleash the rain, but for a certain zebra, the storm was now the least of her worries as she stood in front of a castle with a letter and a lot of explaining to do.

Zecora stood there at the doors of Ponyville's newest castle, the rainbow castle, the new home of Ponyville's very own princess Twilight Sparkle and her fellow wielders of the elements of harmony. Zecora looked at the letter and frowned to it before letting out a sigh, she watched as the doors to the castle opened allowing her to walk inside and take a good look around.

It was nice and dry inside as the doors closed behind her, she looked out a large castle like window and saw a drizzle beginning to come down as she then continued further into the castle as she looked back at the letter she had. Zecora frowned at the letter and felt a bit angered that she had to come to the castle, she had thought that she had dealt with this situation, but obviously Fluttershy was not as forgiving as Zecora thought. The letter seemed to speak of a meeting, and it had to do with her hiding Timmy from them, and Timmy's conduct with Mr Bear made it a whole lot worst for her.

Zecora walked calmly through the castle hall way, her hooves echo'd as she quickly made her way to a large gate at the end of the hall, she looked at it from top to bottom as she put on a serious face before opening the door and walking in. As Zecora entered the room, she looked around at the massive room with a star and table in the center and six different chairs centered around the star, Zecora just ignored the massive room as she cleared her throat to get some attention.

It was then that an Alicorn with a lavender purple coat with matching purple eyes poked her head out from one of the chairs to see Zecora looking at her with a very disappointed look, her dark purple mane and tail with the pink streak waved as she gestured to the center of the chairs. Zecora casually walked to the center and looked around as she could see Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and none other than Ponyville's very own Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was an earth pony with a light pink coat, a darker pink mane and tail that was poofy like cotton candy, and bared the cutie mark of three balloons on her flank.

Zecora stared all around her at the Alicorn before her sights trailed to Rainbow Dash who was giving her a serious look before she then trailed to Fluttershy who to her surprise was also staring her down with an actual angry look as Zecora addressed the Alicorn.

"I trust you have a reason for me being here this night princess Twilight? I see Apple Jack will not be joining us tonight,"Zecora said as the Alicorn let out a sigh.

"Zecora... I have called you here just to discuss a delicate matter, you recall Fluttershy's brush with your little friend Timmy correct?"Twilight Sparkle asked as Zecora turned to her completely.

"I do... And I thought I took care of this little problem, Timmy was even nice enough to apologize to them,"Zecora instantly began to argue.

"Yes... I heard about the issue with Mr Bear, and I've come to the conclusion that Timmy was justified in his actions, but first I would like to know where you even came by such a creature,"Twilight said with a more interest tone rather than an arguing tone.

"I found him when he was just an infant lying in a bloody mess of what looked to be his parents, the cause of their deaths was a creature much like him as apparent,"Zecora said as the memories began to flow through her mind."He was so beautiful and so sad, I saw passed his beast and saw but a kind young lad."

"I see... So you're like his mother, well... Then I suppose I couldn't possibly take him away from you as Fluttershy had intended,"Twilight pointed out as Zecora shot Fluttershy a look before turning back to Twilight."I still worry however on his uh... Special needs Zecora, can you really keep him under control? I mean what if it was a pony he had killed?"

"It has never come to that, and it never will, Timmy is a good boy with a strong will,"Zecora promised with a proud smile for her child."He will never harm the innocent, nor will he bring harm to his friends."

"Can you promise that he will never bring harm to any pony as long as he is in your care?"Twilight asked as Zecora gave her a promising nod."Then I will suspend all notice towards your child until more serious trouble rises."

"Trust me Twilight, no harm will come by his little hands, I promise you this as I stand,"Zecora said as she bowed to the princess.

"What...?! But Twilight! That monster killed and ate Mr Bear that thing can't possibly be-"Fluttershy frantically said before being cut off.

"That is all Fluttershy, I'm sorry but that is all we have to say on the matter,"Twilight said as she turned back to Zecora and felt relieved to know she could keep her friendship with Zecora."Zecora...? I would like to invite you to stay with us for the night, the storm Rainbow put together is going to be very fierce, and I wish for you not to encounter any trouble on the way to the forest, will you stay with us?"

"I suppose... I just hope Timmy will be alright,"Zecora said worriedly as she agreed to stay with the princess of friendship for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were just returning from their little reopening of the Cutie Mark Crusader club house, but Apple Bloom had something else on her mind as she rubbed at the cheek that Timmy just kissed before running off. She was still blushing furiously as she held her hoof to her cheek, normally a regular filly would have been disgusted with such a thing, but Apple Bloom was taking it strangely, she almost felt happy that he did that, she really was starting to like him, and her friends were still busting on her about him.

The girls had made it to the home of the Apples and made it up the steps, they all then stood there looking at the house before turning to the sky that was dark and beginning to really thunder as lightning began to stab the skies. Apple Bloom herself was cleansed of her thoughts as they all watched the storm picking up and even starting to rain, and that's when Apple Jack opened the door to the house and called to them as strong thunder crashed through the clouds.

"Apple Bloom! You and yer friends get in here quick!"Apple Jack commanded as the girls gladly complied and were making their way inside.

Just as Apple Bloom and her friends were about to go inside, there was a sudden loud and distant roar coming from right behind them, Apple Jack had noticed the roar as well as they all turned around just in time to hear another round of many different roars coming from the Ever free forest. It sounded almost like fighting was taking place in there, and it had Apple Jack worried as she tried to insist that they come inside, but that's when Apple Bloom heard it.

A sudden roar that was familiar to her and the girls then sounded out through the thunder, Apple Bloom's ears perked up as she recognized the roar, but then she felt her stomach go cold as the roar went into a shriek. This roaring shriek was not of pride or of ferocity, this was a shriek of pain and blood shed, terrible things were happening in the forest, and Timmy was right in the middle of it.

Apple Bloom widened her eyes and felt as if her new friend was calling to her, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo also became worried as they listened to the shrieks continue through the forest, suddenly the shrieks were then silenced. This scared Apple Bloom as her friend was no longer making noise, what was now becoming of Timmy was now a mystery, a mystery that now needed to be solved.

"Apple Bloom...! Ya'll come inside now, we don't want any part of what might be happening out there,"Apple Jack suddenly interrupted as she lead the way for the girls.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo made it inside, but Apple Bloom stopped just as she was about to step inside and looked back to the forest as fear mounted inside her, finally Apple Bloom couldn't stand the suspense any more and turned to Apple Jack.

"Um... Apple Jack...? Ah need to uh... Go make sure mah club house is locked up good and tight,"Apple Bloom said with a fake smile while Apple Jack raised an eye brow at her.

"What...! Your gonna go out in that storm?!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

"Are you really sure about that sugar cube? You mean you didn't close it down before ya'll left,"Apple Jack questioned.

"Nope, we must have fergot about it, please can Ah go lock up the club house?"Apple Bloom asked with sad eyes.

"Well... Alright then Apple Bloom, but just take a coat at least, it's gonna be a doozy of a down pour fer the whole night,"Apple Jack warned as she brought out a coat for Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom quickly took up the coat and struggled to put it around her as she turned around to face the storm, she stood there on the porch with a mission forged into her mind now, and just as she was about to go fulfill it, she was then called out by her friends who had closed the door so Apple Jack couldn't hear.

"So what are you really going out there for?"Scootaloo questioned while Apple Bloom looked out towards the forest.

"Girls...? Get a ladder and put by mah window, Ah'm going out there and bringing our friend back,"Apple Bloom said as she walked down the steps and then suddenly ran for the hills.

"Wait...! Your gonna what...?!"Sweetie Belle called out as Apple Bloom ran and could not hear her.

Apple Bloom ran as fast as she could, she braved the harsh elements as the rain came down upon her head and thrashing her, but her coat held strong as she braced the wind as well and kept on going. Thunder crashed through the sky and made her ears ring as her running threatened to be slowed to a walk, but her fear of her new friend kept her going, wind blew in her face and blew her hood down, and yet she still braved and press on.

It was then that her chance opened as the storm calmed down momentarily allowing her to make a large sprint across the open plains of her home, she felt as if there was no force in the world that would stop her from reaching the Ever free forest. All her fears were forgotten about the forest and was replaced with only concerns for her friend, whatever those loud shrieks were, they did not sound good, Timmy was in trouble and she needed to help him.

She finally saw herself coming up on the forest just as the wind and rain began to pick back, she only paced herself more as she felt a disturbing and bad feeling growing as she grind to a halt in front of the forest. She looked in as far as she could see in the dark forest, but the stormy night proved treacherous and challenging to fight, all she could see was darkness and the outline of trees, but she could hear the creaking of the trees as the wind struck them as a whole, the woods itself growled as lightning threatened to strike, and that's when she heard the growl of her friend from not too deep into the forest.

"Timmy...? TIMMY...?!"Apple Bloom shouted out from the edge, but was not given an answer in return"I'M COMING TIMMY...!"

Apple Bloom quickly jumped into the forest without a second thought and began shoving her way through the bushes desperately trying to find her friend, luckily the trees and bushes seem to block off the violent wind as Apple Bloom found running a bit more easier now. She could still hear the thunder still in the distance, but the trees some how seem to block off the thunder and even most of the rain, but it still felt cold, damp and heavy around her, how could any one live in such conditions.

Apple Bloom looked around the forest as much as she could, she searched the bushes and made sure to keep a close eye on the trees, but to her disappointment, she could not find him any where in the trees, and that's when Apple Bloom began to worry. She rushed a bit further into the woods not caring for her own safety, and looked further, but the darkness of the storm and the night made it almost impossible to see, but her worries were now silenced as she heard strange and quiet growling coming from behind a giant tree she almost met face to face with.

She froze in place as the growling got a bit louder, she also began hearing the sound of strange crunching and tearing sounds, what was right behind the tree certainly didn't sound pleasant, but the filly knew that she had to check it out. Apple Bloom quickly laid herself against the tree and began to slide alone the side of the tree to creep up on the activity that's coming from behind the tree, she felt herself shaking as she knew that what she was about to see was unholy and gruesome. When she finally poked her head out from behind the tree to see, that's when she got an eye full of a horrific scene.

She could see in what appeared to be Timmy laid down right next to a dead Ursa Major and two little Ursa Minors, it looked as if Timmy was snuggling against the giant Ursa, but when Apple Bloom let out a gasp of shock, Timmy turned to her and revealed that his encounter with these beasts was very much unpleasant. She could see blood dripping from the boys mouth, his white shirt now looked completely red as he breathed heavily with pain, growls, and hunger in each breathe, he stared solemnly as he knew that Apple Bloom was now seeing the real him, and it started to hurt his heart as looked away from her in shame. It was obvious to the filly now, Timmy was eating the Ursa major and it's cubs.

Timmy quickly began backing away from Apple bloom as she suddenly began walking towards him and was even ignoring the mess he had made, he then threatened to jump into the trees and take off, but just as he was about to stand, he yelped as he fell back down and growled as he looked to his legs. Apple Bloom let out another shocked gasp as she ran to him and could see blood flowing from his legs.

"Timmy...! Oh mah gosh... Yer legs!"Apple Bloom exclaimed as they both looked to see deep puncture wounds in both of Timmy's legs.

"I'm fine Apple Bloom... Please just go... I don't want you to see me like this..."Timmy begged with a light growl as he then tried to crawl away."Please don't look at me..."

Timmy was only able to get a few feet away before Apple Bloom stepped in front of him, he looked up to her as he ignored the burning pain in his legs that were growing, it was then that he watched Apple Bloom suddenly get under him and managed to get Timmy onto her back.

"Yer not fine... You need help, and Ah am not gonna let you die out here... All alone,"Apple Bloom said as her eyes began to water as she looked to the bloody boy who watched her with disbelief.

"Apple Bloom... Why...?"Timmy asked as she slowly started moving.

"Because Ah care about you, and I don't want to lose you..."Apple Bloom said as she made sure Timmy was now resting on her back before taking off.

They both once again found themselves pushing and struggling through the thick brush of forest, the wet woods were cold and damp, Timmy felt himself starting to secome to the cold as he shivered against Apple Bloom's back, but surprisingly it dulled the pain in his legs. Apple Bloom worried for him as they quickly made it out of the forest only to be met with the rain that was now pounding harder then before.

"Hang on Timmy, It's not too far now!"Apple Bloom called out as she ran across the plan braving the elements again.

"What's...not too far...?"Timmy weakly asked as he could see a house in the distance.

"Mah home... Yer gonna stay with me, Ah won't let you stay out there in this storm,"Apple Bloom said sternly and worriedly.

"But Apple Bloom... I'm not... welcome...among ponies..."Timmy said as he suddenly began to lose consciousness, his claws and teeth also retracted as Apple Bloom felt him getting weaker.

"Hang on Timmy...!"Apple Bloom said as she quickly made her way pass the apple tree fields.

Apple Bloom could see her house not too far now, she quickly picked up the pace and bolted across one more stretch of land as she aimed for a window of her home that lead to her bed room. She squinted her eyes as she came up to her house and to her relief, her friends had placed a ladder right at her bedroom window just like she told them, she quickly stopped and looked back to Timmy who was going cold, she was losing him and she needed to think fast.

Apple Bloom quickly and gently got Timmy off her back and removed her rain coat, she then quickly wrapped Timmy up tight in the coat as best as she could, it was then that she could hear her friends up there waiting for her to get back inside as she listened to the sound of their hooves hitting her bed room floor. She quickly got Timmy back onto her back and began climbing up the ladder, the filly held onto him with all her might and did not dare let him go, nothing was going to stop her from saving her special friend.

As Apple Bloom made it up the ladder with Timmy, she surprised Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who were waiting for her right on Apple Bloom's bed, they quickly jumped off as they saw Apple Bloom jump in and reveal Timmy laying unconscious on her back.

"Apple Bloom...?! What happened to Timmy?!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed before Apple Bloom put a hoof to her lips.

"Shh... He got into a fight with an Ursa major and it's Ursa minor's, his legs are injured,"Apple Bloom said as she placed the injured, wet, and cold child on the floor."Scootaloo, go fetch me a towel for him quick."

"You got it...!"Scootaloo said before quickly rushed off out of the room.

"Sweetie Belle, help me get these here garments off him,"Apple Bloom said as she removed his shirt to reveal a large cut made by bear claws on his chest."Oh no... His legs weren't the only injury..."

Sweetie Belle lifted up Timmy's ragged shorts and saw the bloody torn legs that looked like something was actually chewing on them, she looked away in disgust as she was barely able to stomach the mess as she removed his shorts. The girls then got an eye full as he now wore nothing but a small white garment around his waist, but what really got their attention was the many old scars they could make out on many parts of Timmy's body, this was obviously not his first brush with serious injuries.

Apple Bloom quickly ran over to a small dresser right next to her bed and quickly pulled out some bandages as well as some medical ointment from one of the drores, she then ran back to Timmy as Sweetie Belle felt his cold cheeks. Apple Bloom sat down and frantically went to work just as Scootaloo quickly burst back into the room with a large white towel in her mouth.

"Alright, now start drying him off and wiping all that there blood off him, Ah got to focus on his chest and legs,"Apple Bloom said as she began rubbing ointment on his leg wounds.

Scootaloo agreed as she sat by Timmy's side with her friends and began drying his blond messy hair, while Scootaloo was focused on drying him off, Apple Bloom had finished with his legs after cleaning his wounds and began to work on his chest. The three deep cuts on his chest were large and messy, but Apple Bloom managed to wipe off the blood and rub some ointment on the chest wounds, Timmy only twitched a bit before letting out a breath of cold air.

Apple Bloom then stretched out a roll of bandages and began to wrap his legs up, she watched as the wounds disappeared in the roll of bandages as Scootaloo made sure to dry off his chest without hitting the bandages. Apple Bloom then finished by wrapping his whole chest up with bandages and made sure they were good and tight on so the bleeding would cease, they all then sat back panting with exhaustion from their adrenaline filled medical procedure as they all watched the treated Timmy laying there and starting to breath more easily. It was also at that time that all the blood was wiped off him and was now clean as a whistle.

"Well... That about does it, but he's still very cold..."Apple Bloom said as she let out a sigh.

"So... What do we do now Apple Bloom?"Scootaloo asked as she watched Apple Bloom take a minute to think.

"Ah gotta keep him here with me, at least until he's all good and ready to go,"Apple Bloom said as she lifted Timmy up suddenly and brought him over to her bed.

"That's a nice plan and everything, but what if Apple Jack or Big Mac sees him? it's not exactly easy to hide some pony like Timmy,"Sweetie Belle said as Apple Bloom managed to get Timmy on the bed.

"Then Ah will protect him... Just like he protected us,"Apple Bloom said as she jumped up in the bed and wrapped the covers around Timmy.

"Why are you caring this much for him Apple Bloom...?"Scootaloo asked out of confusion as they joined Apple Bloom in bed.

"Because... He's mah special friend... And Apple Jack once told me... That a special friend comes only once in a life time, and Ah won't afford to lose this one,"Apple Bloom said as she nuzzled Timmy's cheek before getting into bed with him.

As Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo laid down in the bed with them, they couldn't help but to respect what Apple Bloom did for their newest friend,while they tried to go to sleep with smiles on their faces, Apple Bloom was too busy being face to face with Timmy and watching him sleep. She couldn't help but to suddenly give him a small peck on the forehead before letting out a worried sigh for Timmy as she began to close her eyes.

"Goodnight Timmy... Mah special friend..."Apple Bloom said while kissing him on the cheek as she drifted off to sleep with her special friend in her arms.

**CUTE AND HEART WARMING RIGHT? THIS NOW MARKS THE START OF TIMMY'S NEW AND GROWING LIFE ALONG SIDE THE APPLES, NEXT TIME... APPLE JACK AND BIG MAC GET A NICE SURPRISE IN THE MORNING**.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was on this morning that things would start to change for Apple Bloom as her and her friends were now sleeping in her bed along side young Timmy who was now resting peacefully after his close call with the Ursa major and cubs last night. That stormy night, Apple Bloom had rescued him from the claws of cruelty of the forest and had brought him back to the safety of her families farm, and she could not have been more happier to have him in her arms. He was safe now among his friends and was even given the luxury of sleeping in a big, warm, and comfy bed along side his friends.

They were all together and sleeping soundly in bed together, Apple Bloom in particular was even snuggling up to Timmy and felt his bare skin against her coat, she felt him getting warm against her and felt that she could stay this way forever. Unfortunately their hope of it never ending ended as the sun peeked though the clouds that were being cleared away by the Pegasus. The sun's powerful rays slowly reached into the window and began to travel up the bed to reach the faces of the group of sleeping children.

A few minutes later the sun managed to appear completely in the sky and blasted it's rays into the farm filly's room and the first victims of the suns rays were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as the sun rays hit their eyes. They moaned and groaned as they stirred from their slumber and awoke with small yawns as they looked around to see that the day was coming, they quickly shielded their eyes from the sun as they met each other face to face.

"Good morning Sweetie Belle, did you get any sleep last night?"Scootaloo asked while rubbing at her eyes.

"*yawn*... Yeah... A little bit, but I couldn't stop worrying about Timmy, I hope he's alright,"Sweetie Belle said as she rubbed at her eyes before seeing a smirking and snickering Scootaloo."What are you laughing at?"

"Hey Sweetie Belle...? Would you get a load of Apple Bloom?"Scootaloo said quietly as she pointed to the top of the bed.

Sweetie Belle let out another yawn before looking towards the bed and was given quite a sight as she couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing, Apple Bloom was now cuddling with a sleeping Timmy in her arms as they slept. While Scootaloo kept on giggling at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle strangely felt more happy about this, she felt she did not want to make fun of Apple Bloom, but rather she wanted Apple Bloom to be happy with this.

"Wow... Are they really cuddling?"Sweetie Belle asked with a small giggle.

"It sure looks that way, I knew Apple Bloom liked him, I just knew it..."Scootaloo said as they watched Apple Bloom snuggle in some more with Timmy.

"Yeah... She really does like him,"Sweetie Belle said as she stretched out her legs with Scootaloo."You think maybe we should wake her up?"

"Yeah why not, I hate to ruin Apple Bloom's fun, but this is starting to get a little too cute for my taste,"Scootaloo said trying to be tough while Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at her friend.

The two fillies took one more moment to stretch their legs for the new day before casually walking on the bed and moving up to Apple Bloom and Timmy, deep inside however, they both felt that they shouldn't interrupt something so cute and heart warming. The feeling was then quickly forgotten as Scootaloo made it to Apple Bloom and gently shook her with a hoof and started to make her stir.

"Hey Apple Bloom... It's time to wake up,"Scootaloo said quietly as Apple Bloom's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm... Huh...what?"Apple Bloom said as her eyes opened only to see Timmy right in front of her sleeping soundly."*Yawn*... Timmy... Are you alright?"

"He's fine Apple Bloom, he's just sleeping now, how about you?"Sweetie Belle said as Apple Bloom sat up in bed.

"You two are up awfully early, did Ah miss anything important?"Apple Bloom asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Well you did just miss yourself cuddling with Timmy earlier, we sure got a kick out of it,"Scootaloo pointed out as Apple Bloom looked to her before blushing.

"Yeah... If you really like him that much apple Bloom, you could have just told us,"Sweetie Belle said while giggling.

"What are ya'll talking about? It ain't like that at all, how many times am I gonna have to-"Apple Bloom began to rant before Sweetie Belle cut her off.

"Oh come on Apple Bloom, you just went into the Ever free forest during a storm and risked your life to get him out of there and bring him home to get medical treatment and a place to crash, just admit it, we won't make fun of you,"Sweetie Belle said slyly while Apple Bloom turned away to hide a smile and her blush.

"So tell us Apple Bloom, do you like him or not?"Scootaloo questioned as Apple Bloom laid back down and looked at Timmy.

"Well... Perhaps Ah do..."Apple Bloom said as she listened to Timmy sleeping peacefully."Oh mah gosh... We need to be taking care of him while he's like this."

Apple Bloom suddenly then sat back up and threw the covers off her without throwing them off Timmy, she then got up and stretched her legs out while letting out a yawn. She then lifted up the covers for her and her friends to look and see the bandages all over Timmy's body and legs, she then lowered the bed sheets and jumped out of the bed along with her friends.

"Wait...! So uh... What does he drink?"Sweetie Belle asked as Apple Bloom began to walk out of the bedroom.

"He drinks regular stuff, he would probably like some of the apple cider we got, and besides... He already got plenty to eat last night,"Apple Bloom said as her and her friends casually left the bedroom.

"What do you mean he got plenty to eat last night Apple Bloom?"Scootaloo asked as they ventured out into the hall way and were met with a very nervous Winona who was whimpering at them.

"Hey there Winona, don't you be worried about Timmy, he won't hurt you,"Apple Bloom said while dodging the question.

"Apple Bloom...! What did you mean when you said that Timmy had plenty to eat last night?"Sweetie Belle questioned knowing that Apple Bloom was dodging the question.

"Oh... Right... Well...when Ah found him in the forest last night, he was... Kind eating the Ursa major and the cubs he manage to fend off,"Apple Bloom said much to the surprise of her friends.

"Wait...! So he actually eats meat! Doesn't that worry you just a little bit?"Scootaloo asked out of concern.

"Not really, he told me that he would never hurt his friends, and Ah believe he would never hurt any pony, he's actually a very kind and free spirit once you get to know him,"Apple Bloom said as they were making their way to the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing Apple Bloom, no offense but liking something that can eat you is kinda iffy don't you think?"Sweetie Belle asked out of concern as well.

"No Ah do not, he is completely harmless to every pony but the ones who try to hurt him, he's going to be just fine here with me..."Apple Bloom said as they suddenly got the scare of their lives as they came to a certain some pony on the stairs.

"Howdy ya'll, did you girls sleep well last night?"Said none other than Apple Jack from the top stairs."And what's this about some pony being with you?"

"What in tarnation?! Apple Jack...? Uh... It was nothing Apple Jack, just talking about mah newest friend is all,"Apple Bloom said while Apple Jack was smiling down on her.

"Well alrighty then, granny smith is making breakfast down stairs, Ah was quite surprise to see her out and about doing all that, ya'll have got to see it fer yourselves,"Apple Jack said as she moved out of the way for the girls.

"Well alright then Apple Jack, we'll...go check it out fer ourselves..."Apple Bloom said as her and her friends squeezed right by Apple Jack."We'll...just be going now... down there... to get some breakfast..."

Apple Jack raised a bit of an eye brow at how Apple Bloom was acting suspicious around her, that immediately sent a signal to Apple Jack that she was hiding something from her, it could be the colt she was talking about, but she already knew about the colt. She watched as Apple Bloom and her friends quietly walked down the stairs without saying another word in Apple Jack's presence this only made her more suspicious as she went to go get Big Mac out of bed.

She then made her way up the last step and looked down the upstairs hall way before slowly making her way down the hall and throwing her concerns for Apple Bloom to the wind for a moment as she remembered why she came up the stairs in the first place. Big Mac was once again sleeping in for the day, he had once gain been up late and was now sleeping in for the day once again, but Apple Jack needed him for today's final harvest of apples for the season, and she wasn't going to do it all alone.

"Mac...! Up and Adam Big Mac, It's the last day of this seasons harvest and Ah ain't doing it alone!"Apple Jack called out as she passed by Apple Bloom's bed room and made it to the bedroom at the end of the hall."Darn it Mac you best be getting up, I ain't gonna be doing this mah self!"

Apple Jack stood at the door for a few minutes waiting for her brother to come out, but there was still no sound from the bedroom as Apple Jack began snorting before she started pounding on the door with her hoof. Her knocking was then gradually answered as the door suddenly cracked open and opened slowly to reveal a tired looking Big Macintosh with a messy mane as he slowly walked out of his bedroom and stood at attention as Apple Jack voiced her complaint.

"Staying up late again aren't we?"Apple Jack questioned while Mac rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeeyup..."Mac replied.

"Are you gonna be able to help with the harvest today?"Apple Jack questioned further to her brother.

"Yeeyup..."Mac said as he switched eyes.

"Well then let's go there sleeping beauty, granny Smith's making breakfast fer us, the least we can do is be there to support her cooking,"Apple Jack said as she turned and began walking down the hall again.

"Okay..."Mac said as he followed her with his head low.

The brother and sister pair were now making their way down the hall to join their grand mother, their little sister and her friends down stairs for breakfast, but Big Mac was now making it difficult to move, he moved very sluggish and slowly irritating his sister in the process. Soon they were coming up on Apple Bloom's bedroom, while Apple Jack stayed focused on what was in front, Mac was lazily moving his head around to look at stuff and had accidentally looked into Apple Bloom's room and got a sight that both woke him up and made him freeze in his tracks.

He looked into Apple Bloom's bedroom with wide eyes as he could see the head of a weird creature resting peacefully in Apple Bloom's bed, he poked his head into the room and could hear this strange creature quietly snoring. Suddenly as Mac was about to back away from the bedroom, he got spooked as he felt a hoof on his shoulder and almost jumped as he turned to see Apple Jack looking at him with concern.

"Whoa there Big Mac, what in the hay got you wide eye and awake so fast?"Apple Jack asked as Big Mac pointed a hoof into the bedroom.

"Look at what is in Apple Blooms bed...!"Mac whispered loudly as Apple Jack raised an eyebrow before peeking in to see for herself.

She had to look around a bit, but once Apple Jack saw the small blond head on the pillows and the movement on her little sister's covers, Apple Jack let out a gasp as she was looking at the same thing Mac was as she pulled her head back out to look at Big Mac with a fearful look.

"Mac... Go get the bat, some crazy critter has broken into our home and is sleeping in Apple Bloom's bed, get the bat...!"Apple Jack whispered loudly.

Big Mac quickly complied with her and rushed off to find a bat, as he disappeared for a moment down the hall, Apple Jack slowly opened the bedroom door to Apple Bloom's room and began quietly walking into the room. She took great care not to make a sound as she slowly made her way to her little sister's bedroom, she could hear and feel the breathe of the creature hit her chest as it quietly snored.

Finally as Apple Jack made it to the side of the bed, she slowly rolled the covers down to reveal Timmy still sleeping soundly in the bed, his blond hair was still messy, but it still sparkled in the morning sun as he slept. Apple Jack could not help but think that the creature was kind of cute, especially while it was sleeping, but all of that was soon forgotten as she turned to the door to see Big Mac entering with a big wooden bat over his shoulders.

He quickly rushed to Apple Jack quietly and spit on both of his hooves to lube them up before taking up the bat, Apple Jack gave Mac a nod as she pulled the covers off Timmy to reveal him completely. Suddenly just as Mac was about to take a swing at the boy, he had accidentally stepped forward and made a floor board creak, and it proved to be a grave mistake as Timmy suddenly shot his eyes open.

"GET IT MAC...!"Apple Jack shouted as Mac Swung the bat.

Instantly Timmy's eyes widened before turning red and orange, as the bat was coming down on him, he quickly shot his right arm up and growled as he grabbed the bat and squeezed it hard before the bat broke in two. Mac barely had time to look at the broken weapon before Timmy brought his leg out and kicked the stallion against the wall before jumping to the ceiling and roaring at them. He then suddenly fell of the ceiling and cringed in pain as he looked to his bandaged up legs, he landed on his back side giving Apple Jack a chance to help Mac to his hooves.

Timmy had quickly gotten to his feet and looked at himself with confusion at all the bandages on him before looking around to see that he wasn't even in a tree, he was now in an actual bedroom. He looked around at the decor with a small growl as his claws and teeth grew out, he then looked back to his bandages and felt a dull but lingering pain in his legs and chest as he remembered the fight with the Ursa's last night. He then had no choice but to put the whole issue aside as he turned to the stallion and mare that were now standing before him looking quite furious.

"Just in the hay are you suppose to be? And how the hay did you get in our house?!"Apple Jack yelled as Timmy growled at her.

"I don't know, all I remember was being carried here on Apple Bloom's back, why did you attack me? I thought I was welcomed here?"Timmy asked in a readied position.

"Who the hay told you that?!"Apple Jack questioned.

"You did, when you told Apple Bloom the other day, were you lying or something?"Timmy said as Big Mac looked to her with confusion.

"Now hold on, Ah said Apple Bloom could have a colt named Timmy over, Ah never said anything about whatever the hay you are,"Apple Jack said as she picked up a piece of the bat only to get it smacked out of her hooves and slammed against the wall by Timmy.

"You let her go right now before I-"Big Mac started before Timmy silenced him with two fingers over his lips.

"Just so you two know, I am Timmy! I'm the one Apple Bloom's been seeing since her trip to the Ever free forest and my saving of her from the run in with the Chimera!"Timmy growled as shock stretched across both ponies faces.

"What...?!"Big Mac said.

"What...? You mean... Yer the one who saved mah sister's life from the chimera...?"Apple Jack questioned with confusion before another voice chimed in.

"What in tarnation is going on in here...?!"Came the voice of Apple Bloom.

Timmy as well as Apple Jack and Big Mac all froze as they looked to the door way and could see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all standing at the door way with shocked looks on their faces as they looked at the situation the three were in. Timmy immediately released Apple Jack and retracted his claws and teeth as he stood there a little embarrassed at what just happened, every pony knew that Apple Bloom had quite the bit of explaining to do for this, but for now that didn't matter to her.

"Timmy...! What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting after what happened to you last night,"Apple Bloom said as she got between Apple Jack and Timmy before gesturing to her bed."Come on now, you need to be resting those legs of yers."

"Apple Bloom...? What happened to me? And where are my clothes?"Timmy asked as Apple Bloom took his hand and helped him over to her bed.

"Yer in mah bedroom, you had a close encounter with that Ursa Major and her cubs, we brought you back out of the storm, and yer clothes were all wet and such so we're taken care of them,"Apple Bloom explained as she helped him back into bed and tucked him in."Hurry girls, get him some of that there cider."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gladly complied as Sweetie Belle carried a glass full of apple cider all the way over with Scootaloo right behind her, she then stood at the edge of the bed as Apple Bloom took up the cup and began to help Timmy drink.

"Here... This is just some apple cider, you'll like it,"Apple Bloom said as she slowly helped Timmy drink some cider.

"Wow Apple Bloom, that was really delicious, but why did you do all this for me?"Timmy asked while Apple Bloom placed the cup on a small table next to the bed.

"Well Ah couldn't let anything happen to mah special friend..."Apple Bloom said solemnly before hearing a throat clear and turned to see Mac and Apple Jack looking at her with very upset looks.

"Apple Bloom...? You and us have to have a talk about this here thing, get on downstairs immediately...!"Apple Jack demanded much to the worry of the four crusaders.

"Fine... You just rest up here while Ah go take care of this okay Timmy, it shouldn't take long,"Apple Bloom said as she followed her siblings out of the room.

"Okay... Apple Bloom... Thank you..."Timmy said as he and his new friends watched Apple Bloom leave the room to explain the situation to her family.

**OKAY THE ACQUAINTANCES ARE MET, AND TIMMY IS NOW KNOWN TO THE APPLE FAMILY, WILL THEY ACCEPT HIM, OR WILL THEY FEAR HIM, REVELATION COMING UP NEXT.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Apple Bloom was now sitting down in the kitchen with Apple Jack and Big Macintosh, and was currently getting her ear chewed off for bringing Timmy into their house without permission, and not even telling them the whole story with Timmy. The fact that Timmy wasn't even a pony, and the fact that he was a predatory creature made them nervous and more frantic, especially after the embarrassing beating he delivered to them, the fact of seeing the boys claws and a mouth full of teeth still made them tremble at the thought.

Surprising enough however, Apple Bloom was holding her ground against the two of them and sat there firm without any regrets or any guily over what she did, a scolding was apparently the least of her worries compared to how her conscious would have felt if she had abandoned Timmy last night.

"Ah can't believe that you did all this Apple Bloom, do you even understand how big of a problem this is?""Apple Jack tried to scold while Apple Bloom appeared to be looking at the table and ignoring them.

"Apple Bloom...! Will you look at us when we're talking to you, this is serious...!"Big Mac said sternly as they finally got her attention.

"What...?! How is this serious? All Ah did was help mah friend, he could have died out there if Ah hadn't done something!"Apple Bloom argued much to her siblings surprise.

"Well fer one thing you lied to me last night about where you were going, we're an Apple family, and we are all meant to be honest ponies at all times,"Apple Jack explained as Apple Bloom looked away.

"And to top it all off you brought in some sort of predator thing into our home without permission, you didn't tell us yer Timmy friend was some sort of sharp toothed and razor clawed monster who's got the worst breath Ah have ever smelled,"Big Mac explained as well as Apple Bloom snapped her head back at them.

"First of all, Ah am sorry Ah lied to you, but if ah did tell you where ah was going you wouldn't let go anywhere, and ah would have never made to Timmy in time,"Apple Bloom said to Apple Jack.

"Well Ah guess yer right about that, but it's still no excuse fer lying to us,"Apple Jack defended.

"And just fer your information Mac, Timmy ain't no monster, he's a sweet boy and mah newest friend, and yer the ones who came in swinging a bat trying to hurt him! He's injured already fer corns sake!"Apple Bloom argued to Mac next who was in shock at Apple Bloom standing up to him.

"Where is all this coming from Apple Bloom?! All of a sudden you get testy with us every time yer in trouble, we're just looking out fer you and you endangered us by bringing that thing into our home!"Apple Jack scolded once more on the filly.

"Timmy is not a threat to us Apple Jack! He's a very kind and thoughtful friend, Ah would have been dead if it wasn't fer him!"Apple Bloom argued while Apple Jack let out a sigh.

"Look... He told me that too, and Ah am very grateful fer what he did, but that thing looked like it was trying to eat us Apple Bloom, we can't just keep him here with us!"Apple Jack argued before Apple Bloom shocked them by slamming her hooves on the table.

"HE AIN'T NO THING APPLE JACK! HE'S MAH SPECIAL FRIEND!"Apple Bloom shouted against her two siblings while they looked to her in disbelief."And I will not just throw him out there into the cold because you two are scared of him!"

"Apple Bloom! Stop with all this arguing and talking back to us, what has gotten into you?!"Apple Jack questioned in confusion while Big Mac suddenly began looking through the parenting book again.

"Apple Jack... It's part of the whole growing up cycle... These things you gotta handle delicately but firm,"Big Mac whispered while Apple Jack nodded in response.

"Look Apple Bloom, it can stay fer one more night, but we want that thing out of this house by tomorrow, you hear me?!"Apple Jack compromised to the filly.

"No! His legs ain't gonna heal over night, he needs plenty of time to rest and let his legs heal,"Apple Bloom denied her sister as she solidly held her ground.

"Apple Bloom! You are trying mah patience here, that thing will devour us in our sleep if we let that thing hang around here, it needs to leave...!"Apple Jack argued back as Apple Bloom hopped onto the table.

"AH SAID HE AIN'T NO THING SIS! SO STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"Apple Bloom shouted again as the two sister were now face to face while Mac wisely chose to back away from them.

"Now What in tarnation is going on here! Why am Ah waking up to hear mah grand kids going at each other like this?!"Came the holler of granny Smith as she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"It's nothing granny Smith, Ah am just trying to get some control back into this house and a certain filly,"Apple Jack said before her and Apple Bloom engaged in another staring contest.

"Is this about little Timmy up there in Apple Bloom's room?"Granny Smith questioned with a sly smile.

"Well yes granny Smith, we were just discussing... Wait... How did you know his name?"Apple Jack said as her Mac and Apple Bloom looked to their grandmother who was now chuckling at them.

"Well... Ah can tell that little fellow up there is the splitting image of big Tim, and big Tim was probably the nicest fellow I have ever met in mah old days,"Granny Smith explained as she walked over and sat at the table.

"Big Tim...? You mean this thing has a daddy er something granny?"Apple Jack questioned.

"He did, back in mah younger days, Ah met big Tim when he was about as old as that boy up there, he was a bit mischievous but he never did any pony any harm, heck, we would even feed him the rats that infest the barn and them darn vampire fruit bats that infest the apple trees,"Granny Smith explained as Apple Bloom sat back down in her chair."He was... One hay of a nice friend, he had even met a filly named Light Wave, and boy were those two inseparable, now ah see they got busy since they now have a kid."

"Wait...! If he does have a daddy, then where is he?"Apple Bloom asked as granny Smith suddenly frowned.

"Well... The way ah heard it from the princess, the poor fellow and even light wave were killed by big Tim's younger brother little Tony, ah knew that darn runt brother of his was no good fiend, killing his own brother and his wife, he was killed as well, but no pony knows who did it,"Granny Smith said as she let out a solemn sigh while the three grand children looked on with worry."Even though Tony got his, it still pains me to know that that friendly little boy is now gone and now has a son who never even knew of them."

"So... Other than Zecora, he doesn't have a family?"Apple Bloom asked before looking down at the table.

"Waite... So Zecora's been raising him, don't you think she might get worried if she finds out that her kid is here and injured?"Apple Jack questioned to Apple Bloom.

"To be fair in this here argument, Ah agree with Apple Bloom on this, we can't just throw an Apple family friend out in the cold to die Apple Jack, we are a fair and honest family, and ya'll should know that,"Granny Smith scolded to Apple Jack and Big Mac.

"Sorry granny Smith, we didn't know he was a family friend, or at least the kid to a family friend,"Apple Jack said feeling humbled by her grandmother.

"Ah told you so..."Apple Bloom said with a sly smile.

Suddenly before Apple Jack could voice her outrage to Apple Bloom, there was a sudden knocking at the door, they all raised their eye brows in confusion, they were not expecting any visitors today, especially not this early. Apple Jack slowly got out of her chair and let out a sigh as she made her way over to the door, they all watched her as she was approaching the door before another round of knocks sounded off.

"Hold yer horses now! Ah'm a coming, ya'll just hang in there!"Apple Jack called out as she approached the door.

Apple Jack had then made it to the door only to be given another round of hard knocks on the door, this made Apple Jack impatient as she growled and swung the door open before getting a big surprise from a very angry Zecora the zebra.

"Where is my child?!"Zecora demanded as Apple Jack yipped and jumped back from the fright."What have you done with my Timmy?!"

"Zecora...?! What are you doing here, and what's going on?"Apple Bloom asked as Zecora let herself in.

"Apple Bloom...! Where is Timmy, I saw his blood trail in the forest and his trail lead to your home you see,"Zecora said as she approached Apple Bloom."Please Apple Bloom, you must tell me, I'm so worried for Timmy..."

"It's alright Zecora, Timmy's upstairs in mah bedroom resting with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, he got his legs hurt real bad by an Ursa major last night and Ah brought him back here out of the rain to take care of him,"Apple Bloom explained while Zecora let out a terrified gasp.

"Oh my goodness, is he alright? How bad are his wounds, how deep are the bites?"Zecora questioned.

"They looked bad at first, but we managed to clean his wounds on his legs and chest and wrapped them up in bandages, and he seems to be doing fine, we gave him some apple cider and mah friends are keeping him company,"Apple Bloom explained again.

"Show me Apple Bloom, I must be sure very much soon,"Zecora begged in worry as Apple Bloom got out of her seat.

It was then that Apple Bloom took the lead with Zecora following her, they were then soon followed by the rest of the family, they all remained quiet as they left the kitchen with Apple Jack in the back with her head held low. Granny Smith was even quicker than Apple Jack was being as they found there way to the stairs, Zecora seemed far to worried, but Apple Bloom knew that there was nothing to fear from this.

Apple Bloom raced up the stairs while the grown ups calmly walked up the stairs, Apple Bloom already made her way up the stairs and was racing towards her bedroom and disappeared into her room leaving the adults to slowly make their way up the stairs. When they made it into the hallway, they began to hear the sounds of laughter coming from Apple Bloom's bedroom, Zecora quickly then rushed to the bedroom while the Apple family continued to take their time, but were now missing a heart warming sight.

As Zecora peeked into the room, she was thrown into a state of shock and sudden heart melt as she now saw Timmy laying in bed and telling stories to the three fillies, they were laughing and giggling at him while he told them in his own funny way. They then walked up to Timmy's side and sat by his side as he continued to tell some of his stories from his time in the Ever free forest.

"Wait...! So you wouldn't wear anything on you until you were six! Dude...! How much trouble did you give Zecora?!"Scootaloo saying while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom laughed.

"Yep, she said I was growing up and I needed to at least look decent if a pony should see me,"Timmy said with a nervous chuckle."So when can I get my clothes back?"

"As Soon as their done drying out there in the wind, It took some time to get the blood stains out of them, but they're nice and clean now at least,"Apple Bloom said while tucking Timmy back in again.

Zecora placed a hoof over her heart as she felt warm inside seeing Timmy actually getting along with ponies, never did she thought it possible that a creature like Timmy could make friends with other ponies. She slowly walked into the room just as the Apple family finally made it into the room and looked on as Zecora approached Timmy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello Timmy, I see you are enjoying your new surroundings with glee,"Zecora said as she got all of their attention.

"Hey Zecora, sorry I didn't come back last night, there was this whole misunderstanding with an Ursa Major and her cubs and she didn't want to back down, and I wasn't going to back down and such,"Timmy explained while he lifted up the covers to show his bandaged body to Zecora.

"Goodness, you seemed to have had a close call, but those wounds appear to be healing all and all, thank you... for saving him Apple Bloom,"Zecora said as Apple Bloom smiled at her.

"No problem Zecora, like Ah said... I couldn't let mah special friend die out there all alone,"Apple Bloom said as she looked to a smiling Timmy.

"Yeah, Timmy is pretty cool Zecora, he was just telling us some cool stories from his time in the forest,"Scootaloo said excitedly.

"And Apple Bloom has already made him a member of the cutie mark crusaders!"Sweetie Belle exclaimed while Zecora chuckled.

"I see, well since you had taken it to heart to save my child, perhaps if you want, you can care for him far from the wild, but only if you wish to Apple Bloom,"Zecora suddenly offered as the girls looked to each other while the rest of the Apple family gasped except for granny Smith.

"Now just hold on a pea picking minute!"Apple Jack objected as she entered the room."Now we haven't even decided as a family if we want to be taking care of some kid from the forest, this ain't just something one filly can just accept!"

"Well then Ah would gladly support Apple Bloom of taking care of little Timmy, and just what about you Mac?"Granny Smith questioned to the big stallion who flashed a nervous smile.

"Uh... Yes granny Smith, what about you Apple Jack?"Big Mac questioned to Apple Jack.

"Oh...shoot! Well... Ah... Darn it! Fine... He can stay with us while he's healing and resting up, just make sure he stays out of trouble while he's here, we don't need no mob coming after us because he scared a few foals around town,"Apple Jack said sternly.

"Great...! So what do you think Timmy? Would you like to stay here with us fer a while? You wouldn't have to be out there in the forest all vulnerable and such, and you'd have a friend to talk to and care fer you,"Apple Bloom suggested as she placed a hoof on Timmy's hand.

"Well... Sure Apple Bloom, I can stay here if you think that's best, I would like to stay here with you,"Timmy said as he held her hoof while Apple Bloom turned to Zecora with an answer.

"Zecora... We the Apple family would be more than happy to take care of Timmy in yer absence, we promise that he is in safe hooves and will be cared for as if he was our own,"Apple Bloom said as Zecora gradually nodded.

"Very well then my friend, I will visit with some food to give him so there's no end, thank you all for your help,"Zecora said as she looked to all her friends that would keep Timmy safe and among friends and even a special friend.

**ALRIGHT, TIMMY'S ABOUT TO START TAKING A DIVE INTO THE WORLD OF THE APPLE FAMILY, STAY TUNE FOR MANY FUN TIMES WITH THE APPLE FAMILY**.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Days and days went on since that faithful night and the morning that followed, and now whether Apple Jack liked it or not, they practically had a new edition to the family resting within the care of Apple Bloom. Every day Apple Bloom would make sure Timmy was resting his legs, she would be his means for transportation most of the time, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would always find a time to visit Timmy when they could. Even Zecora would arrive with food to give Timmy, it brought disgust to Apple Jack all the time, but at least it kept Timmy from wanting to make a meal of them.

At times granny Smith and even Big Mac would help a little bit with Timmy, but Apple Jack kept her distance and was nervous to even get near Timmy after the scare he gave them, she was still trying to grasp the fact that there was a predator in their house. She kept a close eye on Timmy most of the time, especially when Apple Bloom was in the room, she feared that Timmy would hurt Apple Bloom, but she obviously did not know of the relationship that was starting to grow between them.

Apple Bloom would support Timmy and would even help him walk when ever he was getting a bit cranky and unstable from being in bed most of the time, his legs were starting to recover, but he was still greatly incapacitated. There were even times that Timmy would sneak out and try to walk on his on, but all he could do is crawl, and he was not fast enough to out run Apple Bloom.

Timmy hated the fact that he was in a weakened state, he was a powerful predator, and predators don't like to feel weak, but Apple Bloom was always there to help him cope with his time of weakness, and for the most part, this whole situation he was in really wasn't that bad. On top of it all, he was now about to get purged into the world of the Apple family, and maybe he would know what having a family would be like.

It was now morning at the Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple family was now awake bright and early, they were now downstairs at the table, while Apple Jack and Big Mac were cooking breakfast, granny Smith was sleeping in her rocking chair at the table, but Apple Bloom was nowhere in sight. Apple Jack notice this, but continued to cook the breakfast, while she was finishing up with the eggs, Big Mac was putting together some toast for all of them, he even made sure to make five slices so even Timmy could try some, thanks to the request of Apple Bloom.

"*sigh*... Mac? Where's Apple Bloom...?"Apple Jack asked breaking the silence.

"She's upstairs changing Timmy's bandages, she actually just gave him a bath, and what a relief too, that boy smelled like a wet dog,"Big Mac said just as Winona the dog poked her head out from under the table and whimpered."No offense there Winona, yer still our favorite."

"Jeez... Doesn't she do enough fer that little fellow, how long does it take for something like him to heal?"Apple Jack asked as she finally finished the eggs.

"Zecora said it may be a few weeks yet, that boy was just putting on a brave face fer us, he kind of reminds me of mah self when ah was young and ah didn't like to be injured,"Big Mac explained while Apple Jack rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me yer actually starting to like that thing, that thing almost made a meal out of us...!"Apple Jack complained while Big Mac got the toast together.

"Well... To be honest Apple Jack, he hasn't done no pony any real harm, and Apple Bloom seems to like him, not to mention granny Smith likes him, so it ain't something you got a choice in any way,"Big Mac explained as they brought the food over.

"Which one of ya'll just said mah name...?"Granny Smith asked as she awoke from her nap.

"It's nothing granny Smith, Apple Jack is just pouting still about Timmy being here,"Big Mac said while passing out plates.

"Now what has that boy done so wrong to upset you Apple Jack...? He ain't no harm to any pony, he's the splitting image of big Tim, and even big Tim wasn't no harm,"Smith pointed out while Apple Jack just looked down at the table with a frown.

"But granny Smith, he can be dangerous to us, he's some sort of flesh eating creature, all it takes is for him to get hungry and no pony is there to stop him, and he would tear us all to pieces,"Apple Jack said as she started putting eggs onto plates.

"Well you got nothing to worry about, just because something can be dangerous, doesn't necessarily mean that it will be, besides... Apple Bloom seems to be growing quite fond of him,"Smith said in defiance with Apple Jack's paranoia.

Apple Jack just let out a sigh and turned to Big Mac for support on this issue, but all Mac did was sit down and start with breakfast, Apple Jack felt outnumbered here, she felt no pony was listening to her, not even Apple Bloom was listening to her. She sat down in defeat and began to eat, and that's when they all heard the clopping of Apple Bloom's hooves as they looked out from the kitchen and could see Apple Bloom coming down the stairs carrying little Timmy on her back.

They had appeared to be talking to each other about something, but it was impossible to make out, the two friends ended their conversation as they entered the kitchen, and just like that, Winona took cover under the table.

"Morning every pony, ya'll don't mind if Timmy eats with us do you?"Apple Bloom said while Apple Jack just frowned out them.

"Um... I can always just eat up in the bedroom if you want I don't want to make things awkward around here,"Timmy said as he felt the animosity from Apple Jack.

"Oh nonsense there little Timmy, yer practically a member of the family, don't take no mind to Apple Jack, of course you can sit here with us,"Granny Smith offered while Big Mac decided to quickly make a plate for Timmy.

"Uh... Okay then, thanks..."Timmy replied as Apple Bloom helped him into a chair.

Apple Bloom made sure he was fasten in the seat before walking over to take her own seat, It was then that Timmy was presented with breakfast, it was a very unfamiliar type of food to him, but it sure was smelling good. He slowly picked up a fork that Mac offered him and slowly touched the fork down on a piece of egg while Apple Jack was keeping a close eye on him as he took his first bite.

"So what do you think Timmy, it ain't flesh or anything, but it's good right?"Apple Bloom asked as she began to eat while Timmy became surprised by this new food.

"Yeah... I was a bit skeptical, but this is some good stuff here,"Timmy said as he began eating the eggs first.

"Apple Jack made them, Ah usually handle the other stuff, but she's always been the best cook around the house,"Mac side while biting down on some toast.

"Oh, thanks for this delicious food Apple Jack,"Timmy said with a smile before turning back to breakfast.

"Yer welcome..."Apple Jack said in a low tone while still watching him.

"So tell me Timmy, have you've ever seen any more of yer kind before?"Smith suddenly asked as Timmy thought about that question for a bit.

"No... Zecora only showed me images of my dad, but I've never actually seen another one of my kind before,"Timmy replied as he quickly finished his eggs.

"Did you know that yer dad was a family friend around here back when he was about yer age?"Granny Smith asked while rocking in her chair.

"No... I didn't know, what was he like?"Timmy asked taking interest while the others listened with interest.

"Oh shucks, he was a sweet little thing, back when I was still a petite thing for mah age, I had to go and set up traps fer some rats in the barn, and when Ah was done, Ah was about to leave, then it happened..."Smith said in suspense.

"What happened granny Smith...?"Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, what did happen?""Timmy asked while he held his toast in his mouth.

"Ah heard this snap of a rat trap, Ah heard the squealing of a mice, but also the yelp of something else, and when Ah went to check up on the trap, that's when Ah saw him..."Granny Smith said before letting out a chuckle."It was yer daddy big Tim, here the trap caught the rat, but so did he, and in the process the poor fellow got his lips caught in the trap when he went fer the rat."

Suddenly every pony at the table burst into laughter along with granny Smith, even Apple Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the story at the thought of a rat trap catching something else other than it's intended target.

"Oh mah gosh... Was the poor fellow alright?"Apple Bloom asked as her and Timmy were calming down.

"Yeah, he was fine, he was just a bit spooked is all, at first Ah wanted to run for the hills, but when Ah saw the thing with his lips caught in the trap, Ah just had to help the poor fellow,"Granny Smith answered with a smile and a sigh of nostalgia."So... Ah freed Tim, and from that day on, me and him and some of the family before ya'll came to like the adorable fellow as a family friend, even when his little brother was not so pleasant about it."

"I had an uncle...? What was he like?"Timmy asked out of curiosity.

"oh...! That troublesome fellow was getting into serious trouble, don't mean to offend, but that guy was a monster, he would sneak in and eat the barn animals and even attacked some poor ponies, sometimes fatally,"Smith said as her expression then turned firm and grim."It was thanks to yer father that the crazy little guy never came after us, but that one was trouble just waiting to happen, Ah don't feel bad knowing that he's gone, no offense there kid..."

"Ah... Non taken, I guess not every pony is destined to love,"Timmy said while devouring his toast.

"That don't mean you can't try and love Timmy, It ain't what you are that makes you bad or incapable of love, it's the choices you make,"Apple Bloom said while putting a hoof to his hand, much to Apple Jack's disapproval.

"You... Really think so...?"Timmy asked as he took up her hoof.

"Sure do, you think a monster would have saved me and mah friends from that Chimer or that Timbure wolf?"Apple Bloom question to Timmy as he chuckled.

"No, I guess not, thanks..."Timmy said as Apple Jack then broke the silence.

"Um... Apple Bloom...? Isn't it about time fer you to go to school?"Apple Jack asked in an impatient tone.

"Oh mah gosh...yes! Ah'm gonna be lat fer school, sorry Timmy but ah got to go,"Apple Bloom said while finishing off her break fast in a second.

"Okay then Apple Bloom, say hi to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for me,"Timmy said while Apple Bloom jumped from her seat and snatched up her back pack from a coat rack.

"Ah will, hey Big Mac?! Will you be Timmy's ride around the place? He can't walk just yet, he still has a few days before he can start walking on his own,"Apple Bloom said as she called from the door way.

"Yeyup..."Mac said while finishing his breakfast.

"Thanks...! Bye Timmy! You have a nice day with the family now!"Apple Bloom said as she headed off to the door.

"I will...! Bye Apple Bloom!"Timmy called out with a wave.

With that said, Apple Bloom was out the door and heading off to school leaving Timmy with the whole Apple family, as the door slammed shut, Timmy turned back to see granny Smith and Big Mac giving him small smiles that only made him nervous. While Apple Jack on the other hoof was still watching him like a hawk, he sat there nervously now that he was in the presence of the whole family without Apple Bloom at his side, now was his time to make a good first impression.

"So... Breakfast was delicious, thanks for the food every pony,"Timmy said while trying to get out of his chair only to to fall to his side."Aww... Hey Mr Big Mac, can I get a little help?"

"Oh nelly, hang in there Ah got ya,"Mac said as he got out of his seat and picked Timmy up by his shirt in his mouth."So where am Ah suppose to take you?"

"Take him back upstairs Mac! Put him to bed or something,"Apple Jack said while collecting all the plates.

"Well...Ah got a better idea, why don't you take little Timmy out and finish up them straggler trees before the remaining apples go bad, let Timmy get a little familiar with how the Apple family works,"Granny Smith explained before suddenly falling asleep.

"That sounds like fun, Apple Bloom hasn't been letting me out a whole lot, I need some outside time...!"Timmy begged to Big Mac.

"Well... Ah suppose it couldn't hurt, you are sort of a family friend now... Alright Ah'm taking him out Apple Jack!"Big Mac said as he placed Timmy on his back.

"Fine... Just watch out fer him Mac,"Apple Jack said firmly.

"He'll be fine, he ain't gonna get lost or anything,"Mac said as he began taking Timmy out of the kitchen.

"That ain't what Ah meant by watch out fer him..."Apple Jack growled to herself while she finished up with dishes.

Big Mac was now carrying Danny out of the kitchen and was making for the door, Timmy made sure to hold on tight, and as Mac opened the door, he noticed how strong Timmy was as he felt the strong grip the boy had around his neck.

"Are you alright back there? yer holding on awfully tight,"Mac pointed out as he struggled a bit against the boys vice grip.

"I'm okay, but I think your sister doesn't like me..."Timmy said while easing up on his grip.

"Well...no offense, but you did give us quite a start back there with yer teeth and yer claws, just the fact that Apple Bloom brought some thing like you in here without hesitation was surprising to us,"Mac said while swinging open the door and walking outside."Apple Jack just really loves her family is all, she just worries about all of us, you could not begin to imagine how she would react if she saw something happen to one of us."

"Yeah, I bet, she seems really protective about everything,"Timmy said as he thought about it a bit."I honestly don't blame her, I know I can be a bit scary at times, but I really don't mean to cause any pony harm."

"Oh don't worry about her, Apple Jack will come around, she just has to get to know you, Ah know that must of been how Apple Bloom got to liking you so much,"Mac said as they made it out of the house and walked towards the Apple trees.

"Yeah... Apple Bloom is the first real pony friend I've ever had, and I would never hurt her,"Timmy promised while Mac smiled a bit on the inside.

"Ah can tell that yer going to just fine around here kid... Ah just know it,"Big Mac said before the field of apple trees were in their sights."Hey kid? Yer strong right? And you got the use of yer arms still, why don't you help me by being mah extra set of legs to hit the tree with?"

"Uh...sure Big Mac, that sound like fun!"Timmy said in sudden excitement as he narrowed his sights on the trees.

"Then hold on tight, we're gonna go in strong!"Mac yelled as they then began charging at the trees to do a team work apple bucking.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside of the Ponyville school house, Apple Bloom was just arriving with her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, they were just giving each other some small talk on how things have been since the day Timmy was accepted into the Apple families care. It started with the fact that Apple Bloom gave Timmy a bath, as well as the awkward moment at breakfast and the discovery that Timmy can eat other things other than meat, needless to say, the girls were impressed.

"Gee Apple Bloom, so actually bathed him? what was that like?!"Scootaloo asked with excitement while Sweetie Belle just chuckled.

"It was a little tough, he obviously had an issue with bathes because he was kicking every where, Ah had to hold his arms down, while also making sure that he was covered up with bubbles so Ah didn't have to see his... Well...you know..."Apple Bloom explained before starting to blush while Sweetie Belle continued to giggle.

"His what Apple Bloom...?"Sweetie Belle said slyly while chuckling with Scootaloo.

"Ah would rather not talk about, but Ah managed to get him clean and back into his clothes again, and now he don't smell like blood and dirt any more,"Apple Bloom said as they were approaching the school.

"So how has Apple Jack been so far since you all decided to take good care of him?"Sweetie Belle asked while Apple Bloom let out a solemn sigh.

"She's been watching Timmy like a hawk, she still thinks he's going to do something when Ah know he won't do anything, why is she always like this, she knows Ah can handle this right?"Apple Bloom said while looking to the ground.

"Who knows, Rainbow Dash has been quite the cool big sister, but I still don't understand big sisters half of the time when it comes to disciplining us and all that,"Scootaloo said while looking up at the school.

"Maybe Apple Jack just needs some time to get know Timmy, then maybe she will actually start liking after awhile,"Sweetie Belle thought while Apple Bloom smiled at her.

"Maybe... Just maybe yer right..."Apple Bloom said in her solemn tone.

"Hey... What's going on up there? the whole class is outside,"Scootaloo said pointing to the group of students up at the play ground.

The crusaders all looked to each other before suddenly running to the school house in a mad dash to check out the sight, they ran as fast as their little legs could go as they could hear the conversations and the frantic crying of what sounded like a filly. That only put a pep in their step as they finally made it to the crowd only to be blocked by many students that were surrounding the scene, but that wasn't going to stop them from checking it out.

The three girls then began to push and shove their way through the crowd as the frantic cries got louder, it was then that as the crusaders were reaching the scene, they all then heard the voice of Ms Cheerlie sounding out through the crowd.

"Alright back inside every pony! We are not to do anything until the royal Ponyville guards get here, back inside!"Cheerlie called out from the center as the crowd began to disperse.

It was then that the girls reached the center and were shocked to see Ms Cheerlie hovering over a little filly with what looked like a deep and bloody bite mark in her back left leg, Apple Bloom and her friends gasp in horror as they approached the scene only to find something else. Right next to the filly only three feet away was a familiar looking paw print, but what was it looked like was shocking, it looked like the same foot prints that Timmy left in the ground, only this one was much bigger than Timmy's.

"Ms Cheerlie, what in the world happened?!"Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Girls...?! I need you all to get inside, this filly was attacked by something from the Ever free forest, and it took her dog with it, go inside and wait until the guards show up,"Cheerlie said with fear.

"Hey Apple Bloom, those tracks look an awful lot like the prints Timmy leaves behind,"Sweetie Belle pointed out as they looked to the foot print.

"Yeah... But they're not Timmy's... There's another one out there, and it's not friendly,"Apple Bloom said looking to the forest before going with her friends inside the school house.

**YOU ALL THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD, YOU ALL THOUGHT TIMMY KILLED HIM, BUT THE FOREST BROUGHT HIM BACK, AND NOW HE HAS ONLY ONE THING ON HIS MIND... MEAT! NEXT TIME**.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was only an hour now and the Ponyville school house was now becoming a circus as royal guards of Ponyville and even the princess herself arrived on the scene. They were now checking out the filly that had been attacked by the mystery creature and the large print in the ground it left behind along with a blood trail that came from when it snagged the fillies dog. The filly was soon able to be released into the custody of her worried parents, other than a bad bite on her leg and a little dramatization she turned out to have a clean bill of health, but that brought little relief to the ponies.

Inside the school house, Apple Bloom and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked on in shock as the ponies were investigating the entire thing, but Apple Bloom knew all too well what creature did all this. Thankfully she knew that it was not her friend Timmy who was still at home resting, but that only meant that there was another creature like him out there, only it was bigger and it was very unfriendly. It sent a deep chill down the spines of the fillies as they and all the other students looked out to the chaos that was stirring up.

"So... If it wasn't Timmy that did all this, then that means another one of his kind is out there,"Sweetie Belle said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, and it's big, maybe even an adult right?"Scootaloo added while Apple Bloom just nodded silently,"We've gotta tell Timmy about this, maybe he would know who it is and what we could do to stop it."

"Maybe... But what would Timmy even say if he found out that there's another creature like him out there?"Apple Bloom asked while watching princess Twilight sorting out the guards."Besides... What if he went off looking for the other one, it would probably hurt him if it's attacking ponies, and Timmy's still in no condition to even be walking."

"Well that's true and all, but wouldn't the right thing to do is to let him know that there's another creature like him out there?"Sweetie Belle asked out of concern.

"He should at least know Apple Bloom, it is the same creature as him after all, maybe he may know how to find it so the adults can find it,"Scootaloo said with interest for the new creature.

"Ah just know girls, Ah'm worried fer him, what if the others start coming after him fer this...?"Apple Bloom asked the girls while still staring motionlessly out the window.

"So what are YOU three blank flanks talking about now?"Came the annoying voice of an old enemy.

"Yeah, what are You blank flanks talking about over there, don't YOU three blank flanks have a monster of your own some where?"Came the questioning voice of the enemy's lackey.

The girls just let out an annoyed sigh before turning around and seeing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sitting in their seat smiling wickedly at them while chuckling at them.

"He's not a monster Diamond Tiara, Timmy is a very sweet an innocent creature, whatever did all that out there was much bigger than he was,"Sweetie Belle pointed out as Diamond Tiara raised an eye brow.

"So you're still going on about that whole Timmy thing? you girls really have the most wildest imagination,"Diamond Tiara said while the others suddenly gathered around the crusaders.

"He is real, Timmy's back at mah house recovering from injuries on his legs,"Apple Bloom spat in defiance with her enemy's taunts.

"Oh really? Why don't you blank flanks prove it then?"Diamond Tiara antagonized while Silver Spoon giggled.

"Gladly! How about it Apple Bloom, we can all go to your house tomorrow and they can all meet Timmy,"Scootaloo said getting right in Diamond Tiara's face."Come on Apple Bloom, what do you say?!"

"Well uh... Ah don't know about that girls, mah sister's already having a problem just having him around the house, Ah don't know if she would want a whole circus of kids showing up just to see Timmy,"Apple Bloom said while scratching her mane nervously.

"Aww come on Apple Bloom! Wouldn't you love to see the look on Diamond Tiara's face when she sees that he's real?"Sweetie Belle questioned to the leader of their club.

"Well... Alright, if it will get her to stop making fun of him,"Apple Bloom decided as she approached Diamond Tiara,"Tomorrow ya'll come to mah house and you can all see Timmy, then Ya'll will see that he's not fake."

"Fine then blank flank, we will come to your house and see your little monster, and once we've proved that your making this whole thing up, you will be in for a nightmare of solitude for the rest of the school year,"Diamond Tiara explained with a sly smile.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll see you three there, along with every pony else,"Silver Spoon added before they all heard a door opening.

The crowd of students quickly dispersed as Ms Cheerlie entered the school house, they all fastened themselves into their seats and sat there as Ms Cheerlie let out a sigh and walked out into the front of the class to make an announcement.

"Children! I have some bad news to give you all,"Cheerlie announced to the class,"Due to the attack that transpired earlier the school is being closed down, I don't know for how long, but the princess insists that is for your own good."

"Really Mrs Cheerlie?! We gotta stop school just because Apple Bloom's monster had to go and attack a student?!"Diamond Tiara mocked while Apple Bloom glared at her.

"Timmy is a gentle and sweet guy, he would never hurt an innocent pony!"Apple Bloom argued with Diamond Tiara.

"That's enough girls! And no Diamond Tiara, I'm certain Apple Bloom's little friend had nothing to do with this attack, the creature responsible for this was too big to be her friend,"Cheerlie explained while Apple Bloom took interest.

"Did the filly even say what it looked like?"Scootaloo asked.

"She could not give us a clear description of the attacker, all she said she saw was a flash of black hair, clothing, teeth and claws, that's all she could describe,"Cheerlie explained while Apple Bloom happily nodded.

"See, Ah told you, mah Timmy wasn't the culprit, his hair is blond and his eyes are baby blue,"Apple Bloom said with a mocking smile while Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes.

"Gee... You didn't need to give us his whole description lover filly,"Silver Spoon joked while the class chuckled.

"Shut up Silver Spoon!"Apple Bloom snapped at Silver Spoon.

"As I was saying! You are all dismissed from school and you must all go home in groups and remain as far from the forest as you can,"Cheerlie continued on while the class listened again."Please dismiss yourselves in an orderly fashion and stay together at least until you reach the safety of the town."

With that said the entire class room nodded to the teacher before she gave them the single to leave, she rang the school bell and at that instant, the whole class erupted and got out of their seats before quietly going for the door. Cheerlie looked on with great fear for her students as she watched them leaving in an orderly fashion out the door, she then went to working on papers before she would have to leave early.

On the other hoof, the cutie mark crusaders made their way out the door last as they thought about not just what happened today, but what was going to happen tomorrow when the class comes to Apple Bloom's house tomorrow. Now Apple Bloom had to give some more news to an already upset Apple Jack that was waiting for her at home, that was another sister to sister fight just waiting to happen.

"Hey...?! Isn't that Zecora over there?"Sweetie Belle suddenly announced snapping Apple Bloom out of her thoughts.

The three friends looked over towards the crime scene and could see Zecora the zebra speaking with none other than princess Twilight, and the princess looked less than pleased with this incident. It was then that Apple Bloom had a bad feeling about the argument and rushed passed the guards with her friends right behind her to interrupt the argument.

"Why didn't you tell me there was another one of these things out there Zecora,"The princess questioned with frustration,"A filly could have been killed here today, it was only a dog today, but tomorrow it could be ponies for all we know!"

"First of all princess Twilight, Timmy is not a thing just so you know,"Zecora argued back with disappointment and frustration."Second, I did not know of this other creature, nor do I know where it would go."

"Well you need to find it Zecora, the parents of the victim are demanding justice for this attack and if we don't find the creature, then I will be forced to hold Timmy accountable for this attack,"Twilight explained while Zecora gasp in shock at the princesses decision.

"You cannot do that! You wouldn't dare do that to my Timmy, he's done nothing wrong!"Zecora spat uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Zecora, but my mind is now made up, either the real creature is captured, or Timmy will have to take his place, like you said Zecora, Timmy is the only one of his kind that would do this,"Twilight explained once more before they were both suddenly interrupted.

"Now hold on there princess Twilight!"Apple bloom chimed in as both zebra and Alicorn looked to her."You can't punish Timmy fer a crime he can't even do in his position!"

"What...? How do you know about Timmy Apple Bloom?"Twilight questioned in confusion.

"We all know about him princess, we've been taking care of him since he hurt his legs bad in a fight with a bunch of Ursa's a while back!"Scootaloo defended along side her friend.

"Would you really want to blame an injured ten year old child for a crime he did not commit?"Sweetie Belle questioned to the princess while she stood along side her friends.

"Well... I need a face to put with these crimes girls... My hooves are being tied here, but if you can prove that Timmy is incapacitated and can't do any harm to any pony, we can at least mark him off the list of suspects,"Twilight explained solemnly to the girls.

"Gladly! The whole class is going to visit us tomorrow at mah house to see him their selves, you can come too and see him, then maybe you will believe us and Zecora,"Apple Bloom suggested while Twilight looked back to a worried Zecora before looking back at Apple Bloom.

"Very well then, me and the rest of my friends will be over tomorrow to see if Timmy is really injured or not, if he is, then we will mark him off the list and begin searching the forest,"Twilight explained as she then gave them a grim look."But if he's not injured or has any ties to the attack tomorrow, we will have no choice but to take him."

"Ah understand completely Twilight, and it won't have to come to that,"Apple Bloom reassured the princess as Twilight turned to Zecora.

"I must leave now, be careful returning to the forest Zecora, any pony can be a target for this creature,"Twilight warned while Zecora gave her a nod.

"I will princess Twilight, I will take care with all my might,"Zecora reassured as Twilight bowed to her before turning away to leave with some guards.

They all watched princess Twilight leave the scene casually while Apple Bloom was the first to let out a sigh knowing that she now has a bigger day tomorrow to plan for, but her spirits were rested easily as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned and was now face to face with a deeply grateful looking Zecora who was smiling happily at her and her friends for defending him.

"Thank you for defending my boy Apple Bloom, I do not know what I would have done with out you,"Zecora said while Apple Bloom giggled in response.

"Of course Zecora, when they all see Timmy tomorrow, Ah know they will like and respect him, Timmy may even have a name around the town then,"Apple Bloom said knowing how vital this whole thing tomorrow was.

"Well then... I must be going now my friends, please take good care of my child in my absence,"Zecora said while she began to make for her hut in the jungle.

"We Will Zecora, Timmy is in good hooves!"Apple Bloom called as they watched their friend leave.

The girls then decided since noon wasn't even here yet, they chose to all go back to Sweet Apple Acres to explain the whole event to Apple Jack and the day that was to come for them tomorrow.

Meanwhile an hour later back at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Jack had just emerged from the house and was taking in the new day, so many things were haunting her mind now, her sister's rebellious attitude, Timmy living with them, and the danger that was now among them. Timmy may be injured, but she was still as nervous as a squirrel in a rattle snake's den, except it is now the rattle snake that is living in the squirrel's home for them.

She had no say in the matter now and was losing the respect and authority over her family, it was upsetting her, but she had no way out of it, and now she was stuck with this creature roaming around their home. The other Apples even Big Mac were loving Timmy however, Apple Bloom and Timmy were practically best friends, granny Smith cared a great deal for him due to the friendship she shared with Timmy's father, and now she was about to learn that Mac was now starting to like him.

"Yeehaw!"Came the howls of Big Mac surprisingly.

It had been a while since Apple Jack could hear a heart yeehaw like that leave Mac's mouth as she suddenly saw Big Mac charging at a few remaining trees with Timmy on his back. He then suddenly bucked a tree making the apples fall to the buckets, and at the same time Timmy surprised both of them by punching another tree at Mac's side and made all the apples fall as well.

To think that Timmy was still able to use incredible strength in his weakened state was now making things even harder for Apple Jack to bare as she hopped off the porch and ran to the laughing boy and stallion.

"So what in tarnation are you two doing out here?"Apple Jack questioned while Timmy and Mac were calming down.

"We just finished up all the trees fer today as a matter a fact sis, Timmy here has got some pretty strong arms on him, he's been mah extra pair of legs to knock down some trees,"Big Mac said while looking to Timmy.

"This whole apple farming you all do here is actually pretty fun Apple Jack, I wouldn't mind actually working here when I recover,"Timmy said while Apple Jack rolled her eyes.

"Right, because Ah'm gonna let you get near the barn animals to feed them and expect you to not feed yourself,"Apple Jack said bluntly while Mac turned to her.

"Now come on Apple Jack, he didn't do anything to you, why do you always insist on picking at the kid?"Big Mac questioned while Apple Jack gasped in shock at Mac's response.

"Since when are you on his side Mac?!"Apple Jack questioned back.

"Uh... If you guys need some time to settle this argument, I can always crawl back inside and chill with granny Smith,"Timmy suggested while the brother and sister stared each other down.

"It's fine little fellow, Apple Jack is just sore because things ain't going the way she always has them going, and she can't stand to see Apple Bloom liking you so much,"Mac said as Timmy suddenly began blushing at what the stallion just said.

"It ain't like that at all Mac, Ah just still don't trust that thing around the farm,"Apple Jack argued while Mac just rolled his eyes.

"But Apple Jack, I would never bring any harm around your farm, I wouldn't hurt the friends I've made here today ever,"Timmy said while Mac turned away from her."I promise nothing will happen to your family..."

"Let her be Timmy, If sis wants to be a grouch about everything, then just let her,"Mac said as they walked away from a sudden sadden Apple Jack that bowed her head in defeat.

"We're all back Y'all! What did we miss?!"Came the sudden voice of Apple Bloom.

All including Apple Jack looked on as they saw Apple Bloom and her crusader friends running over a hill and arriving to the house,but they were suppose to be in school, why they were home already was about to be revealed to them.

"Hey Apple Bloom! How was your school today?"Timmy asked while crawling onto Mac's head.

"And what are ya'll doing home so early?"Mac asked while Apple Jack walked to their side.

"A filly was attacked by a creature of the forest, they tried to blame it all on Timmy, but we defended him, and it turns out there's another creature like Timmy out there!"Apple Bloom said while they all widened their eyes.

"There's... Another creature like me out there...? But... Zecora said I was the only one,"Timmy said quietly in a confused tone.

"Are you serious? There's actually another one of him out there?"Apple Jack asked out of great concern.

"Yeah, but it's way bigger than Timmy, It's probably an adult judging by the size of the foot print we saw,"Scootaloo said while Apple Jack only got more fearful.

"And the creature is not friendly, it made off with the fillies dog in the process too,"Sweetie Belle said as Timmy suddenly narrowed his vision at the forest and gripped Mac's neck tightly.

"What is little fellow? What are you getting tense for?"Mac asked as they all then suddenly heard a distant rumbling.

They all then turned towards the direction of the noise and were now looking upon the Ever free forest in the distance as they suddenly began to hear and see trees violently shaking around. It was then that they could hear a faint roar sounding off from the distance and it almost made Timmy sprout his claws and dig into Mac while Apple Jack almost went into a panic.

"Okay then... If ya'll can kindly follow us inside, we can shut the door and make sure that whatever is lurking in those trees right now doesn't catch onto us and kill us, and Mac, perhaps Ah will give Timmy a chance sometime, but fer now lets all get inside,"Apple Jack said worriedly as they all quickly rushed to the house.

Apple Jack held the door allowing the girls to be the first ones in, Mac and Timmy were the last ones to go through, and that's when she noticed Timmy was even growling at whatever was moving in the forest. She realized that even with the injuries he had, Timmy still looked like he was ready to defend them. She couldn't help but smile at the boy, but perhaps in her mind it was the fear that was talking as she waited till they were all in before shutting the door to escape the activity in the forest.

**NEXT TIME... TIMMY MEETS THE CLASS, DIAMOND TIARA AND SILVER SPOON. AND THREE CERTAIN COLTS, ONE SMALL,ONE CHUBBY, AND ONE SLENDER AND DUMB HAVE A CLOSE CALL.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was dawn, and the sun was rising upon Equestria for yet another beautiful day for the ponies of Ponyville, but the sun that was rising in the color of red, which meant that a day of danger was to follow. The light of the sun shined upon the world of Equestria and even began to pierce the thick trees of the Ever free forest blaring it's heavenly light upon the vile forest and scaring many creatures of the dark, all except for one creature that was now on the hunt this day.

In a hut in the forest, Zecora the zebra was resting peacefully in her small wooden weaved bed, she felt the warmth of the sun hitting her in the face as her eyes fluttered open and she was given the sight of the incoming day. She let out a yawn as she laid in her bed and watched the sun rise arrive and illuminate her home with gleaming golden light. She let out a soothing sigh of complete relaxation as she enjoyed the rising day, but unfortunately, her peaceful time was then interrupted.

In a instant, something felt very wrong, she was now sensing a very dark and bone chilling presence close by, in fact she could feel it within her hut, this made her nervous as she got serious and slowly got off her bed quietly. She looked around the hut and saw nothing, but just because she didn't see anything at first glance doesn't mean there was nothing there, and that's when she got nervous, and she didn't want to feel nervous when dealing with an unexpected intruder.

Zecora quietly and slowly began reaching under her bed and fumbled around while keeping her eyes focused on her surroundings, she could feel a predators presence closing in with great discretion as she felt two different things that she required. The zebra quickly then pulled out two different exotic bottles and held them in one hoof as she poured green dust from one bottle into her other hoof.

It was then that she could hear something crawling around in her hut, but she knew it was not Timmy, this was something dangerous and yet, it felt just like Timmy, and that's when she knew for certain who it was as she held her hoof full of green dust in front of her face.

"No matter what you do, you cannot hide from me,"Zecora said as she then heard a snarl sound off,"Now come forth and show yourself... TONY!"

In that instant, Zecora suddenly blew the green dust and made it travel all through out the entire hut, the dust then began to glow with a blinding green light that lit up the entire hut and revealing the intruder. Zecora was now seeing the most hideous creature she had ever seen, a human beast male that appeared to be none other than the evil man beast himself, Tony.

Tony was different however as he hung from the ceiling above her, his red and orange eyes were fixed upon the zebra as he descended from the ceiling and landed feet first in front of her with a smile full of sharp teeth, but some appeared to be missing now. He now had no shirt on and his grey clammy skin was in plain view, his black hair was filthy and messy as always, but he smelled as if he was dead, but he was very much alive. Yet to Zecora he smelled and even looked like a corpse of his former self.

He chuckled evilly as he slowly began to approach her, his claws slowly grew out of his fingers as he smelled the air and detected the sweet and fresh smell of both fear and meat, oh how he wanted to gorge himself on Zecora's flesh as he approached her while licking his chops.

"I thought you were dead..."Zecora said to herself noticing laceration and bite scars around Tony's neck

"So... There's a little meat sack that knows my name, and who might you be flesh carrier?"Tony growled in his beastly voice as he got right in Zecora's face.

"I am Zecora the zebra just so you know, and I know of you all too well villainous foe,"Zecora said ignoring the fact that Tony was sniffing her and was towering over her to intimidate,"You are the animal that slaughtered his own brother and wife, and also tried to take your own nephew's life."

"Well now... That's some pretty impressive rhymes their little zebra, and you would be correct, but I only did it to free my brother from the burdens of being a monster,"Tony mocked with a hiss in his voice before another topic peeked his interest,"And how exactly do you know of my nephew? I would have thought he would be dead."

"Timmy is not dead Tony, he is alive and well, and he has grown stronger from what I can tell,"Zecora warned as Tony began to growl at her and show signs of pouncing,"And you cannot stop him foul one, you will not harm my son!"

Just as Tony was about to attack Zecora for her warning and tough talk, Zecora managed to slam the second exotic bottle against Tony's face and unleash a black powder from the jar as it made it's way into Tony's eyes. It was in that moment that Tony felt a horrible burning sensation hit his eyes and immediately drop to his knees in pain as he roared out in burning pain, he cursed Zecora with all his might as the zebra took full advantage of Tony's distraction and bolted for the door.

She exploded out her hut door and took off through the forest only hearing Tony roar in the distance as she made a desperate run for the one place she know she could feel safe and watch over Timmy... Sweet Apple Acres.

"ZEBRA! I will find you, all of you meat bags will be mine in time! YOU HEAR ME!"Tony roared as Zecora disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres, all was calm and quiet as the Apple family home was already alive with activity, Big Mac was doing a little cleaning up in the barn while Apple Jack and Granny Smith were busy in the kitchen. Little did the three Apple's know, their home was about get plenty of little visitors and their home was about to become a side show act featuring their newest little friend who was now up stairs with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Up in Apple Bloom's bedroom, while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were watching from the bed, Apple Bloom was currently on the floor with Timmy helping him to start walking again, and for the most part he was doing well. This time Apple Bloom had taken about twelve steps back to challenge Timmy a bit as he stood there ignoring a little cringing pain in his legs, but he was determined to start walking again.

"Come on Timmy, you can do it!"Sweetie Belle encouraged while jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, you can do it Timmy, we wanna see you walk again!"Scootaloo cheered while Timmy took a glimpse at his legs.

"Are you sure about all this, we've already been walking around for quite a bit, you sure we can't stop now?"Timmy questioned while Apple Bloom just giggled at him.

"Come on now Timmy, now what kind of talk is that fer the big predator of the forest,"Apple Bloom questioned while Timmy let out a nervous giggle in response,"Now come on Timmy, you can do this, you do wanna walk around on your own again right?"

"Of course I wanna walk again, I don't wanna be getting carried around like a toddler all the time!"Timmy replied as he looked back to his legs.

He then started by putting one foot in front of the other, the pain seem to be dull now from his last few times walking around the room, the first step was a challenge, but the next one was suddenly as easy as breathing once again. Apple Bloom was getting excited as she watched Timmy finally walking with ease once more before noticing him reaching out to her with open arms that she was more than happy to oblige with Timmy's gesture.

She reached out as he approached her and finally gave him a soft gentle hug as they giggled together while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sat there on the bed cooing at their friend's adorable little embrace. It was then that the girls felt their moment become interrupted as Sweetie Belle was the first to hear commotion coming from outside, the little unicorn got her friends attention as she jumped off the bed and ran to the window while Scootaloo was next to follow her.

Apple Bloom stayed with Timmy as the two friends hopped up to the window and peeked through it only to be surprised as they saw their entire class on the dirt road and coming for them all as they speak.

"Uh... Apple Bloom? You are not going to believe who just showed up,"Sweetie Belle warned as she turned to look to Apple Bloom.

"Well... Who is it girls?"Apple Bloom asked out of curiosity.

"It's the entire class, they're all here to see Timmy,"Scootaloo warned as Apple Bloom gasp with shock,"I can't believe they got here so early, that Diamond Tiara just doesn't know when to give us a break."

"You gotta be kidding me, Ah thought we would have more time!"Apple Bloom exclaimed before Timmy finally chimed in.

"Uh...Apple Bloom? Who exactly is Diamond Tiara?"Timmy asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... Diamond Tiara is just this girl who keeps picking on us because we don't have cutie marks, and she kept saying that you weren't real..."Apple Bloom said in an honest tone while Timmy raised an eye brow.

"Really? So she's some sort of bully,"Timmy said completely unamused by a bully.

"Yeah... We kind of made a deal fer the entire class to come over and meet you so they would see that you were real,"Apple Bloom explained further as she noticed Timmy's unamused look,"Honestly Timmy, Ah don't mean to ask this of you because yer still kind of hurt, but could you please come out with us just fer this? Ah promise to make it up to you in full if you do this fer us."

"Well... Sure Apple Bloom, I guess it would be kind of cool to rub something into a bullies face,"Timmy agreed as the girls gasped excitedly while clapping their hooves together.

"Great! Thank you so much Timmy, yer the best!"Apple Bloom exclaimed as she turned to her friends as they joined the two of them.

"This is going to be cool, we may actually see Diamond Tiara faint when she sees you, just stay up here for a few minutes until we call you, then you can crawl out and join us,"Scootaloo instructed Timmy while he just nodded in response,"Good, trust us dude, we will so owe you for this."

"Come on girls! Their waiting for us outside!"Sweetie Belle called as she was revealed to be at the door already.

"We're coming Sweetie Belle! Timmy just wait here fer a few moments, then we'll call you out,"Apple Bloom instructed to her friend.

"Okay Apple Bloom, but please don't take too long,"Timmy replied as Apple Bloom nodded before heading to the door.

"Don't worry Timmy, we won't leave our friends hanging... I learned that from Rainbow Dash,"Scootaloo bragged as Apple Bloom lead the way.

The girls finally made their way out of the bedroom leaving Timmy to get ready as the door closed behind them, Apple Bloom took the lead as the girls rushed down the hall way laughing all the way with their little plan. They quickly made it down the hall and stopped as they came to the steps, they were careful not to fall as they made their way casually and calmly down the stairs in hopes of not alerting Apple Jack of their little antic.

They quietly managed to make it down the steps and looked toward the kitchen to see Granny Smith in the kitchen making breakfast, but so far there was no sign of Apple Jack, or even Big Mac. They then quickly made for the door and Apple Bloom was the first to reach for the door, she was about to open the door, but then they both froze as they heard the low tone of a very upset Apple Jack.

"So are y'all going to tell us why there's a crowd of children at our house this early?"Apple Jack questioned to the girls as they turned around to see both Mac and Apple jack looking down at them in disappointment.

"Ah saw them coming in when Ah was leaving the barn, now what are y'all up to?"Mac questioned while Apple Bloom just gave them a fake smile.

"We were just going to introduce Timmy to some of our class mates outside, It wasn't going to take long,"Apple Bloom informed while Apple Jack shook her head in disappointment.

"You gotta be kidding me Apple Bloom... Yer gonna use yer friend like that just to get popular in school again, didn't you learn anything from when you did this with Twilight?"Apple Jack questioned while Mac nodded in agreement.

"What? We weren't gonna use him for popularity at all,"Scootaloo said in confusion at Apple Jack's assumption.

"Yeah, every pony at school was thinking Timmy wasn't real and they were even making fun of him, we just want to prove that he's real so they will stop picking on him,"Apple Bloom explained as her sibling's changed their expressions to surprise.

"What... You been telling them all about that kid?"Apple Jack questioned.

"Yeah, and they all think he's fake, like we're just making it all up er something,"Apple Bloom answered while the brother and sister exchanged glances at each other.

"Oh... Well... Just don't take too long, breakfast is almost ready, granny Smith works real hard to cook fer us,"Apple Jack informed while Sweetie Belle opened the door for her fellow crusaders.

"We will now, this shouldn't take too long, Timmy's just gonna show up and prove that he's real and they will all apologize to us and Timmy and that will be that,"Apple Bloom explained as her and her friends walked calmly out the door,"We'll be back soon enough, but don't wait on us!"

Apple Bloom quickly then slam the door behind them to escape from Apple Jack and Big Mac, but in their haste, they had ran into a new problem as they turned around to see the entire school house class coming their way. Apple Bloom took a deep breath to stay calm in the situation before taking the lead and guiding her friends off the porch of her house and slowly approaching the crowd of fillies and colts.

Apple Bloom quickly took one look at her bedroom window hoping that Timmy will be able to pull off a nice greeting for all of them as the Cutie Mark Crusaders approached the crowd and were not surprised to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon leading the group.

"Glad y'all could make it, yer all here awfully early,"Apple Bloom pointed out as Diamond Tiara stuck up her nose.

"Well we didn't want to miss the chance to watch you blank flanks make fools of yourselves again,"Diamond Tiara said with a snooty chuckle before looking to the crowd,"We even brought the whole class just like you said just to witness your humiliation."

"So where is your friend Timmy at?!"A colt called from the group of children.

"Yes Cutie Mark losers, where is your imaginary friend?"Silver Spoon chimed in as her and her friend giggled together.

"Timmy will be here, and he's REALLY looking forward to meeting the two of you!"Apple Bloom argued while giving off a signal with that small shout in the middle of her sentence.

"Aww... Did you tell him on us, isn't that sweet, it's amazing what a blank flank does half the time,"Diamond Tiara taunted while suddenly shoving Apple Bloom against the shoulder,"So what's your TIMMY going to do, is he going to stick up for you losers?!"

"Yeah, is he going to bore us to death with his nonexistence blank flanks?!"Silver Spoon mocked further without noticing that the crowd behind them went silent.

Diamond Tiara noticed the crowds sudden silence and raised an eye brow as she then noticed Apple Bloom and her friends smiling slyly and even giggling a bit before her and Silver Spoon felt a warm snort of air hit their necks.

"Why don't you two ask Timmy yerselves, Ah'm sure he would love to hear what y'all have to say,"Apple Bloom said slyly as Diamond then felt something sharp tap at her shoulder.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon froze from the sharp object touching both their shoulders while the group of children stared in astonishment at what was right behind them, and that's when the snotty fillies slowly turned around to see what touched them. When then turned around, they saw none other than Timmy bravely standing tall ignoring any pain he felt in his legs as he stood over the fillies with his teeth and claws out looking razor sharp to the touch as he smirked at them.

"Oh my Celestia he is real!"Silver said out loud in shock.

"Hi... I'm Timmy, and you must be the two fillies I hear that likes to bully my friends,"Timmy said with a small growl.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about there, big... Real...guy with... Big teeth, and huge claws and... stuff,"Diamond Tiara attempted to suck up to looking at his claws and teeth.

"Yeah... We were just talking about what a great blank flank-"Silver almost chimed in before Timmy put two claws to Silver's lips silencing her immediately.

"I've heard that word blank flank a lot from you both... It's not very nice to call such special fillies like Apple Bloom and her friends blank flanks, and..."Timmy started before he suddenly gave her a push with his finger that knocked her right to her flank,"It's not nice to push others either, especially Apple Bloom, I hope I don't catch you doing that again."

"Right...! Message well received,"Diamond Tiara said before quickly hiding behind Apple Bloom surprising enough.

Whoa...!"The crowd announced as they marveled at Timmy.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders took notice of Timmy getting attention and came to his side ready to defend him in case of any more rude or uncalled for bullying, but instead the crowd suddenly began to cheer for them. They pushed passed Silver Spoon before suddenly surrounding the four Cutie Mark Crusaders and began to blurt out many different interesting questions, all of which the Crusaders were more than willing to answer.

Meanwhile just in the distance, princess Twilight and her friends were just arriving on the dirt road to visit their friend Apple Jack and verify what they were promised by Apple Bloom yesterday. As they stopped on the road, they got what they needed to see as they watched the boy appearing to be playing nicely with all the children, even with his claws out, Timmy was careful not to bring harm to any pony he came in contact with, and seeing the bandages on his legs verified that he was indeed injured.

Twilight and the others felt their hearts melt seeing a creature that is so different from ponies getting along just fine with ponies, seeing such a sight gave complete closure to the princess as she nodded in agreement with Apple Bloom's promise.

"Hey...! Isn't that Zecora over there!"Rainbow Dash pointed out as she pointed towards the barn.

Sure enough as the five of the main six turned their heads, they could see Zecora the zebra running just pass the Apple family barn frantically and soon making her way through the crowd to reach her boy. Twilight raised an eye brow at her friend as she watched Zecora and Timmy hug while they dealt with the crowd of students, but Twilight felt something cold in the air for she could feel fear coming off Zecora all the way from the road.

"What happened...? And... Why am I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden?"Twilight asked herself before her and her friends decided to make their way back to the castle.

* * *

Just a little ways back near the town of Ponyville, three colts were playing together just outside the city walls, one was a small colt that was white with brown spots, and a mane and tail that was the same color as his spots. He was currently playing with the duo of lackey colts known as Snips and Snails, two colts that were well known for their shenanigans, and it was on this day that their shenanigans would almost cost them their very lives

While these three colts played, they had unknowingly chased each other near the Ponyville school house which was still closed down due to a monstrous attack on one of their classmates, but that didn't stop them from playing near the chaos. They ran together as they played just outside the school grounds where two royal Ponyville guards were now positioned and were on the look out for any monster or any trouble.

The colts were able to notice the guards and quickly kept their heads low as they dared to go back to the town, but that was before the green chubby colt known as Snips now had a little challenge just to mess with the guards.

"Hey! Who here wants to play a little game?!"Snips announced as the small colt and the tall gawky colt stood at attention.

"So... What's the game we're going to play...?"The tall colt asked as he scratched at his green mane that matched his tail.

"Pipsqueak and Snails, which one of you would like to accept a dare to go right to the edge of the forest and wave to the guards?"Snips asked his two companions as they gasped at his dare.

"But we wouldn't get in trouble if we did that, the princess said we weren't allowed any where near the forest,"The little colt known as little Pipsqueak said nervously while dragging a small hoof on the ground.

"Hey Snips! How's this?!"Snails suddenly called waving to the colts from half across the small grounds.

"No Snails! You gotta go further, maybe towards the forest edge,"Snips called out as he then turned to Pipsqueak,"Hey Pipsqueak, how about this, you go to the edge of the forest and wave to the guards, then when we get back to school, you will be the most popular kid in school for all time..."

"What...! But... I don't want to get in trouble, the last thing I want is my parents finding out about this,"Pipsqueak argued while he noticed Snails inching towards the forest in a mocking tone.

"Come on...! It'll be fun, plus you'll be the most popular kid in school,"Snips attempted to intrigue as Pipsqueak frowned at Snails mocking both of them from a far.

"Well... I don't know... Is it really worth all the trouble i could get into?"Pipsqueak questioned while looking to the forest as he saw the forest sway a bit.

"It's totally worth it, you'll be more popular than Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon, it is so...worth it!"Snips encouraged as Pipsqueak finally put on a brave face.

"Well... Okay then, here I go!"Pipsqueak announced as he then began to run across the land as fast a his tiny hooves could carry him.

He giggled and gave a shout as he passed by Snails in an instant and took off towards the forest, he could see the dark forest quickly growing as he got closer to the trees, in his haste, all three colts did not notice that they had caught the attention of the guards. Snips was cheering Pipsqueak on from the edge of the town before he was suddenly surprised by the guards that were standing right behind him.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?! It's not safe around here!"One guard sternly yelled while his partner notice the two colts near the forest.

"HEY! You two! Come back here!"The other guard demanded before rushing off towards Pipsqueak.

It was too late however as young Pipsqueak had made it to the forest edge and turned back to see a guard coming, but he then stopped and began to scold Snails who stood there frozen by the guards arrival. Pipsqueak just giggled nervously as he then completed the dare by waving to the two guards that were less than happy with his poor choice of actions as the second guard was now going for Pipsqueak after sending Snails on his way back to Snips, but it was then that Pipsqueak felt another presence.

He suddenly felt a dark and cold feeling freeze his body as he felt a strong breath of warm air hit the back of his head before he then heard something sniffing, his mane moved a bit as he felt his very self being sniffed by a mysterious creature. Growling soon followed as Pipsqueak began shaking while noticing that the guard was looking into the forest and drawing his sword slowly.

In that moment, as the guard drew his sword and pointed it at the woods right behind the small colt, Pipsqueak then heard the growls escalate into roars as Pipsqueak closed his eyes and ducked for cover as he felt the woods explode behind him. He screamed as the beast was none other than Tony who jumped from the bushes and pounced right on the guard and went straight for his neck. Pipsqueak could hear screaming as he shook uncontrollably as he listened to the sounds of swords, screaming, fighting, and the gruesome sound of flesh being ripped and torn to pieces. He could even hear another guard walking in with a spear at hoof as he entered the fight.

"Pip...! Pipsqueak come on! Get up!"Came the panicking voice of Snips.

It was in that moment that when Pipsqueak felt he would be next on the monster's list, he felt two different small hooves grab for him and pull him away from the carnage. He recognized the hooves as those of his two friends Snips and Snails as the older colts dragged the shaken and virtually frozen Pipsqueak away from the bloody scene, leaving the beast Tony to enjoy the two kills and meals he now had.

**I KNOW IT WAS RUSHED A BIT, BUT I'VE BEEN EXPERIENCING SOME BLOCKS LATELY AND I'M TRYING TO PUSH PASS THEM TO BRING YOU ALL THE STORIES, JUST GIVE ME A BIT OF TIME TO GET PASS THE ISSUES AND MORE IS SOON TO COME.**


End file.
